Little Host
by GoGothGirl
Summary: Remember episode 8 when Haruhi told Kyoya he has nothing to gain by sleeping with her? Yeah, well.. forget about that.This is a story where Kyoya gave into temptations which will cause a whole lot of trouble for the both of them. KyoHaruhi
1. Backfire!

**Title :Little Host**

**Disclaimer : Ha! I wish!**

**A/N : OK, here's what's on my twisted little mind right now : Kyoya's plan to scare Haruhi back fired in the most horrified way possible and it lands them into a whole lotta trouble. That's all i'm saying. Yee be warned. I still dont know what's going on with the anime, so it'll be a little.. OOC.**

conversation

thoughts

* * *

"You won't get any merit by sleeping with me, Kyoya-senpai." Fujioka Haruhi said with her big eyes set into mischievous onyx ones. Ootori Kyoya was taken aback as he stared into those chocolate orbs.

He smiled.

"You're right." Kyoya crawled off Haruhi and reached for his spectacles. But upon setting it on the bridge of his nose, he got a full view of what he was about to do just seconds ago.

There was Haruhi, in her little pink nightgown. The said nightgown was clinging to her body frame just nicely, showing off all of her feminine curves. The title 'Miss A cup' that the twins gave her certainly didn't do any justice, Kyoya noticed. He wondered if the twins would actually call her that if they saw her in that heavenly nightgown.

Wait a minute. _Heavenly_? _Curves_? That can't be right.

There are many stupid things that Kyoya had done but never had the decency to admit. But what he had got himself into that night was by far, the stupidest yet. Retard, more like it. And _why_ in the name off all that is holy didn't Haruhi protest? She could've stopped him. She could've scream or kick him in the gut, or.. _something_!

But as he pinned Haruhi yet again on the bed, the only thing that was on his mind was his conscience screaming betrayal to his best friend.

* * *

Haruhi was scandalized. No, she was furious. No, that's not it.. She was scared. Yeah.. and confused. Or better yet, she was scandalized, furious, scared, _and_ confused. People always resolve to self blame whenever something bad happens. Its a well known fact.

'Why didn't I stop him? I was more than capable to do so! Even if he didn't stop, I still could've screamed, or kick him, or well.. _something_!'

'WHY?'

But then, it's never enough to put the blame on one's self. Therefore, resulting in the person to put the blame on his or her partner in crime.

'And what drove him into doing that in the first place? I thought I made it clear he didn't have anything to gain!'

'But did he listen?' her eyes darted to the arm that was holding her hostage.

'Apparently NO.'

Haruhi would have liked nothing better than stay there and wait for Kyoya to wake up so she could kill him. But rationality kicked in as the rest of the Host Club flashed through her mind. It's bad enough that they did that evil little deed. She didn't need five upset teenage boys badgering her to top it all off.

Slowly and gently, she lifted Kyoya's arm from her waist but paused as Kyoya stirred. His arm went from Haruhi's grasp and made itself comfortable around her waist yet again. Haruhi blink. How on the world is she supposed to get out of the room if Kyoya subconsciously refused to let her go and had a content smile on his face as he snuggled against her (blush) _exposed_ skin? The content smile was so cute that it almost made her change her mind.

Almost.

Sighing, she lifted the arm that was twice as tight as before from her waist and earned herself a groan of protest. Now freed from her prison, she scanned the room for her clothes. The way that everything was scattered made her think that she _did_ protest after all.

'Or,' her mind started to say. 'You encouraged him enough to rip it all off. That'll explain why everything is such a mess.'

Haruhi shook her head furiously to clear the not so comforting thought. There is no way that she encouraged this ridiculously foolish act.

Was it even possible?

She donned her garments in record time and quietly opened the door. As she slipped into the early morning air, Kyoya opened his eyes and stared at the door as it closes.

* * *

Haruhi sat at the dining table and ate her meal as quietly as she can. A difficult task, when there was five hyperactive boys in the dining room. Ok, _four_ hyperactive boys not counting Mori who was eating his breakfast with on eye on his food and the other on his cousin.

The door to the dining room opened and Haruhi tensed. She could still hear the soft footsteps despite the commotion that was in progress. The empty chair to her right was taken by the new comer. And as he reached for the toasts, their eyes met in a nanosecond before both looked away with blushes on their faces.

No one in the room seemed to notice the awkwardness between the two teens. A good thing, in Kyoya's opinion. Otherwise, he'll have a lot of question to answer. The looks that Mori was throwing at him was bad enough, thank you very much.

Haruhi finished her breakfast, excused herself, and bolted through the doors, leaving five slightly stunned faces and a positively guilty face.

"Ne, Kyo-chan. Why are you poking your toast like that?" Kyoya's eyes snapped from the hole-filled toast to Hunny who had recovered the shock of seeing Haruhi fleeing the room. "I know! You want chocolate, right? Bun-Bun and I'll go take some for you, ok?"

Kyoya forced a smile that would've won him the Academy Awards. "No, thank you Hunny-senpai. I'm just not that hungry, I suppose. Now excuse me for I have some packing to do."

And he bolted through the door in a perfect imitation of Haruhi.

"Was the toast _that bad_?" Asked Hunny. Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki could only shrug.

Kyoya knew he would have to face her sooner or later, but he would prefer it to be later rather than sooner. To bad, because he bumped into Haruhi right after his unceremonious exit from the dining room.

"Kyo--Kyoya-senpai."

'Aw crap.'

"Uh, Haruhi. Good morning."

'Good morning? That's the best you can come up with?'

"Um, yes. It is. A good morning, I mean."

'Ok, you can do this. Just apologize…'

"I uh.."

'That's right, just tell her you're sorry that your wretched hormones got the better of you.'

"Yes?"

'Just say it already!'

"You left this in my room when you left in a hurry." He blurted out, a hair clip in his out stretched hand.

'Oh, way to go, genius.'

Haruhi's face flushed crimson and took the pink thing from Kyoya's palm. If she had to rate this moment on the awkward-o-meter, it would probably be a 10.

"Uh.. thanks."

And that was it. The only thing those two oh-so-shy teen said to each other for the rest of the day. An easy thing to do, considering that the noise made on the ride home was more than enough to cover their silence.

Too bad things can't stay silent-or small- for long.

* * *

**All right. So that's the first chapter and i hoped you enjoyed it. Reviews are very much appreciated and to those who wants more K&H pairing, feel free to read my other fics (oneshots).**

** Next Update : One week from now. Sooner if feedbacks are encouraging.**


	2. Haruhi's Problem

**Hey I wrote this chapter just hours after i finished writing the first chapter. Tho i still prefer the first chapter. Anyway, the reason i update earlier is because i have exams coming this 3rd of August and i didnt want to keep you guys waiting in case i can't find the time to update. Don't worry, i wrote 4 chapters including this one in advance for your sake. That way i dont have to worry about not having anything to upload. **

**Dedication : To 'riceball' (if i'm not mistaken) for reviewing all of my Ouran fics so far. And also to all the other reviewers. Thank you. A lot.**

* * *

Haruhi sat in the Music Room 3 with at least a half-a-dozen girls swooning over her. The girls chat animatedly while Haruhi had her mind somewhere else. She would nod at the right moments and 'hmm'-ed at the appropriate comments. Somehow she just couldn't concentrate all that much for the last few weeks. Three weeks to be exact.

Three weeks.

That's how long it has been. Three weeks since their trip to the beach. Three weeks since the embarrassingly stupid stunt that she and Kyoya pulled. Haruhi sighed and put down her cup of tea with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"Haruhi-kun? Is everything all right?"

"Huh?" Haruhi's eyes quickly darted from her tea cup to one of the girls. "Oh, yes. I'm fine, thank you. It's just that I've been studying all night and.. well,"

"I understand. Haruhi-kun is so dedicated to his studies!"

Haruhi gave them her best smile and the girls sighed, batting their eyelashes seductively. She inwardly shuddered and resumed her thoughts as the girls started talking again. She's been having a bad feeling about things lately. It's like predicting that something bad-really bad- was about to happen.

She has a nasty feeling what that 'something' might be, so naturally she just ignores it for the sake of her sanity. There is no way that 'something' can happen. Not THAT fast. It's just so illogical. True, she missed her 'that time of the month' two weeks before. But that doesn't mean what she thought I meant. It could just be stress that's pressuring her hormones into acting abnormally this week. No point of worrying about anything now.

"Haruhi-kun? Are you listening?"

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" Haruhi tore her eyes from the window and once again, faced the girls. She NEEDS to concentrate a little more next time.

"I asked whether Haruhi-kun could teach me Biology whenever you are free."

"Oh, right. I'm really, really sorry for my rudeness, ladies. It seems I'm a little distracted today."

* * *

'She seems distracted today.'

Kyoya sat in one of the comfy chairs in a corner of the room, observing the Hosts. Haruhi more than others.

'But I can't blame her for it, can I?'

Three weeks. Three painfully awkward weeks. If they don't pull themselves together, someone was bound to find out. And Lord help them if that someone was Tamaki. It's obvious that the blond boy was rather.. attached to Haruhi. What Tamaki feels for Haruhi could easily be an infatuation. Even so.. Tamaki wasn't exactly the easiest person to read. One minute he's a ditzy blond and the next he's a serious young man.

As interesting as it is to find out about Tamaki's true feelings, Kyoya has no desire whatsoever to be the bait. Or the object of the 'King's wrath. Kyoya's eyes shifted from Tamaki to Haruhi who seems to find the window rather interesting.

'I suppose I really should apologize. A distracted Haruhi is not good for business.'

A selfish reason for apologizing to a person, but at least he's got the decency to do so.

* * *

"We'll see you ladies tomorrow!"

The Host Club politely ushered their guests after a rather tiring session, one that involves an intimidated Tamaki, an overly hyperactive Hunny, a pair of twins with their latest 'brotherly love' act, and a very creamy strawberry short cake that ended up some place other than Hunny's mouth.

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi turned around just in time to see a positively sugar high Hunny making a mad dash towards her before tumbling down with Hunny hugging her legs.

"Haru-chan, Bun-Bun says that you look very sad today. Haru-chan all right?"

"Uh.." Haruhi sent a pleading look to Mori and peeled Hunny's arms from her legs. "I'm fine. Just a little distracted, is all." And just when Haruhi was almost free from the older but smaller, boy's grasp, another pair of arms slithered around her shoulders and hugged her like a stuffed teddy.

"Oh, Haruhi! Daddy can't believe daddy didn't see it before!" Tamaki's eyes sparkled with tears as he looked at the girl that was trapped between his arm and his chest. "I was so busy entertaining that I forgot about my own daughter!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I appreciate your concern, but please let go of me."

"Looks like Haruhi are finally annoyed by you, Milord." Hikaru and Kaoru smirked as they began 'Operation Torture King'.

"Isn't she _always_ annoyed by him, dear brother?" Kaoru asked, making sure that his voice carried throughout the room.

"Why, I believe you're right, Kaoru. Isn't that so, Haruhi?"

Haruhi merely nodded her agreement and wriggled out of Tamaki's suffocating hug. Tamaki gave a cry of anguish and went into depression mode.

"But you know," Hikaru pulled her to one side of the room and said in a lower voice "You really DID looked a little upset back there."

"Yeah. More than the usual Tamaki-is-so-annoying-that-his-annoyance-carried-half-across-the-room-just-to-intimidate-me kind of upset." Kaoru linked his arm with Haruhi's as he looked at her with genuine concern.

"I'm fine. You heard me. I was just.. distracted." She tried wriggling her arm loose but failed as Hikaru link his arm with her other one.

"Nuh-uh. You're peeved about something."

"No, I am NOT! I told you, I was just.." Haruhi can feel her legs buckled involuntarily and swayed a little. The twins tighten their grip on her as her world began spinning like crazy. She began to feel queasy but regain her composure when Hikaru tugged her arm a little.

As her eyes began to focus, she realized that every one had their eyes on her. Each one a mixture of concern, fear, and astonishment. But there was only one pair of eyes that has a hint of guilt in it. Luckily, it was hidden beneath its glass barrier.

"…Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice was barely a whisper as he and his twin supported her.

Suddenly feeling rather hot around the collar, Haruhi firmly but gently, removed her arms from the twins' grasps. "I uh, better get going."

"Haruhi.." Haruhi dodged Tamaki as he tried to feel her forehead. "I'm fine, Tamaki-senpai."

"Haru-chan, Bun-Bun thinks you should rest. Ne, Taka-chan?" Hunny craned his neck for a better view of Mori's face. As passive as he is, Mori knows when something is wrong. And seeing Haruhi almost passing out like that meant that something was definitely wrong. So as a reply, he nodded.

"No, really! I'm fine! I really should go. Like, now." Haruhi made a grab for her books, all the while aware of the stare the boys were giving her.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi froze.

_Kyoya._

"Do you need a ride home?"

Haruhi was scared, but she couldn't help but notice the concern in his voice. Which is quite silly, because there's absolutely nothing to be scared of, right? Riiight.

"No, thank you Kyoya-senpai. I'll be just fine." Not being able to take it anymore, Haruhi fled Music Room 3 and made a wild dash towards the nearest drugstore.

* * *

**I guess this chapter kinda explains the title, ne? So, listen up, guys. I have a little favor to ask you : Who can tell me about Kyoya's family? I need the info for future chapters. Infos like 'what kind of person is his mom? Eccentric? Loving, 'Does he have any siblings?' and things like that. **

**PS : To those who dont know it yet, episode 16 has been uploaded in You Tube by xDaisukeChanx. If you love Hikaru and Haruhi together, then this episode is a must! Personally,I absolutely LOVE this episode! It gave me exactly what ineeded to write about Hikaru(hint,hint!)Its in three parts, so make sure you watch all of them.**

**Next Chapter :Kyo-chan's& Haru-chan's BIG Problem**

**What's wrong with Haruhi? Will Kyoya finally apologize? Or will heget more than he bargained for? And will Haru-chan's anger be the death of him? Whoooooo knoooooowwwssss!**


	3. Kyoya and Haruhi's BIG Problem

**Hey... You know, i'm really not supposed to be posting this chapter untill next week. But the sooner i post this, the better i feel because it'll narrow down my 'To Do' list. In this chapter, you get to read more of Kyoya and he'll be a little OOC. But just a bit, though. Haruhi will be a bit OOC as well, but that's only because she's under pressure. Thanks to the people who gave me a few infos regarding the Ootori family. I really appreciate your help.**

**Disclaimer : -.- zzzzzzz (not worth mentioning)**

* * *

It was getting late and Kyoya knows it. Not that he gives a damn, because right now, the only thing that he actually cared about was Haruhi. Or rather, her possible condition and its impact over him.

He knew he shouldn't have even tried scaring her off like that. He should've just let Tamaki had his way with Haruhi. But did he listen when Tamaki warned him? Noooooo…. He just HAD to take matters into his own hands. And look where it's got him now.

All worked up over something that's not even confirmed yet.

But.. is it? They didn't exactly take precautions like they're supposed to. Not that it was their fault or anything. It was totally unexpected. The plan was just to intimidate her, not.. not..

Damn!

He can't even say it without his stomach doing backflips. Something is really wrong with Haruhi and he knows it has something to do with him. Despite that, he still like to think that there were many explanations as to why Haruhi acted the way she did that day.

She could've just been sick. Or distracted, like she said. It could even be the result of staying up late every night to study. But no matter how many reasons Kyoya tried to come up with, there's always that one little reason he avoided at all costs.

'This is not working.'

Kyoya got up from his seat on one of the school's park bench and dusted his pants. A nervous act rather than a hygienic one.

'The only way to find out is to see her myself.'

Flipping his phone open, he called up his limo and waited by the school gate.

'It couldn't be that bad. She probably was just feeling sick or something. I'll apologize and we'll pretend none of it ever happened.'

An easy thing to do considering the fact that pretending none of it ever happen was the ONLY thing they did for the past three weeks. That is, unless you ignore the sleepless night he's been having. Probably his conscience bugging him for the first time in years.

He was sure that there is no way he would feel this bad if it was any other girl. But the problem is Haruhi wasn't_ just_ any other girl. She's a Host and (dare he say it?) his friend. Friends don't end up in one bed while on vacation. Especially not without their attires.

Kyoya snapped out of his reverie when the sound of a car horn reached his ears.

'It's probably nothing.'

The driver unclasp his seat beltto open the door for Kyoya, but paused as Kyoya opened it himself without even realizing it.

'Even if it _is_ something.. well how bad could it be?'

Ah.. the ever so famous last words.

* * *

Haruhi sat and stared into space, still dazed by the sudden discovery. She can't believe how all her life's work was going to waste in a blink of an eye. She had worked so hard to get where she is now. Too much she had withstood to achieve what she set out to do since middle school. Too much she had endured while working at the Host Club. But now.. now it's all futile. There is no way she's going survive this in one piece. 

First, there was her father to think about. Then, there's the school board. Worse of all, there's also the Host Club. She cared about every person in that club as though they were her family. What would they say if they found out that one of their own had betrayed them?

'Betray is such a strong word..'

Haruhi slowly drops her gaze from staring blankly at the wall to glaring menacingly at the little white stick that sat on the table. If looks could inflict damage on anything in it's path, the contraption would probably have melted by now.

Her eyes shifted onto the box that was lying next to it. She could easily make out the instructions.

'_Pink stripe...negative'_

'_Blue stripe...positive'_

Her eyes once again rested on the contraption, resuming its attempt to melt the darn thing that's clearly showing a dark blue stripe on it's indicator. She was going to _kill_ Kyoya for this. No matter what that boy does, it always ends up with her having to pay new debts. This time, the debt was way too high for her. Way, WAY too high.

Taking a deep, calming breath, she steadied herself and reminds that there's a solution somewhere. All she had to do was find it and everything will be just fine. But first, she needs to tell her fellow perpetrator the trouble he just put them into. And a few punches are in order as well.

Haruhi grabbed the offensive object, her coat, her keys, and practically kicked her apartment's door open.

WHAM!

Well, not quite. You see, Kyoya had been standing in front of the door for quite some time now. So when Haruhi kicked the door open, she had unknowingly slammed the door into Kyoya's face.

"Ouch…"

"Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi breathed. Somehow, Haruhi was torn between relieve and anger at her senior. Much like whenever Tamaki did anything stupid but survived. Kyoya, however took advantage of her silence and broke the ice.

"I see that you're feeling a little better."

She has to admit it, that really pissed her off. There's a reason why it's never a good thing to piss off Fujioka Haruhi. Most people avoid knowing that reason, but some, much like Kyoya, were not aware of this.

"A little better? A LITTLE BETTER?" Haruhi practically screamed in his ears. "Get in here Ootori Kyoya!"

Kyoya didn't even protest when Haruhi grabbed his collar and dragged him in. Needless to say, he was just too shocked –or terrified- to do anything. At first, Kyoya thought this as a good thing, because if Haruhi was willing to have a heart to heart talk with him voluntarily that must've mean that she's still the same _one_ individual he and his friends are fond of. Emphasis on the 'one'.

If you know what I mean.

But when he saw the death glare Haruhi sent him when they were seated, he knew that he was in deep, deep crap. She tossed a box onto the table without uttering a single word. His eyes lingered on Haruhi's face for a few moments before paying attention to the small, slender box.

His eyes popped out of his skull when he read the label.

'Hell no.'

"Surprised, Kyoya-senpai?" even with his eyes glued to the box, he could easily detect the venom dripping from her every word. "I wouldn't be surprised just yet if I were you."

Kyoya dragged his eyes reluctantly to look at Haruhi. "I.. shouldn't?"

"No. And do you know why?"

"Perhaps.. I'm better off not knowing, Haruhi."

"Oh, no. You're not falling out of this one. Here." She tossed the contraption onto the table where it landed exactly in front of Kyoya.

They were silent for a long time after that. Haruhi had her eyes closed and her breathing ragged as she struggled to keep herself from crying while Kyoya stared at the little white stick with a blank expression.

'There is no way.. but the result.. no, it can't be.'

'There must be some mistake. I mean, the commoners' pregnancy test couldn't possibly be accurate…'

'Could it?'

A choking sound was heard and Kyoya looked up, right into the face of a sobbing Haruhi. He was speechless. For once in his life, he has no strategy, no plan, no loopholes, no.. _anything_. He lost and he knows it. Commoners' test or not, a positive is a positive no matter how you look at it. The only thing he _can_ do is take responsibility.

He gulped.

'Just put up the evil-shadow-king-slash-cold-tough-guy look and get this over with.'

"Ha..Haruhi," he started. "Look, I will be taking responsibility for this, so there is really nothing to be upset about."

'Hey, that wasn't so bad.'

"Nothing to be upset about?"

'Ok.. never mind.'

Haruhi glared at Kyoya. Even with eyes full of tears, she still managed to quaver Kyoya's will for a while. "Kyoya-senpai, the moment I stepped into Ouran, I already had a plan in my head. And you know what that is?"

"Haruhi, I-"

"The plan was to get in, work hard, graduate, and go to law school. Not," she stood and pointed accusingly at Kyoya "Get in, work hard, get pregnant, and be a single mother!"

"Now wait just one second there, Haruhi. What do you mean by 'be a single mother'?"

"You know what? It doesn't matter, because there is no way I'm getting out of this alive. What are we going to tell the others?"

"Others?" Kyoya isn't proud to admit it, but he had momentarily forgotten about 'the others'. The others of course stand for Mr/Mrs Fujioka (whichever you prefer), the school board, the Host Club, and Kyoya's main concern, his family.

"Yes, others. What are we suppose to tell them? Oh, sure we can hide 'this' (points at stomach) for the first trimester, but what about the rest?"

Kyoya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He needs to think of a plan fast. Haruhi was right. Keeping this as a secret will only double the disaster that was sure to come. The sooner they tell the others, the better.

"Kyoya-senpai! I asked you a question! What are we suppose to tell the others?"

"Why don't you tell them that the both of you did the stupidest thing and now you're carrying the child of the Ootori heir?"

Haruhi froze. Kyoya shot Haruhi a nervous glance before turning to his right to face none other than Ryoji 'Ranka' Fujioka.

'_Damn!_'

* * *

**Whoa.. a cliffie. I hate to tell you this, but this MIGHT be the last chapter for a while. I have exams next week and the week after that, so update could be a little difficult for me what with all study group and extra classes the teachers are giving me. But i promise to update when ihave the time.**

**Next Chapter: Come Clean**

**How to explain to a cross-dressing guy that you're the reason his daughter is pregnant when she's not even the legal age? And not get yourself killed in the process? Its times like these that Kyoya wished he was a black belt...**


	4. Come Clean

**Hello, my dear readers! As you can see, i've updated my story despite all the study groups i've been doing lately. I said i'll update when i have the time, so here you are.**

**Disclaimer: -.- z z Z Z**

**Note:Honestly, i'm pretty much nervous about updating this chapter.**

* * *

The apartment was quiet. Everything was so still that it was almost unnatural. The water fell with a lazy 'drip drip' from the kitchen's sink, the curtain swayed ever so slightly in the wind, dust particles danced in the afternoon light, and in the center of the room sat three people. Two teens on one side, and a woman on the other.

No one spoke, no one moved, the authoress isn't even sure that they're breathing. The atmosphere was enough to tell you that the teens were in deep trouble. The tension was so intense that you could actually suffocate in it.

Ryoji was disappointed. Very, VERY disappointed. So disappointed that he didn't know what to say. They had been sitting like that for over an hour now, waiting for him to say something. But he couldn't. Not when he was feeling that this was all a horrible, horrible nightmare. He didn't expect to go though this for at least five to six years. Last he checked, the fantasy of this ever happening involved a very happy him to know that Haruhi was expecting. And she was married. And definitely wasn't in high school.

The 'Big Book Of Fatherly Stuff' that all fathers seem to have was right. It was always the bastard you trust that's out to bed your daughter.

Haruhi fidget and Ryoji frowned. What was he suppose to do? What was he suppose to say? What on God's green earth was he suppose to tell them? Tell them to never see each other again? No good cause the boy (glares at Kyoya) needs to take responsibility for his actions. Tell them to get rid of it? No way. Not ever. Not even if the world ends. The (gulp) child did nothing wrong to be treated that way. It's the parents' fault. Pull her out of the school?

Now there's an idea…

"How old is it?" Ryoji asked.

"I'm not sure. But its.. young."

"…"

Kyoya cleared his throat. "I'm really sorry for what I've done, Ranka-san. This is really my fault, not Haruhi. She didn't exactly agreed, so it-"

"So you're saying that you-that you _raped_ her?" Ranka screeched. He doesn't usually resolve to violence, but in this case, he'll make an exception. Crème ala Kyoya sounds very promising.

"No,Ranka-san.That's not what I meant." Kyoya willed himself to keep his cool.

"Then WHAT did you mean? Are you accusing my daughter of _seducing_ you into doing.. doing.. Oh GOD I cant even say it!"

"Its not that! Its.. Its too complicated to explain." The thing about keeping his cool, is that he have to be in a cool position to do so. But being the object of Ranka's fury is anything BUT cool.

"How is it complicated? Hmmm? HOW?"

"Well.. it wasn't suppose to end that way! I was just going to teach Haruhi a lesson for-"

"A LESSON? My GOD you're crazier than I thought!"

"Not THAT sort of lesson! Ranka-san, please do not make this more complicated than it already is!" That's it. The cool is gone and he is officially cracking up.

Haruhi sat in the middle of the cat and dog fight with a wary look on her face. The men were too busy arguing with each other to notice Haruhi sitting and staring at them as the their words becoming more and more uh.. inappropriate for a lady.

How on earth was she supposed to go to school? Her morning sickness will start soon and her stomach won't stay flat for long either. You can't possibly expect her to walk around campus sporting a huge tummy in a suit. The student body doesn't even know her true gender for God's sake! And what about the Host Club? How will they react? One's thing for sure, it won't be pretty. Why her? Why, oh why must it be her? Why? Why? WHY?

"I'm pulling her out of the school!"

Haruhi blinked. "Wait. WHAT?"

"You heard me. I'm pulling you out. That school is clearly not right for you. People might think that a school full of rich kids would be heaven on earth, but they're wrong. And sadly, you're the proof of that, Haruhi!"

"But Ranka-san. You can't do that! Seriously, you don't mean that."

"And why would you say that? If I pull her out, that means I took the problem right out of your hands. What's wrong with that?"

Once again, Haruhi was caught between an all out fight. But this time, her head was buzzing with her father's words. Her eyes rested on Kyoya as she tried to swallow reality's cruelty. She could have sworn that she saw hurt in his eyes when her father state his reason of pulling her out of Ouran.

"'What's wrong' is the fact that Haruhi worked hard to get the scholarship and you're taking it away? From what I observed –and believe me because that's my job- she loves it there. And anyway.. I never said I wanted her to be taken out of my hands."

Kyoya fought the urge to blush. He really did mean what he said. Sure, he's freaked out that he got Haruhi pregnant, and that every one was going to murder him one way or another, but it was his fault and it's not fair to Haruhi to lose her scholarship because of him. Besides, he's actually quite fond of her.

"Dad, please.. don't do this. He's right. I really love it there. And I love my friends. please.. don't do this." Kyoya bit his bottom lip. He didn't know why, but seeing Haruhi begged like that some how ticked him off. He glanced at Ryoji who had a calculating look on his face. Kyoya can tell that there's a raging war going on in his head.

"Fine. But only till you start to.. show. _Then_ I'm pulling you out."

* * *

"So tell me again why I'm wearing this?" Haruhi looked into the life size mirror and sees herself wearing a knee length Lolita dress with ribbons and lots and lots of frills. She frowned. Haruhi was _not_ a big fan of frills.

"To see how you look in frills. Besides, this is the only prototype dress we have and it so happens that its exactly your size." Kaoru stated as he fiddled with one of the ribbons.

The Host Club was closed for the day and the members were busying themselves with individual activities. Hunny was eating his cake-of-the-day with Mori watching him like a hawk, Tamaki was (obviously) daydreaming ever since he set eyes on Haruhi in the dress, Kyoya was busy with his laptop, and the twins were hovering over Haruhi who was modeling their latest creation.

"You mean to say," Haruhi's eyes bored into Kaoru's through the mirror reflection. "That this dress-"

"Prototype." Hikaru corrected her.

"Prototype dress, was made to fit me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Haruhi has known the twins long enough to see though their little schemes of getting her in a dress.

"That's one way of putting it." Hikaru grinned.

"But we prefer to pretend that it was pure coincidence the dress fits you perfectly."

"Now lets see how you look with this bonnet on." Hikaru said as he pulled a white, frilled, flowered_ thing_ out of the suitcase they brought.

Normally, Haruhi would have protest. But ever since the day her father decided to pull her out of Ouran, which was two weeks ago by the way, she prefer to go along with any of the Hosts' crazy antics. Anything to make them happy before Kyoya and her let the cat out of the bag.

_Flashback.._

"_So, what now?" Haruhi kicked a pebble out of the way as she and Kyoya took a walk in the park after their encounter with Haruhi's dad. _

"_Now, we wait." Was Kyoya's reply. He wasn't sure, but a plan was starting to unfold in his mind and that's comforting enough for him. At least for now._

"_Wait? For what?"_

"_Wait for the right moment to tell Tamaki and the others. Better let them know from us rather than from the principal when he gives disciplinary speeches." _

"_You know, I really should hate you for doing this to me." Haruhi sat on one of the stone bench and Kyoya followed. "I should really hit you or something."_

"_And yet, you didn't. Honestly, I expected you to report me."_

"_Yeah, me too. It would be the logical thing to do. But then again, what we did was hardly logical, wasn't it?"_

_Kyoya laughed softly. "True, true. Haruhi.." his voice became serious and he had a faraway look on his eyes. "I'm really sorry for all this. I truly am."_

_Haruhi sighed and studied her hands. She's been through a lot ever since her mom died. But this.. this was new. Whatever problem she landed herself in, it was always fixable. But not fixable like it's reversible or anything. That's just ridiculous. No one can take back what they've done. What's done is done. Fixable like you can make it right without people fussing. _

_But this, this was more than a mistake. You can't make this right without anyone freaking out. Other mistakes that she made before would simply disappear when she fixed it, but _this_will never disappear. Its going to keep growing and growing and one day be as big as she is. This mistake, problem, -or whatever you want to call it- will always be there no matter where she go. And when she's a high paying lawyer one day, this mistake will represent her past. Especially if it's a spitting image of its father._

"_I know you are. But honestly.. I really don't know what to say or how to feel about all this. Like I said, I really should hate you. But the thing is I don't. I'm just disappointed, I guess."_

"_Disappointed that things are going horribly wrong?"_

"_No." she raised her head to look at Kyoya who had a questioning look in his eyes. _

"_Disappointed that you let your manipulative nature took over even when you know it's not right." _

_Kyoya's eyes widened for a split second before it closes with a soft sigh emitting from his lips. A slight, almost sad smile touched his lips. "I see."_

_End Flahback.._

They decided to let the others know when they (the Hosts) notice that something is wrong. No point inviting tragedy when everything is so perfect. Somehow, Haruhi thinks that everything won't be perfect for long. Her morning sickness had just started and she can't seem to smell food without having to throw up. Just yesterday she threw up when Hunny brought a batch of strong smelling cinnamon cookies. The only thing that's worse than the hurling fit are the cramps she's been getting. It's safe to say that she has a new respect for all mothers in the world.

"Haruhi? Hello! Anyone in there? Earth to Haruhi!"

"Huh? What?" Haruhi turned around and her eyes fell onto the twins' faces. Their faces however, were close. Very, very close. Haruhi took a few steps back and tripped over one of the footstools. She lost her balance and gave a surprised yelp as her body began to descend.

Time seemed to slow down as Haruhi tried to balance herself by flapping her arms wildly while the twins struggled to get a hold of her. Tamaki and Mori were there in an instant to catch Haruhi and Hunny was clutching Bun-Bun in anticipation. All seemed lost as each men failed to grab her but then, as her body came close to the hard floor, a soft thump was heard and all was quiet.

Haruhi opened her eyes slightly and braced herself for the pain. But nothing happened. Not a single tinge of pain. In fact, she felt strangely comfortable, like she was covered in something soft and cuddly.

"Kyoya.." Haruhi's eyes shot wide open at the sound of Tamaki's voice. She was right. She really was covered in something soft and cuddly. And that 'something soft and cuddly' is none other than Kyoya. Anyone can see that the boy had lunged headfirst to catch the girl before she made contact with the cold hard floor. To others, this seems like an act of heroism and possibly love. But to the other five young men that was staring at the couple like they weren't even human, this was an act of pure taboo. Something that should never happen.

Why should it? Kyoya doesn't like Haruhi as much as the others. He never really cared about her whenever she was in danger while the rest of them panicked. Just because they don't run around like an idiot like Tamaki doesn't mean that they're not worried. But why now? Why did Kyoya saved Haruhi from falling to the floor when he barely moved when Haruhi fell down a _cliff_?

That question echoed in Tamaki's, Kaoru's, Hikaru's, Mori's, and even Hunny's mind as Kyoya slowly sat up with Haruhi still neatly tucked in his arms.

Kyoya didn't seem to notice the stares he was getting from Haruhi and the club. All he could think about is how close she had been to falling on the floor. Why in the world did she have to trip in the first place? Didn't she care about her _condition_ at all? What was she playing at? Maybe he should consider setting a whole unit of his police force to watch over her or something. Or maybe he should just wire her whole apartment just to be safe. And what right do the twins have to cause her to trip like that? He was going to _kill_ those two devils.

'Why is everyone so quiet?'

He looked up from his position on the floor. All eyes were on him and the girl in his arms.

'Oh no..'

It just occurred to him how this might look to others. The Shadow King suddenly showing affection for Fujioka Haruhi and saved her from crashing down to the floor was just simply too darn weird.

"Kyoya. What's going on?" Tamaki's voice once again cut through the silence like a knife.

For the first time in two weeks, dread, fear, and guilt resurfaced within Kyoya as he sighed and lifted Haruhi onto the (guilty) footstool. There was concern in her eyes when Kyoya shifted his gaze to look at Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club.

Time to come clean.

* * *

**OK.. I know that you guys were expecting Kyo-chan to get his butt kicked by Ranka. Sorry it didn't happen, but at least i put a little (barely there) fluff between our fav couple! (laughs nervously) Besides, there's still the Host Club. Who knows what they're (or a particular someone) gonna do to Kyo-chan.**

**Next Chapter : The King's Fury; RUN, KYOYA, RUN!**

**So far, Kyoya already handled Haruhi and Ranka. But now, he have to face Haruhi's other dad : his best friend. Who is a total drama queen. With a violent side. Who also happens to be in love with the mother-to-be. Sounds easy? Yup. Too bad doing the actual thing can't be as easy.**


	5. King's Fury:RUN,KYOYA,RUN!

**The exams are O.V.E.R! Now all I have to worry about are the results (shudders). I just wanna thank you guys for being patient with me and for sticking to this story. Now what can i say about this chapter? I guess all i can say is that the whole pregnant thing will put Kyo-chan and Tama-chan's friendship to the test. Oh god. My brain is so jammed rightnow.**

**Disclaimer : Do we have to do this EVERYTIME?**

* * *

They did it. They told the club what had happened. They had explained to them every freaking detail of what had occurred that night. And worse of all, they had told the club Haruhi's current condition.

Haruhi had her eyes trained on the floor the whole time while Kyoya explained in his usual cool voice. He explained it so well that Haruhi had the feeling that might have rehearsed his lines since his discovery.

Everyone was so quiet that one could actually tell which heartbeat belongs to whom. This is so much worse than Haruhi anticipated. She would have been happy if they started to shout at her for being stupid. Their silence was simply too much for her to handle. It shows that they're upset and she _hates_ it whenever they get upset. She wished that someone would say something, _anything_ to break the ice.

"So, Haru-chan is going to have a baby?"

Ah, the sweet voice of an angel named Hunny.

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya who was too busy staring at Tamaki and answered, "Yes, I am."

Haruhi knew that if there's anyone who wouldn't be able to accept this whole fiasco, its Tamaki. She really couldn't blame Kyoya for not taking his eyes off the boy. Tamaki may be a sweet boy (not to mention a hopeless romantic) but it is never wise to anger him.

"And the daddy is Kyo-chan?"

Haruhi took a deep breath to answer the question but someone beat her to it.

"From what my _dear_ friend told us all, yes, the daddy is _Kyo-chan_."

Despite what she had expected, Haruhi winced. She wasn't used to an angry Tamaki. He was always so vibrant and lively that it's hard to believe this is the same boy who would twirl her around and mope whenever she told him off. It just doesn't seem natural for a happy person like Tamaki to have venom dripping from his every word.

Especially when the venom was directed to his best friend.

"Oh, so okasan is going to be an otousan?"

"_Yes_, Hunny-senpai. Mom is going to be a daddy." Tamaki's glare never faltered even when Mori raised his eyebrows at Tamaki's misdirected anger. Kyoya kept his cool and returned the King's stare with his usual fathomless gaze, as though daring Tamaki to do something. Haruhi had never been so terrified in her entire life as she studied Tamaki's face, from his frown to the intensity of his eyes. There were.. things that should not have been present in his eyes. Things that were the very opposite of Suoh Tamaki. Things like.. betrayal, contempt, pain, and darkness.

"I've had just about enough of this. I'm leaving."

Tamaki stood up from his chair with such force that it tumbled down to the floor, his eyes still burning holes into Kyoya. But when his gaze fell on Haruhi before he exited the room, his eyes soften and there was deep sorrow and disappointment in them. Haruhi's stomach twisted with guilt.

"Tamaki, wait. I'm not done." Kyoya hollered just in time to stop the king from storming out of the room. Tamaki's hand posed in mid air as Kyoya's words traveled across the room. He half turned and glared at his best friend.

"We're done when I say we're done. And right now, I say WE'RE DONE." He took off, slamming the door in the process. Kyoya shot Haruhi an apologetic look and went after Tamaki.

* * *

Once out side, Kyoya scanned the corridor for his best friend and soon-to-be enemy if he doesn't catch him before he leaves the territory. He heard distant footsteps and saw flashes of blue and gold rounding off a corner. Kyoya broke into a run and tore down the corridor and once again saw the blue material before it disappear down the stairs.

"Tamaki! I said I'M NOT DONE!" he yelled as he tried to catch up with the fuming king.

"And I said WE ARE!" Tamaki yelled over his shoulders as he picked up pace and jumped two stairs at a time. "Leave me alone Ootori!"

'Uh-oh. Family names. This can't be good.'

"TA-MA-KI!" it's so uncharacteristic of him to go running after someone like this, but then again, he hasn't been himself these last few weeks. So it doesn't matter. He knew that things would turn out his way, but it still caught him by surprise. And if there's anything he hated more than losing money, it's being caught by surprise. At least now no one can say that he doesn't care about his friends.

Tamaki was angry. Oh, yes he is. Angry that his best friend stabbed him in the back, angry that Haruhi was involved in it, angry that he failed to sense anything form the beginning, and most of all, angry that all of this had to happen to him and the two person he cared most about.

And despite all that, he found himself slowing down so that Kyoya could catch up with him.

"Why?" he asked as Kyoya's footsteps got closer and closer. "Why did you do this to me?" he asked again when he was sure that Kyoya was standing right behind him. "What right do you have to take all that matters to me?"

"None. I don't have any right at all. I never said I did. And I'll definitely never say it either." He answered, voice low, face masked.

"Then why? Dammit Ootori! WHY?" Tamaki spun around and grabbed Kyoya's collar. Kyoya smiled slightly and Tamaki slammed him against the wall. "What's so funny?"

"Since when did you start calling me by my family name?"

"Not the point, Ootori!" he growled.

"I _told_ you, Tamaki. I didn't know why. It just.. happened. You always said that love makes you do crazy things."

"But you don't love her!"

"Oh? And _you_ do?"

"I thought I made it obvious!"

"You did." He stated, pushing his specs up with his pointer and middle finger. A difficult task when you have an angry Frenchman trying to choke you to death. "And yet you were never sure that it was truly love, did you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamaki pushed Kyoya harder against the wall.

"It means that you're so called love could be a simple case of an infatuation or brotherly love."

"Kyoya.." his voice was low, but its obvious that he was threatening the dark haired lad.

"Tamaki, listen. I meant what I said. I didn't know why. It just happened, ok? I just wanted Haruhi to realize that what you said about her being a woman when you saved her was true. Things just got out of hand." Kyoya sighed. "Please. Trust me Tamaki.'

"I did." His grasp loose and he took a few steps back. "I did trust you."

"And now you have to do it again. You have to trust me again if you want to make this work for Haruhi. Tamaki," Kyoya didn't know what to say. Should he tell the king the problem that all of them are facing right now? It might anger him more, but it might also be his ultimate breakdown.

'Funny.. I've always thought that Haruhi's pregnancy would be his ultimate breakdown. And yet he still managed to get a hold of himself.' Kyoya's hands went up to straighten his tie. 'Or, perhaps not completely.'

Now, back to the main issue. Should he tell Tamaki? Yes, he should. No more secrets. 'Here goes..'

"Ranka-san is pulling Haruhi out of Ouran soon."

"Wha-what?" Tamaki's anger evaporated in an instant. Pulling her out? No way!

"She-he can't do that!"

"Yes, she can. We both know it's probably the best thing to do since Haruhi can't stay hidden forever,"

"Wonder who's fault is that.."

'Ok.. ouch.'

"Tamaki.. I really am sorry, you know. Think about it. How many times have I apologize to you before? Hardly if memory serves me right. I only apologize when I mean it, and trust me when I say that _I mean it_."

"…"

"…"

"Just answer me this question, Kyoya.."

Kyoya nodded, indicating that he was all ears.

'So now we're back to Kyoya, eh?'

"Do you.. love her? And don't lie to me." He wasn't angry anymore, Kyoya can tell. Just slightly upset and very much determined. "God knows I've had enough of lies to last me two life times."

"…"

"Kyoya?"

"..You ask me to be honest. And I will be." Kyoya looked Tamaki straight into the eyes and said, "I honestly don't know."

'Probably the only honest thing I've said.'

* * *

**I know its not like Tama-chan to go all violent like that and its totally weird that Kyo-chan actually chased after his friend. But after watching episode 8 where Tamaki went ballistic, i guess its possible he might pulled the slam-Kyoya-to-the-wall stunt. And as for Kyo-chan, i like to think him as some one who cares a lot about others but tries to hide his kindness out of pride. Kinda like episode 18. Oh, and I decided to put a bit of fluff in every chapter so its all up to you to figure out the fluff in this one.**

**Next Chapter :One Plus One Makes Three**

**While Kyoya was running all over the school, Haruhi had been stuck in the Third Music room with the rest of the Club. So what happens when one of them loses their temper? How will Haruhi handle the boy? With a little help from a friend, things will go just fine. At least that's what she's hoping for.**


	6. One Plus One makes Three

**Umm.. i guess i owe you guys a damn good explaination for my tardyness. But just so you know, it's not my fault! FF.N refuse to upload the story! Its not like i didnt try.. So.. Forgive me? I dont know why, but my account's tool bar wouldnt work, so you guys will have to suffer a little for the lack of proper lines. Hope you guys dont mind. **

**Disclaimer : Getting tired of this.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Everyone stared at the door after Kyoya exited the room. At first, there was silence, then they heard the sound of running footsteps followed by shouts, then silence, more shouting, and now back to silence. Each one of them strained their ears for any hint of a fight. Mori was already standing when they heard the first argument, but no sound of colliding fist or screams of pain reached their ears.

Haruhi sighed.

'Kyoya must be talking to him right now.'

She wished he would hurry up because the tension inside the music room was starting to suffocate her. No one said a word after Kyoya left and she can feel the uneasiness vibrating from each one. Even Hunny seem to be at lost of what to say. So Haruhi just sat there, wishing that Kyoya would be able to calm Tamaki down and drag him back here to clear things up with the other guys.

But it was her fault that they had to tell the guys earlier than planned.

Why did she have to fall? If she didn't, then they would have more time to prepare for this day. Why did Kyoya saved her, anyway? She was sure that the twins, Mori, or Tamaki could've caught her. So why bother flinging himself onto the floor like that just to save her?

'Maybe he feels responsible.' Said the ever so famous 'inner voice' that everyone seem to have.

'Well, he should. Pulling me onto the bed with him was the stupidest idea he came up with.'

'And yet you comply and didn't move a muscle when he did.'

'As if I could.'

'Uh, ya you could. You just didn't want to cause you were curious.'

'No I wasn't! I was just.. shocked.'

'Curiosity killed the cat.'

'Gods, shut up will you?'

"Ahem!" Haruhi looked up.

Kaoru was fiddling with a rose he pulled out of a vase and cleared his throat again. "Wow. I never knew Kyoya had it in him. And I thought Mori was the wild type!" He laughed nervously and sent a lopsided grin towards Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled a little.

'Good old Kaoru.'

"You know what?" Hikaru uncrossed his legs and stood up looking at no one in particular. "Tono was right. Come on Kaoru." Hikaru retrieve their school bags and took a few quick strides towards the door.

"Hikaru, I think we should wait.." Kaoru didn't want to leave. They're needed here. Haruhi needed them. They can't just take off like that when their important friend was in trouble.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru half glared at his twin. At first Kaoru was scared, his brother NEVER glared at him before. But when he looked deeper into the identical amber orbs, he understood. How come he never realized it before? His brother wasn't glaring at him, he was trying to hide his anger and disappointment by _pretending_ to be angry at Kaoru.

Fearing Hikaru would do something harsh if he went home alone, Kaoru gave in and took his bag that Hikaru was holding out. With a final meaningful look at Haruhi, Kaoru took his brother's arm and marched him away from the source of his pain as fast as possible. Once outside, Kaoru took a detour towards the school's garden with Hikaru protesting all the way.

"Kaoru! Where do you think you're going? KAORU!"

"You really need to stop flinging your feelings at people, Hikaru." Kaoru said with a smile as he continued dragging his brother whose tantrum could rival a four year old.

'Honestly,' Kaoru thought. 'He really does remind me of the kids at Ouran Elementary.'

Spotting a bench on the far side of the rose beds, Kaoru give his brother one last yank and sat on the bench with an exhausted sigh. All he has to do now is wait and make sure his brother don't run off somewhere.

"Why are you doing this?" Hikaru crossed his arms and glared at his brother half heartedly. He really wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible, but he didn't want to leave Haruhi like that. Which is weird, seeing that she was the reason he wanted to leave so much. So in short, he wanted to leave because seeing Haruhi really made his heart ache but he was having second thoughts because he didn't want to leave Haruhi like that because it also made his heart ache. Does it even make sense?

Hikaru raked his fingers through his hair.

'Why is this so complicated?'

Kaoru observed Hikaru with interest as the older twin started pulling his hair out of frustration. He smiled and shook his head. Kaoru understands what his brother must be feeling right now. They never opened their world to anyone else before. It was always just the two of them and no one else. He supposed that Tamaki was right. Their world was much too small, one day when there's no one else around, they would suffocate in the small world that they build since the day they were born.

The younger twin has to admit it; he was quite scared whenever he thought about it. He loves his brother dearly and would do anything for him, but there were times when he would wonder what will happen to Hikaru if something broke them away from each other. Who was going to stop his brother from doing reckless things? Who was going to make sure he doesn't push the school rules to the limit? Who was going to make sure he lived his life properly?

But then Haruhi came along. He knew. He knew from the moment Hikaru planned out their first prank on Haruhi, his brother was falling fast and hard for the girl. The best proof for this theory is the way Hikaru always looking out for her as he would for him. They had opened their fortress for Haruhi, and now their world consists of Hikaru, himself, and Haruhi.

It was true that Kaoru have better control of his emotions than his brother, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's scared for Hikaru and Haruhi. He's scared that Hikaru will have to go through his first crisis of being a friend while Haruhi will have to handle the obstacles that the outside world has in store for her. Apart from that, he's pretty annoyed by Kyoya for doing this to Haruhi. He knew the older boy didn't mean it to happen, but somehow that only angered him more. What kind of idiot would do things that he knew it was wrong but do it anyway and later tell his friends that he didn't mean it to happen because it just did?

An idiot like Kyoya, of course.

Kaoru trailed his eyes from his hair pulling brother and gaze at the blue sky instead.

'So, Tono is angry, Hikaru is confused, Kyoya and Haruhi feel guilty, Mori-sempai is indifferent, and Hunny-sempai is playing oblivious. Some things are going change around here.'

Kaoru frowned. He thought he just saw someone walking down the path… he focused his eyes and caught himself from sighing in relief.

'_There_ you are. Took you long enough.'

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi saw the look Kaoru gave her as he walk out the door. She knows him long enough to understand that he wants her to follow them. But what was she going to say? Sorry that she got herself pregnant by a fellow host? Sorry that she didn't tell them what happen straight away? Sorry that she let them down?

'Never mind that now.' Haruhi got up, took a deep breath, and started for the door. That is, until she felt something, some_one_ tugging at her blazer.

"Haru-chan stay and eat cake with me?" It wasn't a request, but an order. If not, then how come Mori was standing guard by the door?

"Um.." she glanced at Mori and the door. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but he wouldn't exactly let her pass either. To him, if Hunny says she stays and eats cake, that _means_ she stays and eats cake.

"Ok."

"Yay!"

It felt weird to sit there at the table with Mori and Hunny when everyone else was either too busy fuming at their best friend or probably being forced to go somewhere by their stubborn sibling. She should be out there looking for the twins by now, not reluctantly eating strawberry cake (she won't admit it, but the cake was awesome). She didn't even know why Hunny-sempai forced her to stay here. It can't be just for cakes, not when half of the club has gone missing.

Her eyes wandered around the music room and finally settled on Mori. Call her paranoid, but she could've sworn that he had been staring at her.

"Mitsukuni."

"Hai?" Hunny stared at Mori with his big, innocent smile and then nodded. "Come on Bun-Bun!"

Haruhi gulped. Of all the people she expected to scold her, Mori was the last person she had in her mind. Mori-sempai is the quiet type of person, so she never seen him angry before. Worried, yes. Frustrated, yes, of course. But angry? Never. Looking at his face made her wonder how he feels about all this chaos.

"Mori-sempai, I am so sorry for all this. If the Host Club falls apart, it'll be my fault! Kyoya-sempai isn't the only one to blame, so please don't—"

"I understand."

"Eh? M-Mori-sempai?"

"I knew before you told us."

"You-you do? But-but,"

"There were signs." He shrugged and Haruhi stared. Just exactly what is going on in his head?

"Hikaru is a little upset. Be gentle."

Wait. Mori was giving advice?

'_Who is this impostor and what have he done to the real Mori?'_

Try as she might, she can never get used to the strange world of the Host Club and its members.

"You should go now. The garden is the best place to look."

"Eh?" it took Haruhi a while to realize that she was being dismissed. Still recovering from the initial shock of an advice giving Mori, she bowed her head slightly and left the music room for the garden.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Once there, she scanned the place for the twins. It's easier said than done, for the garden was large enough to be considered as a park. So it's a good thing that Hikaru was unconsciously mumbling while he pulled on his hair, otherwise, it would've taken her ages to find them. Now all she had to do was follow the mumbling, which led her to the Hitachiin siblings who were sitting on the whitewashed bench. Kaoru saw her first and smiled.

Hikaru didn't even looked up when Kaoru left his side to talk to Haruhi, he was too preoccupied with muttering things like "damn you Kyoya." Or "I should've been there." or "I'm gonna kill you for this."

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when Kaoru placed a finger to her lips.

"You can explain, apologize, or whatever you want to say to me later. Just please talk some sense into Hikaru, ok?"

He winked, stepped behind Haruhi, and gave her a slight push with a soft "Go on."

Reluctantly, she sat beside Hikaru and looked at the pathetic sight of him pulling his hair while mumbling nonsense. She cleared her throat.

He stopped mumbling and looked up, right into Haruhi's face.

"Haruhi?" a smile tugged his lips when he saw her sitting right next to him, but he scowled as he realized that his little brother had once again, set him up with Haruhi.

"Hikaru, I know you probably don't want to hear this and I'm not sure if it will make you feel less hostile with me, but I'm really, really sorry about all this. You have no idea how bad I feel right now. Please, please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Why him though?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Of all the guys in the world, why him?" he asked again. "Not that I'll be less furious if it was someone else, mind you. But seriously, why him? Why Kyoya?"

"I-I don't know. It's not like I get to choose or anything!

"Well, you should've told us earlier! I thought we were friends!"

"We are! What makes you think we're not?"

"Oh, I don't know.. maybe the fact that you've been keeping this from us?" he snapped. He didn't like arguing with Haruhi, but his temper is not something he has control of.

"Because I knew that you'll freak out."

"Freak out? I do NOT freak out. _I_ freak people out, not the other way around."

"Well, you sound pretty freaked out to me." She knew that it wasn't her place to be angry, but right now, she's starting to lose her temper with Hikaru. Why does he have to be so difficult all the time? "Why can't you just grow up and take this like an adult?"

'I did not just said that. I DID NOT just said that!'

"Grow up? GROW up? Maybe you're the one who should grow up! You don't even know that someone is in love with you! You don't even realize that I—" Hikaru stopped. A slight blush took over his cheeks and he wished for nothing more than to crawl into a hole and stay there till the end of the world.

"That you what?" she asked. "Hikaru?"

"Nothing. Forget I ever said that." he took a deep breath, and said, "I shouldn't have shouted at you. Sorry."

"Iie. It was my fault, too. To tell you the truth, I'm kinda glad that you shouted at me." Hikaru raised a quizzical eyebrow. "It's true! Better to get shouted at than given the silent treatment. And beside… um, Hikaru?"

Hikaru didn't answer. He was too busy concentrating on Haruhi's scent. While Haruhi was explaining herself, he slipped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into warm embrace.

"Silly girl." He mumbled into her hair.

"Next time," Hikaru and Haruhi pulled back from each other and looked over at Kaoru who was standing in front of them, hands in his pockets. "Think twice before you hide anything from us. We can't hold our world together if you keep secrets."

Kaoru smiled brightly at the two teens.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Ok, that was.. weird. When i started writing this chapter, I set my mind on making Hikaru furious, but this came out instead. He's angry, but not to the point of saying reckless things. Don't worry though, there will be an angry Hikaru chapter. I promise you that. But don't you just _love _Kaoru when he plays the mature one?Oh, and please review so that i know you guys are still reading this story!**

**Next Chapter: A Normal Day (or not) **

**Things are much easier now that the Club knows. In this chapter, Kyoya will have to face Haruhi's demands and whatnots. And Haruhi will have to handle Tamaki as he become more and more annoying. But remember though.. just because Hikaru kept quiet, doesnt mean he's not holding a grudge. The eyes can't see what the heart holds.**


	7. A Normal Day or not

**(teary) Sorry for the water works guys, but i just saw a v.sad AMV that i found in You Tube.(sniffles) God, the tears just wont stop! K' in this chapter.. in this-dammit! (starts wailing)**

**Disclaimer : (still crying/slobbering on the floor) **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_The room was spacious and neat. Everything was in order. The chair, the desk, the couch, the files, and the photo frames. Behind a large oak desk, sat a man in his mid-20s who was wearing an authentic black Armani suit with a plain black tie._

_The man pushed his glasses further up his nose and continued typing vigorously into his computer. He has a good life, that man does. He's in control of the family's business, he's got powerful ally, unlimited power, wealth, and fame. A life that he wanted ever since he first understand how the world works._

_He stopped typing and walked over to the huge window to look at the empire he created. Hands behind his back, he could feel the rush of pride going through his entire body as he watched cars going in and out of his estate. Business was doing great and its all thanks to him._

_Suddenly, he felt as though someone was tugging his pants. 'That's weird,' he thought. 'There shouldn't be anyone here.' Looking down, he saw a child- a little girl to be exact- arms encircled around his left leg. _

_The little girl was beautiful. Her hair was jet black, shoulder length, and curled slightly at the bottom. Her eyes were huge, brown and innocent. She was wearing a simple white sundress that contrasts with her hair and slightly tanned skin nicely. _

"_Hello, where did you come from?" the man asked._

"_I've always been here," was her answer._

"_Really? How come I never see you before?"_

"_That's because I'm not here yet."_

"_How can you not be here when you've always been here?" he asked, puzzled to no end._

"_I don't know," she shrugged. _

"_Ok.." he sighed. Why was he even talking to this girl? "Where's your father?"_

_The girl tightened her grip around his leg, making it rather hard to keep balance. "He's here."_

"_Well, who is he?"_

"_You are." _

"_WHAT?"_

Ootori Kyoya woke up with a start at the sound of his cell phone ringing. He groaned and searched the bedside table for the little device. He didn't need to look at the caller's ID. He already knew who that was by the sound of their ringtones, 'This better be good.' He thought as he flipped his phone open.

"Good morning, Haruhi. How may I help you?" he squinted his eyes to look at the digital clock and resisted the urge to swear.

"We have a problem, Kyoya-sempai." She said, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, I figured that much. But can't it wait? We'll meet at school in a few hours, anyway."

"That's the problem!" Kyoya flinched. Upon entering her second month, Haruhi's temper has been like a live wire without the fuse. Touch it and you'll get shock. "School!"

"What about school?" Kyoya snuggled with the comforter around him.

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Nothing fits anymore!"

Kyoya's drooping eyes shot wide open and sighed. 'Gaining weight already?'

"Calm down, Haruhi. I'll be over at your place in," he squint his eyes to look at the digital clock again. "half an hour."

"Ok then!" Did he mention that Haruhi can act like a lioness and then switch to angel mode in record time? "Oh, and can you get me some fresh strawberries?"

"Huh?"

"OK! Thanks! Bye!" and she hung up.

Kyoya stared at his phone at arms' length for a good five minutes. First she called demanding a new set of uniform, and now she's ordering him around like a servant? Ah, well. At least she stopped calling him in the middle of the night just so she could rant on and on and on about pointless things.

'If you're so annoyed by that, why not just tell her?' there's that annoying voice again.

'I don't know. She _is_ pregnant after all.'

'You are so spoiling that woman.'

'Am not.'

'Admit it. You can't deny her anything.'

He sighed, flipped his phone close, and got out of bed. As he pulled back the curtains, he couldn't help but remember the dream he had. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, nor was it a happy dream. He guess that it's somewhere in between. Beside, the girl didn't look so bad. Wonder how a boy would look..

Kyoya shook his head slightly as he realized what he had been thinking. He's been doing that a lot lately and it's freaking him out. No matter how hard he tried, his mind always seemed to make up images for the unborn child and the dream he had didn't help either. A knock on the door pulled him back into reality and he frowned.

"Come in." Kyoya watched as the door opened and a maid stood in the doorway, looking a little taken aback.

"Master, you're.. awake?" she asked. It's not everyday the young master Kyoya wake up without someone remind him to. "But, its not your usual wake up time."

"I had a wake up call." He said with a slight chuckle. 'Literally speaking.'

"Oh, I see. Breakfast will be served in ten minutes if the young master is hungry." The maid bowed slightly and turned to return to her daily task.

"Wait. Could you ask someone to get some strawberries?"

The maid paused in the doorway and looked at Kyoya curiously. "Strawberries, sir?"

"Yes, strawberries. A box will do and it must be fresh. Make sure you get it by the time I'm done with breakfast, am I understood?"

"I'll send for someone right away." She bowed again and left.

Kyoya turned his head to look at the blue sky and a soft, tired sigh escaped through his lips.

"I really am spoiling that woman."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Are you sure it's the baby?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

The both of them were sitting in the Ootori limousine as the black vehicle cut though the traffic smoothly, making its way to the prestigious Ouran Campus. He had been sitting there, by the window and staring at Haruhi as she popped one strawberry after another into her mouth. All those munching and finger licking made him wonder if it's truly the baby that's making her gain weight.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi chose another strawberry from the box Kyoya brought her and took a delicate bite. Delicious.

"Watching you eat made me wonder whether it's the baby that's making your waistline bigger or the fact that you're eating too much." Kyoya shrugged, unaware of the danger he just placed upon him. Rule number one of handling a pregnant woman : _Never_ talk about her waistline.

"_Excuse_ me!" Haruhi dropped the red juicy berry and glared at Kyoya. You know the kind of glare your mom gives you if you flunk something? Yea, that kind of glare. "Why do you suppose I'm eating too much? Does it ever occurred to you that its because I'm eating for two?"

Kyoya sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said. "You win."

Haruhi smiled sweetly and picked up another berry. Kyoya shifted his eyes to look at the passing cars instead and shooting occasional looks at Haruhi. He couldn't help but notice how the past two months had changed her. Thanks to the blazer, she didn't look pregnant at all. But when he arrived on her doorsteps this morning, him in the Ouran uniform and she in her PJs, he was a little surprised to see a slight bump on her usually flat stomach.

That's just shows how much the baby was progressing. His eyes lingered for a while on her stomach as thoughts ran wild in his mind.

Its odd, but he felt almost _excited. _Some might say he's happy, but he knows that's not the case. Happy is when he couldn't stop thinking about the baby and can't wait till the delivery date. Happy is when he started thinking about baby names and debates whether to name the baby after his father or grandfather. Happy is when he takes care of the mother like she's the Empress, deserving nothing but the best. Happy is when he keeps thinking the three of them as a family.

He doesn't feel like that at all. He just feels excited to have a new project to work on. Exited or maybe even curios to see how his father was going to take this little piece of news. Exited that he finally get to concentrate on something other than real estate and stocks index. Exited that he's actually getting an heir of his own.

'WAITAMINUTE. That's not right.'

He had been thinking things thoroughly and decided that he had to tell his father before words got out. He had been able to shut a few a people through bribery and blackmail so far, but it wont be long before one of his father's 'spies' get a wind of what's going on.

"Haruhi," he asked cautiously, testing the waters.

"Uh-huh.." was all she was able to say as she licked some of the juice from her finger. Kyoya shook his head and handed her a napkin.

"Are you free this Sunday?"

"I think so.. Yeah, I'm free." She answered. But then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy. "Why you asked?"

"I was thinking that dinner at my place would be a lovely affair."

Haruhi stared. Did he really think she'd fall for that? Earth to Kyoya! Haruhi is pregnant, not retarded.

"What are you up to, Kyoya-sempai?"

Kyoya almost smiled at her sharpness. Not that he expected anything less from the girl.

"My father will be back from his business trip in LA and my idiot of a brother will be off to Taiwan while the other one will be in Osaka. A perfect time to tell him the news, don't you think?"

"I guess.. Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes, Haruhi?" upon hearing her answer, he was already making drafts in his trusty laptop and didn't seem to pay much attention to her.

"You really don't like your brothers, do you?"

He stopped typing and looked out the window, thinking of a way to answer her question. Or was it a statement?

"_I doubt Kyoya-kun will ever be the head of the family no matter how hard he try."_

"I respect them for their talents in the business field." He said after a few minutes of thinking. "But; no I don't."

"Why?"

"_You should be aware that I will not be satisfied by just that."_

"There are things that I can't tell you, Haruhi. Let's just say that being the third son is never easy, especially when you have issues with your father." Kyoya gave Haruhi a look that says 'end of topic' and stared beyond the tinted window.

They fell silent after that, each occupied with their own thoughts. Kyoya knew that telling his father wouldn't be the easiest thing to do, but he needs to get this over with if he wants his plan to work out. He had been planning on how to get through Haruhi's pregnancy ever since his little warfare with Ranka.

Every detail has been planned with care and there were absolutely no space for mistakes and errors. The school board won't be much of a problem as Tamaki would see to that. Plans of Haruhi's safety and comfort when she reaches her third trimester was already in motion. But the plan would be in vain if he didn't talk to his father.

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Kyoya was taken by surprised. Why shouldn't he? Haruhi was known not to care about what people think of her. So what in the world would posses her to ask such a un-Haruhi-like question? But looking at her as she played with the napkin he gave her, her lips unusually red from all the strawberries she's been eating, and eyes showing signs of vulnerability, he couldn't help but feel a little.. guilty.

Kyoya took another napkin from a pile in one of the compartments, lean in a little, and wiped Haruhi's lips clean.

"What's not to like?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Okaaaasaaaan!"

Kyoya who got out of the limousine before Haruhi, placed himself directly in front of the girl and successfully thwarted Tamaki's attempt to hug her. "Watch it, Otousan. You wouldn't want Haruhi to get hurt, now do you?"

Tamaki's eyes broaden and panic took over. "OH GOODNESS NO! I would never _DREAM_ of doing such a thing!" he then produced a rose out of thin air (he does that all the time, ne?) and placed it over his heart in his (usual) dramatic act.

"What kind of father would hurt his precious daughter and grandchild?"

Haruhi's left eye twitched. _Grandchild_? Well, that's something she never heard him say. Normally, Haruhi was pretty much pissed off that he had the nerve to say the word grandchild to her face; but she took it as a sign that Tamaki was no longer upset over the whole ordeal. It's a good thing to know, because Haruhi isn't sure how long she'd be able to take the sad look from him.

Kyoya must have seen her eye twitched for he said "Otousan, I don't think it's wise to use such nicknames in public."

"Besides, Haruhi is late for class." Said two different voices in unison. Sure enough, the Hitachiin twins appeared out of nowhere with each one by Haruhi's side, Kaoru on Haruhi's right and Hikaru on her right. When Hunny and Mori arrived in their own limousine, it was not much of a mystery that nobody noticed the triumph smirk that Hikaru gave Kyoya as he hooked his arm with Haruhi's.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at the younger boy's smirk. He knew perfectly why Hikaru threw him such a look, but the plan wouldn't be able to go smoothly if Hikaru won't cooperate. No matter. He could always use the other one..

"Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru and his twin started walking with Haruhi in tow while Tamaki was quite beside himself as he watched his precious daughter being dragged across the driveway. Before Hikaru and Kaoru had a chance to take another step, Kyoya pulled the younger sibling aside gently as not to alert the older one who was too busy defending himself against the French speaking (or cursing) blond.

"Kaoru, I need you to do me a favor."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi sighed as Tamaki piled more and more vegetables on her plate. She was getting seriously annoyed by the King as not only did he hide her bento and forced her to eat whatever rubbish he had his chef made for her, but he also took the liberty to go shopping for her. She was told that she would be expecting boxes of maternity clothes by famous designers. Haruhi knew that he was only trying to help and she really appreciate it; but sometimes, good intentions can bring bad results. In Haruhi's case, very, _very_ bad results.

"Tamaki-senpai, that's quite enough!" she hissed in case her self control fails her and let her temper takes over. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

Tamaki blinked a few times as Haruhi's words traveled from his auditory canal, through his auditory nerves, and finally registering in his brain. Having done that, the effectors in his body reacts with him saying, "But Haruhi.. the dietician told me that people like you need lots and lots of nutrition!" Ahh.. the way the human body works never cease to amaze us all.

"Dietician? You went to see a dietician and talk about _me_ without telling _me_?" Haruhi narrowed her eyes and gave Tamaki the evil eye while all those around them backed away a few steps. The spectators don't know what Haruhi were so pissed about, but the evil eye have this weird effect on people even if you didn't do anything.

Tamaki whimpered.

"Now, now Haruhi.. you must understand.."

He takes a few steps back. _Slowly now.. slowly.._

"I only did it to assure your well being.."

_Almost to the door.. just a few more steps.._

"I didn't mean any harm.. it was just a short visit.."

_Just a little more.._

"_Tamaki-senpai_.." Haruhi's eyes turned to mere slits and Tamaki could have sworn that her iris flashed crimson like the commoners' movies he saw last night.

_There's the door handle! Now just a few more steps and.._

"Now where do you think you're going, Tono?"

_Why? WHY? WHY ME?_

He felt two strong hands on his shoulders, making him stand still. A snigger came followed by a single push causing him to crash into the adjacent wall and successfully thwarted his escape plan. Haruhi grab his blazer and smiled evilly. God, he misses his cute, gentle, kind, and most importantly, hormonally balanced Haruhi.

_Curse you, twins! Curse, I say! CURSE!_

Making a mental note to trash the Hitachiins later, Tamaki glumly glanced up to take a good look at the two demons, only to find that there was only one. "Kaoru, where's your brother?" he asked.

Haruhi heard Tamaki's question and did a perimeter check on the cafeteria. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen the older twin since the lunch bell rang. "Tamaki-senpai is right. Where _is_ Hikaru?"

Kaoru sighed and scratched the back of his head with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "I was hoping you guys could tell me.. and besides, I can't find Kyoya."

"Kao-chan can't find Kyo-chan too?" Hunny said as he walked up to the three of them with Mori trailing behind him. "Takashi and I have been looking everywhere for him!"

"Odd. Where could they be?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Kyoya typed in the month's club profit into his laptop with his hand moving forward to turn the pages of his ledger from time to time. He smiled slightly as he noticed that Haruhi was getting increasingly popular as her list of customers was getting longer and longer. His eyes flickered to the Music Room 3's door as he heard the handle creaked.

"Hello, Kyoya."

Kyoya smiled with his eyes closed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"What can I do for you, Hikaru?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**(takes deep calming breath) Ok.. I'm fine. Yea..its all good. So, i promised you guys that you'll see an angry Hikaru and that is exactly what you're gonna get. I know its not very nice of me, but i just HAD to put a cliffie in this chapter! Just for your info,I put up a forum about OHSHC recently and i really appreciate it if you guys take a look and take part in the topic.One more thing, there's 34 days left till my very important, very DIFFICULT exam; so you guys will have to be patient for future chapters. Again. But incase you need a Kyo/Haruhi romance fic while waiting, i suggest you read Kimi no Koe by Yue-san.**

**Next Chapter : Shadows and Twins**

**So what happens when Hikaru can't hold his tongue any longer? Or when he gets on Kyoya's nerves? Total chaos, in Kaoru's opinion. Speaking of Kaoru, what's he going to do when Hikaru asks a rather difficult question? This chapter will probably be the turning point for the twins' small world.**


	8. Twins and Shadows

**When i watched Pirates of the Carribean 2, the only comment that i could think of was:Why in the name of god is Barbossa alive? The ending pissed me off, so when i wrote this chapter the 'pissed off' mood kinda got in the way. I tried to edit the whole thing, adding this and getting rid of that. Not sure if its acceptable; but look on the bright side.. I kept my promise! And uh, i think i sort of messed up George (of ParaKiss) with Kyoya. They are _so_ similar! **

**Disclaimer: Say it with me, "I.Do.Not.Own.Host.Club."**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"_Hello, Kyoya."_

_Kyoya smiled with his eyes closed and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose._

"_What can I do for you, Hikaru?"_

Hikaru gave Kyoya a hard stare with his hands (Kyoya noticed) clenched and unclenched menacingly. Kyoya had always known the older Hitachiin to be more emotional than his brother, especially after the slap her got from Haruhi last summer break. So it's not as though he didn't expect this to happen. Actually, he's impressed that Hikaru managed to hold his tongue for a whole month.

Normal people would do everything they can to stay on Hikaru's good side, but Kyoya is not a normal person. Everybody knows he's a little insane, so it's not surprising to see him smile pleasantly while Hikaru looked murderous. Besides, if there's anyone more dangerous than Hikaru, it's Kyoya. Oh, and Hunny when he's being denied access to candies and cakes.

Hikaru held his stare for a moment longer before taking a deep breath, his fists clenched so tightly than he was sure his fingernails would leave crescent marks on his palms. He had been patient long enough. Come to think of it, he can be said as generous for giving the Shadow King a month of peace.

"Just who do you think you are?" Hikaru asked in a strangled voice. If it wasn't for Kaoru's pleas earlier, he would've scream at Kyoya and to hell with formalities.

"_Excuse_ me?" Kyoya's pleasant smile –if possible- became more pleasant than before. But calm waters run deep, and Hikaru was smart enough to know that at that moment, Kyoya was anything _but_ pleasant.

"Who said you can ask my brother favors after what you did to Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice shook as he restrained himself from launching at Kyoya. "Why? Wasn't it enough that you messed up Haruhi's life? And _now_ you want to complicate _my brother's_ life? He has better things to do than do you favors, Kyoya."

Kyoya laced his fingers together and raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Complicate his life?" he chuckled slightly. "Hikaru, I only asked him because it's in his area of expertise. And yours, as a matter of fact. What harm can a single favor do?"

Hikaru scowled and bravely placed himself directly in front of Kyoya. "I just don't like anyone going behind my back to ask my brother favors."

"Oh, really?" Kyoya's smile turned into a smirk. "You don't like anyone going behind your back to ask your brother favors, or you don't like _me_ going behind your back to ask your brother favors?"

"You know what?" Hikaru forced a smile. "I'm done with being polite. Yeah, you're absolutely right. I don't like you asking my brother favors behind my back. In fact, I don't like you at all."

Kyoya got to admit that he was pretty impressed with the boy's forwardness. He would rather leave the situation as it is if given the chance and won't give a damn about some teenage anger, but the circumstances demand that he get that anger out of Hikaru.

And the only way to do that is to let the poor boy unleash his anger himself. With a little provoking, this might be a swift process.

"I take it that you don't like me because of Haruhi's.. condition?"

If Hikaru's anger was under control a minute ago, it isn't now.

"You're damn right it is! What kind of guy decides to sleep with his best friend's crush and act all normal about the whole situation?" Hikaru snorted and continued. "Do you _really_ think that Tono forgave you? Don't make me laugh."

"I would like to be the one to point out to you that the favor I asked is not for me, but Haruhi." Kyoya's smile, Hikaru noticed, faltered a little bit. "Besides, I like to think that I'm doing you and your twin a favor for asking you to design a simple _dress_ for Haruhi instead of the other way around."

"Don't you _dare_ use Haruhi's and Kaoru's name against me." Hikaru snarled.

"Well then," Kyoya's smile vanished completely and the room –in Hikaru's opinion- became suddenly cold. "I would like to advise _you_ not to use Tamaki's name against _me_."

"Offended, now are we?" despite the whole possibility of being murdered by Kyoya instead of vise versa, Hikaru still had the guts to smile. "You deserve it. I've been a good boy for a while now, Kyoya. Long enough to let you think about the whole situation, but I was wrong to do that. You think that this is all a joke, don't you?"

"Hikaru, I strongly advice you to-"

"Bet you think Haruhi as some kind of a burden, huh? You know what I don't understand?" He asked, a mocking smile plastered on his face. "That why in the world didn't you take the easy way out and convince Haruhi for an abortion. Heh. Guess that would be too scandalous for the great Shadow King, huh?"

"Hikaru!" a shadow loomed over Music Room 3 as Ootori Kyoya stood up, his face dark and his eyes cold. "It is not your business to know why I did what I did. Although _it is_ my business to tell you that abortion is out of the question. I know what people think of me; a heartless man. But if you think I would stoop as low that, then you don't know me at all."

Kyoya spoke quietly, but the words seemed to echo as though he screamed every word. Hikaru stared at Kyoya, unable to say anything. As he stood there rooted to the spot, he reflected everything he had said a few minutes ago. He knew that he had done it this time. He had gone overboard.

The things he said were much, much worse than the ones he threw at Arai. Insulting Arai seemed an insignificant thing, easily forgotten once the boy was out of his sight and Haruhi's life. But with Kyoya, it's different. Why? Because Kyoya is (although he would rather cut his tongue than admit it; not that he's so sure about the whole idea) his friend. Arai wasn't, so offending him left no effect on Hikaru whatsoever.

But seeing Kyoya standing there in front of him with his face dark with anger, Hikaru actually felt guilty for what he did. He knew that he should feel scared and run away for his life before Kyoya spit venom as he looked positively murderous, but he couldn't. He offended his friend.

His _friend_.

But he be damned if he admit that.

Kyoya took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. This isn't going well at all. He knew that this argument is necessary, but what he don't know is how long he can keep himself from killing the red head. What pissed him off more is the fact that Hikaru had the nerve to suggest an abortion. As if he would actually do that. He have enough sins to make amends for; an abortion will only increase his load.

_Pull yourself together now.._

Once Kyoya was sure that his temper was under his control again, he cleared his throat and forced himself to smile. But he made sure that his eyes were still cold, though. "Well, I can see that Kaoru won't be able to design anything since you cleared it up." He sat down quietly, his eyes fixed on Hikaru. "I suppose I'll just have to take her shopping later."

Kyoya eyed Hikaru carefully for any sing of surrender. Oh well, it's not like he won't be able to pull anything off if one half of the Hitachiin wont help. Besides, he's only doing this to make Haruhi feel comfortable again. Although she didn't show it, Kyoya knows that she's feeling awkward whenever Hikaru and he are in the same room.

_Why did I even bother?_

The door creaked and someone popped their head through the crack.

"Brother? What are you doing here?"

Hikaru turned to look at his brother who was holding the door at arms length, with Haruhi and the rest of the Host Club standing behind him. Haruhi –Hikaru couldn't help noticing- looked a little concerned at the sight of the two of them. Not he could blame her; Kyoya's face still had traces of anger no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. Even if he did conceal it, the hurt was still vaguely visible in his eyes.

"Ah, Kaoru. Your brother just came here to say that-"

"That I'd like to help." Hikaru blushed a little when Kyoya gave him a surprised look. He should have just apologized, but the male ego inside him just won't allow it. Hikaru sighed softly, almost regretfully and walked out of the room without glancing at Kyoya. He didn't even stop when Hunny called him.

Kyoya watched him leave, his face back to normal (normal as in stoic normal). He didn't expect Hikaru to give up that easily. Ok, maybe he did; but he never thought that the boy would help him out.

"So.. want to get some lunch?" Tamaki put a hand on Kyoya's shoulder and smiled warmly. Kyoya stared at Tamaki as if he was seeing him for the first time since the argument they had.

"_Do you really think that Tono forgave you? Don't make me laugh."_

Kyoya frowned a little and heaved a great sigh. "No thank you, Tamaki. I don't feel like eating."

Tamaki shrugged. "Suit yourself. Come on now, back to the cafeteria!" He shooed the rest of the club out of the Music room and smiled again at Kyoya before closing the door.

_I wonder…_

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hollered as he tried to catch up with his brother. He had a good idea what Hikaru was doing in the Music Room, but it would be better if his brother tell him himself. Kaoru hoped that Hikaru kept his temper and not say whatever he wants. No matter how absurd that sounded to him.

Hikaru stopped walking and turned around with a slight frown on his face. He appreciates Kaoru's concern, but he needed some time alone right now. The impact of seeing hurt –actual hurt- in Kyoya's eyes have left him in a state of shock and guilt. It really annoyed him because guilt is not something he usually associates with. The one time he ever felt guilty is when he abandoned Haruhi on their 'date'.

He hated that feeling.

"Hey." Kaoru said softly and slung his left arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

"Hey."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, nodding politely to the people who greeted them. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru who still had a faraway look on his face and sighed. Hikaru who seemed to be oblivious to the world snapped out of his reverie and frowned at his little brother.

"What?"

"You did something stupid, didn't you?" Kaoru asked bluntly.

"No." Hikaru blushed a little and muttered, "It was more of a verbal kind of stupid."

Kaoru groaned and hit his head with his palm. "What _did_ you say?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That bad, huh?" Hikaru nodded. Kaoru let out another exasperate sigh and willed himself to calm down. He loves his brother, but sometimes.. he would like nothing better than to hit Hikaru on the head for his obvious lack of intelligence in human communication. But still.. he's secretly glad that Hikaru decided to give Kyoya a piece of his mind about the whole situation. Despite the friendliness he showed the Shadow king, he's still a little angry with that senior of his.

"Kaoru.. what do you think about the Host Club?"

"Eh? Its wonderful, of course. Why the sudden question?" Kaoru asked with his eyes narrowed. "Wait, you're not trying to change the subject, are you?"

"No." Hikaru stopped walking and pulled Kaoru into an empty classroom. He closed the door and raked his fingers through his hair. "What I mean was.. what are they to you?"

Hikaru's question caused Kaoru's eyebrows to rise both in surprise and amusement. "What are they to me? Who are you talking about, Hikaru?" he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a desk as he watched his usually composed brother fidget in discomfort.

"You know who I'm talking about.."

"Um.. not exactly."

Kaoru's eyes followed Hikaru as he walked across the room to sit on the window sill. "I'm talking about.. Tono, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, and.. Kyoya." Hikaru stared at the blue sky and in a voice barely higher than a whisper, asked "What are they to you? Friends? Acquaintances? Fellow members? I'm totally lost, Kaoru. I don't know what to think of them."

All of Kaoru's annoyance melted and a soft, understanding smile adorned his face. Its time like this that made him feel like he's the older twin. He knew that this issue would come up sooner or later.. he just didn't know it'd be this soon. It's a good thing that he himself has figured this out ages ago; otherwise the both of them would once again be consumed by loneliness like in their younger days.

He shuddered inwardly as he gave Hikaru a hug and sat by his side. He hated loneliness. Never again..

"Hikaru, you have to understand that in this world, people come and go. Ten years from now.. you and I will still be the same, but the only different thing are the people we work with." Kaoru took Hikaru's hands in his and looked him straight in the eye. "To answer your question, brother.. the Host Club are like my family –our family- imagine what our life would be like if Tono never saw us by that fountain a few years back."

Kaoru fell silent to let the words sink. He can see the conflict behind Hikaru's eyes, the need for love and self preservation battling for dominance over his mind and heart. Kaoru knows what his brother must be going through right now. It took him days -weeks, months even!- to figure out what the club means to him; so it would be a miracle if Hikaru finds the answer in less than 24 hours.

"Hikaru.. you don't have to decide now. Things like this need time; but don't take too long because like I said, people come and go. Hunny and Mori will graduate, and then Tono and Kyoya, after that will be us. See? Come and go." Kaoru patted Hikaru's hands and stood up; a rare, loving smile on his face.

"It's what we do in between the come and go that really counts." Kaoru ruffled Hikaru's hair affectionately and turn around to leave.

"Kaoru."

'_That was fast_' Kaoru thought as turned around once more to face his brother.

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure I share the same opinion as you, but I _do_ like them."

"It's a start." Kaoru shrugged and grab the door knob.

"What about Haruhi?"

Kaoru froze. He didn't count on talking about the only girl in the Host Club. In fact, he's still trying to get use to the idea of having her in their world. Not that he minded, of course. But when you've been living in a small world for so long, it's only natural that you feel a little weird to have someone else share it. He had always cherished Haruhi in is heart along with Hikaru… they're so different in so many ways, but similar when it comes to their value in Kaoru's life. So it only makes sense for him to say:

"What does your heart say?"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Ok, everyone! PAY ATTENTION! I need a little help:I cant seem to find Kyoya's dad's name and that kinda gave me the idea of letting YOU choose the grand Mr.Ootori's name. So if any one have any ideas, please tell me via comment, ok? I'll choose the best name of the lot and you'll see it in future chapters. Oh, and does anyone have any idea what happened to Kyoya's mum? Just out of curiosity..**

**Next Chapter : Listen to The King**

**_"I never took you for the jealous type.."_ Who ever said Tamaki was dense? That boy can be sharp when he wants it. So what happens when he shows his 'wise' side? And what about Hikaru and his Kyoya issues? Think he'll get over it? But do you _want_ him to get over it? (wiggles eyebrows)**


	9. Listen to The King

**I hate the last few weeks before exams. They always make me feel like killing anything that's living and breathing. I cant even write Little Host without having Trignometry leaking out of my brain somehow. Lucky for me, (and you) i wrote this chapter waaaaaaaay before the pressure start to sink in. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: sighs Life can be so cruel sometimes.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Haruhi chocked and took a deep breath. She wiped her sweating brows with her sleeves and willed herself to calm down. Its kind of hard to do that when you've just ran all the way from the third floor to the second floor girls' bathroom as it was the only one empty.

Morning sickness.

She didn't even know why they call it that. It's not like it occurred only in the mornings as the name suggested. In fact, it occurs almost every moment of the day, from morning to afternoon and from afternoon to evening. One thing's for sure, at least now Haruhi knows why pregnant women eat a lot; everything they eat seem to be expelled from their body in a quite unpleasant way before it even reached their stomach.

Haruhi leaned on one of the two walls of the bathroom cubicle she was currently throwing up in. It's a good thing Ouran's bathrooms are dry. Praying for the umpteenth to her mother for forgiveness over the whole catastrophe, Haruhi stood up and flushed the toilet to get rid of the rather offending vomit inside it. Reaching for the toilet paper, she froze as she heard the door to the girls' bathroom open.

'Oh no. There shouldn't be any girls here at this time of day!'

Even if there were any girls in the district, they should be in the Third Music Room where their wildest imagination can come true with a little money and free time. What was Haruhi suppose to say if –when- they caught her? That she mistaken this bathroom for the men's? Ha! As if!

'Maybe if I stand on the toilet they wouldn't know I'm here..'

Nodding to herself, Haruhi hoisted herself onto the closed toilet seat, balancing her body by pushing the walls with her hands. Making sure not breathe too loudly, Haruhi crouched there silently.. waiting for god knows how long. Something tugged her mind when the fifth minute passed and there wasn't a single sound uttered by the other occupant of the bathroom.

'Maybe she came alone..'

No, that's not right. Even if the girl did come alone, there should at least be the soft click of a compact powder case being opened or the 'pluck' sound of a tube of lipgloss. Haruhi _may_be a girl who dresses as a guy, but she's still a girl and she knows what girls do in the bathroom besides the obvious.

Ten minutes passed and still nothing can be heard from the outside of the small cubicle. Getting suspicious, Haruhi leaned a little forward to catch even the smallest sign of movement. Who knows.. maybe she was just being paranoid and she had imagined the door being opened.

Hearing nothing, Haruhi leaned a little more forward, her left hand holding onto the toilet paper holder as an anchor. She was so absorbed in detecting signs of movement that she failed to notice the toilet paper holder giving away under her weight. And like we all anticipated, her body crashed through the door and she fell onto the cold, hard…

'Wait. This isn't the cold hard floor, its..'

"You really enjoy falling on your face, don't you Haruhi?"

Haruhi felt her face grew hot out of embarrassment and muster all of her courage to look into the face of Ootori Kyoya. His arms, she noted was around her waist and he was using his body to support her limp one. Talk about déjà vu. Haruhi cleared her throat and wiggled out of Kyoya's grasp all the while trying to get rid of the rose tint on her face.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi turned her back to Kyoya and put her hands under the automatic tap on the marble sink. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't hurt yourself. Looks like Tamaki was right." Kyoya smirked and crossed his arms.

"Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows and stared expectantly at Kyoya through the mirror.

"Yes, Tamaki," he nodded in emphasis. "He would've come here to check on you himself, but the ladies don't like to be kept waiting. So then.."

"He kicked you out." Haruhi said dryly. She shook the excess water from her hands and dried it under the blower. She felt oddly disappointed that Kyoya had not come here on his own, but he had been forced to do it instead. Haruhi scoffed at her own stupidity and turned sharply to face the VP of the Host Club.

"You _do_ realize that this is the _girls'_ bathroom, right?"

Kyoya shrugged, wearing an I-don't-really-care-where-I-am-right-now expression on his handsome face. "Of course I am very aware of that fact. What do you take me for?"

"Oh, then I suppose it never occurred to you that girls might come in any moment and find a male student right in the middle of the girls bathroom?" Haruhi's voice was toneless, but her eyes showed amusement.

"For one, should any girls come in here, they would find not one, but two male students in the middle of the girls' bathroom. And secondly, it _has_ occurred to me of the possibility you have kindly pointed out a moment ago and the Host Club are doing their best to keep the ladies' attention for themselves while we're here. Finally.."

For the second time that week, Kyoya pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the thin layer of sweat on Haruhi's face. "I came here to tell you that I want to show you something after the Club sessions are over." Haruhi gave herself a mental kick when she felt her cheeks grew hotter after the rather intimate moment between them.

Taking her arm, Kyoya led her out of the bathroom and let go as soon as they reached the staircase. While Haruhi walked quietly, drowning in her own thoughts, Kyoya stole glances at Haruhi every now and then.

'She looks.. different.' He mused as he examined every inch of her with his trained eyes. He heard somewhere that when a woman is expecting, everything about her changes; and not just physically either, but spiritually.

And he thinks that whoever said that was right.

Her eyes seem brighter with a soft sparkle, her face glowed ever so slightly, her smiles have a secretive nature to it, the way her body moved was graceful; as though she was the keeper of a precious secret.

He didn't know if he's the only one who noticed all these changes, but he's glad that he did, anyway. It's a pleasant sight to see, in his opinion.

It's a good thing he decided to run after her when she bolted from the Music Room. He bet that Tamaki and perhaps even Hikaru would do anything to see her in her 'tranquil' state.

"Kyoya-senpai, is anything wrong?" Haruhi poked Kyoya's arm cautiously. "You're… smiling."

Kyoya stared down at Haruhi for a moment and caught himself from drawing in a sharp breath. Her eyes didn't have a soft sparkle in them, it was practically twinkling like mad.

"I was just.. admiring something."

"What is there to admire? Everything looks the same to me." She pouted.

"Not to me, though." Kyoya gave Haruhi a smile that sent shivers up and down her spine before she took any notice of their whereabouts; they had arrived in front of the Music Room 3. And sure enough, sounds of laughter, loud squeaks, and chatters came from the other side of the door. "Ready to go back inside?"

"Let's just get this over with."

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"See you ladies tomorrow!"

The Hosts Club members were all lined up and waving with big, sweet smiles plastered on their faces. It had been an interesting session, really. The girls were especially concerned about 'Haruhi-kun' after her sprint to the bathroom and funnily enough, they abandoned their designated Host to pamper 'Haruhi-kun'. Instead of being offended, the Hosts gladly assisted in the pampering much to Haruhi's despair.

Having sent off the last of the blushing girls, Haruhi collapsed in one of the squishy arm chair with a content sigh. She stretched with a small yawn and closed her eyes, the sounds of laughter and conversations died as she began to drift off into dream land. She would've fallen asleep if wasn't for the weight on her head.

A little annoyed, she opened her eyes and frowned. Looking up, she saw Mori and his right hand was on her head, a soft smile spread across his sharp features. Haruhi blinked as he bowed to get a good glimpse of her.

"Tired?"

"A little. I get tired so easily nowadays." Haruhi gave Mori an encouraging smile telling him that she was all right. In response, he ruffled her hair affectionately and went to sit by Hunny who was (as usual) eating a basket full of sweets.

Haruhi stared at the sight of him and couldn't help but wonder what in the world brought that up. Mori, in Haruhi's opinion is a fiercely devoted friend and a kind person, but despite all of that quality, it's still unusual of him to show affection to someone else other than Hunny in public. Actually, the only way he ever showed affection to Hunny is by following him around and do whatever it takes to make the loli-shota happy; but you can see that he did all of those because he cared.

Haruhi will have to admit to herself that it there could be nothing better than to have a more 'open' and sporting Mori instead of the quiet and passive one that she's currently observing. Her eyes shifted slowly from Mori to the person who's sitting in one corner of the room talking casually to the twins.

Kaoru looked sweet and kind as usual, but his brother on the other hand, was looking slightly disgruntled as he listened to what Kyoya have to say. Haruhi have no idea what had happened in the Music Room earlier that week, but whatever it was.. she highly doubt that it was pleasant. Kyoya had been a little more unpleasant after his little chat with Hikaru and the older Hitachiin seemed to be in a foul mood whenever Kyoya was around. To say that Haruhi feels uncomfortable with the whole situation would be an understatement.

She wouldn't usually feel this way because having spent so many of her time with the ever bickering Hitachiin and Tamaki made her immune to any type of arguments. However, the Kyoya-Hikaru situation appeared to be more than a simple childish argument; they try to be decent to one another for the club's sake, but the tension between those two cannot be camouflage even with Kyoya's stoic nature.

'Stoic nature..' Haruhi rested her elbow on her knees and cupped her face as thoughts began to build inside her brain.

Sometimes, Haruhi wonders why Kyoya bothered to proclaim himself as the 'Cool type' and Mori as the 'Wild type'. To her, the both of them seem to have the same traits as a host if she ponders hard enough. Why not?

Kyoya is stoic and so is Mori.

Kyoya don't talk much and so does Mori.

Kyoya does things quietly and the same goes to Mori.

Kyoya cares for his best friend but shows it in weird ways and Mori does it too.

'But still.. they're not _exactly_ the same.'

Kyoya is stoic, but Mori shows his loving side on rare occasions.

Kyoya don't talk much because he's planning something, but Mori's silent because that's just who he is.

Mori does things quietly because he's a silent person, but Kyoya does it because it's a part of his sinister plans.

Mori cares for his cousin/best friend and shows it in a cute-'awww' kind of weird way, but Kyoya shows it in a 'ok-what-was-that-all-about' kind of weird. Guess there's more to the both of them than meets the eye.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Feeling someone's eyes on him, Kyoya tore his eyes from looking at the talking Kaoru and scanned the room for the keen eye. Onyx meets brown and brown looked away.

Smiling slightly, he said something to the twins and navigated himself through the large room; cleverly avoiding a sticky, sugar covered Hunny and a weeping Tamaki who was rambling about how everyone was ignoring him. If he had looked over his shoulders, he would've seen Hikaru scowling at him while Kaoru wore a tired expression on his face.

Upon reaching his destination, he put an arm around the armchair and like Mori, bowed a little so he could get a good glimpse of Haruhi's face. "Anything you would like to tell me?"

"What-what makes you say that?" Haruhi's voice shook a little and mustered all the indignant she possessed (which wasn't very much) to avoid looking guilty.

"Well," he shrugged. "You've been staring at me for a quite sometime now and I just thought that you might want to discuss something."

She racked her brain for and excuse and was relieved when she remembered something that Kyoya said earlier that evening.

"You said that you wanted to show me something and I was just wondering when that would be; its not like I have all day."

"Ah, yes. I haven't forgotten." He stood up straight and offered Haruhi his hand. "Come now."

Haruhi eyed his hand wearily and took it with caution. She don't know why, but somehow, she have the feeling that she won't be liking whatever he has to show her. Long time experience with the Shadow King has trained her to expect the worse. The uneasy feeling got worse as Kyoya guided them to the direction he came, to the same spot where the trouble-maker-in-chief Hitachiins were standing with a Cheshire cat smile on their faces.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Haruhi asked nervously. Kyoya gave her a half evil half comforting smile and handed her to the twins.

"Well gentlemen, she's all yours." Kyoya smirked. Hikaru grinned. Kaoru sniggered. Haruhi gulped. Hard.

"No need to worry, Kyoya-senpai. We'll take it from here; just sit back and enjoy the show." Kaoru purred into Haruhi's ears. Hikaru wrapped his arm around Haruhi and pulled her to the piano room (which is really just a curtained section of the room) with Kaoru trailing behind them. Haruhi spared one last desperate look to Kyoya but got no reaction as the dark haired lad had disappeared behind his laptop again.

But if Haruhi had looked a little while longer, she would've seen the frustrated look on the boy's face as he forced himself not to look at the scene of her being dragged to the piano room with Hikaru's arm wrapped so possessively around her.

But someone _did_ notice, and that someone was more than surprise when he thought he saw that frustrated run through Kyoya's face. He knew what that means, knew how it feels, and knew what it would result in. But he can't say that he's disappointed, but neither can he say that he's happy.

Tamaki rose from his throne-like armchair and settled beside Kyoya, humming a tune. For a full five minutes, they sat like that. Kyoya typing silently into his laptop and Tamaki sat humming the tune that sounded suspiciously like 'pop goes the weasel'. Looks like _someone_ have been watching Playhouse Disney that morning.

Kyoya did all he could to ignore Tamaki's rather rude intrusion of his 'alone time' and just continue with the Club's account, but it's kind of hard to do that when he's busy trying to push the frustration that seemed to come out of nowhere. Ten minutes, six typing errors, and four rounds of 'pop goes the weasel' later, Kyoya snapped.

"Tamaki, is there a particular reason why you're sitting here, humming that abominable tune?" Kyoya hissed. Normally, Tamaki would've quivered with fright, but there are times that he has to stop acting like a cowardly drama queen and start acting like a matured, best friend. He decided that this is one of those times.

Tamaki smiled, rested his elbow on the armrest. He reached for a tea cup and poured himself some aromatic green tea. He decided to go local that day, and what better way to show local-ism (is that a word?) than to drink green tea instead of Earl Grey or lemon tea. He took a whiff of the calming scent and finally sip the beverage slowly; all the while aware of the frustrated now seriously pissed off look on Kyoya's face.

Life's too short, so why not try Kyoya's patience once in a while? It's not like he's going to hurt his own best friend.. at least not physically. Tamaki would've kept up the 'test Kyoya's patience' act if it wasn't for the twitching of the Shadow King's eyes.

"I've never took you for the jealous type, Kyoya." Tamaki finally said, his tone light as though he was asking about the weather.

"Tamaki, I have no time for your melodramatic moments." Kyoya replied cool as ice.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not being melodramatic and that was a serious statement. You don't expect me to _always_ act like a fool, do you?" Tamaki studied the tea cup's design with a nonchalant expression on his usually smiling face.

"Of course not," Kyoya answered after a few moments of silence. Personally, he did expect Tamaki to always act like a fool. Actually, he didn't even _know_ that the foolish drama queen act was just an.. well, _act. _

'_Note to self: pay more attention to Tamaki.'_

"Well, then I think it would do you a great deal of good if you pay more attention to me."

'_Who is this and where is the real Suoh Tamaki?'_

"Fine," Kyoya shut down his laptop, determined to listen to what the 'king' has to say. "I'm listening."

"So, do you love her?"

Kyoya always prided himself to act cool and never show any kind of emotion or react to anything. The martians can land on Earth and kill all the world leaders but that still won't get any reaction from Ootori Kyoya. So how can one simple question from Tamaki –_Tamaki_ of all people!- cause the power behind the Host Club to gag?

"I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch that." Kyoya took off his glasses and wiped off imaginary smear with his handkerchief. "What was it again?"

Tamaki watched his best friend's reaction to his question with interest. Wished he had a video camera with him; the Shadow King caught off guard would be sure to earn the club vast income. Guess being friends with Kyoya does have its effects..

"Do you love her? I know I asked you before, but something tells me that you have a proper answer for me now."

"What in god's name gave you that idea?" Kyoya asked in a rather defensive tone.

Tamaki laughed light-heartedly. "Relax, I _asked_ whether you love her, I didn't _say_ you love her."

Kyoya's glasses slid down his nose as realization hit him. He was trapped, Tamaki had successfully trapped him in a vulnerable situation. If he answered that question, no matter it was 'yes' or 'no', Tamaki would still have him where he wants. Tamaki can attack him whenever he wants because whether it was intentional or not, Kyoya had handed Tamaki the key into blackmailing: He had let his guard down.

What annoys Kyoya the most is that Tamaki knows of the power he posses over the situation and that he would use it to the max. If he can act all serious and trick _the_ manipulator, who knows what he's capable of with this kind of newly found power? Kyoya cursed under his breath while Tamaki's smile became more and more smug by the minute.

The big question is; stall for as long as you can or answer straight out –not that he have a decent answer- and suffer Tamaki's long lecture about love, sacrifice, and all that nonsense.

The obvious answer to that question? Stall for as long as Kyoya can.

"And _I_ asked _you_, what made you think of such a ridiculous question." To his credit, Kyoya's voice was steady and firm; thank god for that.

Tamaki took another sip of his tea with a rather annoyed feeling in his chest. He wasn't fooled, oh no. He knows Kyoya long enough to see through his schemes of getting himself out of trouble. People never seem to give him enough credit for being a good best friend. The thing that annoys him now is the fact that Kyoya still wanted to stall even though the answer was right in front of him.

Who's the fool _now_?

"People," Tamaki started, eyes roaming the Music Room "don't look frustrated just because a certain girl of their acquaintance was pulled away from them with a certain rival's arms around her." His roaming eyes finally settled on Kyoya with a knowing twinkle in them.

"And who might this certain female acquaintance be?" Kyoya almost scoff at his own comment at that moment. The answer he provided was crude and laughable. Tamaki seemed to think of the exact same thing for he started to laugh –not cruelly, just full of amusement.

"You know," Tamaki covered his mouth to stop the laughter-but failed- "I wouldn't believe that that question came from you if it wasn't for the fact that you're sitting right here."

How amusing. The 'baka' king making a fool out of the Shadow King, you don't see _that_ every day.

Tamaki stopped laughing as Kyoya scowled and tried to disappear behind his trusty ledger book that had been sitting on the coffee table. The president drew a deep breath as though meditating.

Once he's sure that he won't start laughing to his best friend's face, Tamaki put down the cup of tea he was holding to avoid making a mess incase he 'accidentally' say something that might upset Kyoya.

"Now, now Kyoya. We both know what gave me the idea of bringing this up and who the 'female acquaintance' is. I saw that look on your face, so don't bother pretending."

"Oh really?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. _Finally_, something that can get him out of this sticky situation that he so 'cleverly' landed himself in. "So, am I right to think that you brought this up because you assume my feelings for Haruhi –whatever that might be- just by seeing a 'look' on my face?"

"Actually no, you're not." Tamaki just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Kyoya really think he can get away that easy? "I didn't _assume_ anything Kyoya. In fact, I know for certain of how you feel –or starting to feel- about Haruhi."

Tamaki paused to give Kyoya a chance to stop him if he wishes it. Kyoya was more than grateful when given that chance, but the problem is, he didn't take it. It was as though his brain stopped functioning and anticipating the next few sentence that was about to roll off the tip of Tamaki's tongue.

"I know that you-"

"So what do you think?" Tamaki stopped mid-sentence and frown at the sound of the slightly high pitched voice of Kaoru. Kyoya really wished he could kill the younger twin because he was (though he would never admit it) anxious to hear Tamaki's deduction, but killing the boy would anger his twin and a blood feud between him and Hikaru wasn't the best thing to have right now.

Kyoya sent a look of 'why-do-they-always-come-in-at-the-wrong-time?' to Tamaki, but somehow he got the idea that the president's brain was flushed down the toilet what with the goofy grin on his face and his eyes all glassy as he started at god-knows-what behind Kyoya.

Frowning at the dumb look that Tamaki fashioned and the satisfied smile on Kaoru's face (not to mention the creepy silence that Hunny and Mori created from the other side of the room), Kyoya spun around determine to identify the cause of the sudden change on air.

What he saw almost gave him a heart attack.

There was Haruhi, standing right in the middle of attention, wearing a Hitachiin original. The dress was simple, but elegant. It was pure white, knee length, sleeves like those of a kimono complete with silk embroidery of butterflies, a little puffed at the chest to give it volume, and to complete it all, an equally white sash tied into a ribbon hanged loosely around her waist.

Too bad the sight of Hikaru standing beside her with a smug smile ruined the effects.

"I knew I wouldn't like the surprise." Haruhi sighed after taking in her surroundings which consist of four gawking boys, a very satisfied Kaoru, and an equally giddy Hikaru.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Yeah.. i'm not good with describing dresses and gowns. The original idea was to make it look like the kind of things ladies in the film 'Troy' wears. I had that in mind when i wrote that part, so hopefully you guys can at least get an image of what the Hitachiins made for Haruhi. Oh, and there wont be a sneak preview of the next chapter this time because I'm still trying to put it together. But here's a hint: Hope you guys are interested in meeting Fuyumi!**


	10. Good Morning,This is Your Wake Up Call

**Hey! Ok, first of all, I'd like to thank ALL of you for the wonderful name suggestions that you made. It took a while for me to decide, but I finally found the perfect one because the reviewer told me that it was Ootori-san's real name. To those who sent in suggestions, I'm really, really sorry. The names you gave me were ABSOLUTELY WONDEFUL. So wonderful that I found a name for Kyoya's little heir! Its not confirmed or anything, but I'm pretty sure that I'll be using that name when junior arrives.**

**Dedication: Sciathan file, THIS IS FOR YOU! You know what you did.. -winkwink-**

**Disclaimer: If owned this anime, it would most certainly be longer than a mere 26 episodes. -cries-**

* * *

Kyoya sat down heavily at the breakfast table. He would rather have breakfast outside than in this stuffy room that they call the dining room. The French windows did not help in cooling down the room and the velvet curtains made him feel like he's suffocating. A maid poured him tea and set down the toasts, pancakes, and scrambled eggs.

Kyoya hardly noticed the activities around him as his mind was somewhere else. As promised, today is the day that he would bring Haruhi to the Ootori mansion for dinner with his father and him. As a result of Haruhi's dress, the rest of the Host Club knew about today and he wouldn't be surprised if the guys were praying long and hard at some temple right now.

Funny, everyone knew about today's plan, but the only person that didn't know is the main player; his dad.

To others, it may seem dumb to tell the senior Ootori on the day of the dinner, but to Kyoya it made all the sense in the world. If he told earlier, his dad would've found an excuse to not come home this week and his plans would be on hold. But if he tell his father now, the man couldn't possibly find a good excuse on such short notice. And he can't make up an appointment either; Kyoya 'checked' with his father's secretary and all of his business partner seemed to be 'away'.

Kyoya smirk as he buttered his toast. He should really give himself some credit for 'arranging' his father's schedule that day. It took him some bribery and a few blackmail materials (not to mention his natural charm) but he managed to get the sweet mid-30s secretary to cancel any of his dad's meetings. When he actually took the time to think about it, he realized that the only reason he managed to persuade the lady was because of his charm and not bribery or blackmail. Oh, he did use some of those, but it wasn't much. It's the charm that made the woman so easy to manipulate.

Guess he really should thank his parents' genes, huh?

The door to the dining room opened and a man roughly the same size as Kyoya walked in. The man also wore a pair of glasses, almost identical to his son's. Everything about Ootori Yoshio was perfect; his blouse and trousers don't have any crease at all, his glasses clean, his hair slick back, and even the way he sits and unfold the morning's paper was perfect.

Silence was a common thing during breakfast, especially if Kyoya's the only one around. As the youngest, he's always left alone while everyone else had things to do. When he was a child, the only one out of his three older siblings who actually took the time to play with him was his sister. His brothers were always too busy thriving to surpass each other that it felt like he didn't have any brothers at all. The only time he ever seen his brothers properly was during dinner, but they never talked.

As the four of them grew older, more conversation could be heard once in a while during meal, but it was always about business and things to impress their father. Only his sister Fuyumi talked about normal things. Today, he would be the one to start the conversation and this time it's not about who did what and why and the benefit it brings them.

"Father," Kyoya called out casually. His father -who had disappeared behind the business section of the newspaper- 'hmm'ed to inform Kyoya that he was listening.

"I invited a friend to come to dinner with us tonight." Kyoya took a bite out of his toast.

"A friend?" Mr.Ootori inquired as he lowered the newspaper to take a better look at his son. "The Suoh boy?"

Kyoya nearly laughed when he heard his father's guess. Why in the world would Tamaki set foot in the Ootori mansion while the head of the family was present? Most people avoided his father, and Tamaki wasn't any different from the others. The only time he dared come was whenever Fuyumi was visiting or the club was with him so that they could drag Kyoya out of bed at an ungodly hour. Well, to Kyoya, at the very least.

"No, not Tamaki."

"Oh?" Now very much interested, the older man set down the newspaper completely and laced his fingers, eyes staring intently at Kyoya. "Who is it then? Morinozuka? Mitsukuni? Or perhaps one of the Hitachiin boys?"

"No, not any of them, it's a girl actually." Kyoya stared back into his father's identical onyx eyes, searching for any kind of reaction.

"A girl?" his father repeated. "What does her family do?"

There was a time when he admired his father's demanding nature, but now he just feels annoyed by it.

"She's not a member of the higher society." Kyoya said, choosing his words carefully. Using the right word and revealing the right info at the right time plays an important role in this mission. "Fujioka Haruhi is her name. She's the scholarship student at Ouran."

"Scholarship eh? Yes.. I think I recall Yuzuru saying something about a commoner getting into Ouran. It's her, is it?"

Kyoya nodded.

"Very well."

And that was the end of it. Nothing more was said afterwards; no questions on who she is, which class she's from, how he got to know her, why the friendliness, nothing. And honestly, it freaked Kyoya out.

* * *

Hikaru's finger hovered in mid air as he –for the seventh time that morning- hesitated to ring the door bell to the Fujioka apartment. He sighed and rested his forehead on the steel door, one hand covering the doorbell and the other clutching his shirt, right over where his heart is.

Should he ring the doorbell this early in the morning? Haven't Tamaki been saying how important it was for a pregnant woman get enough sleep? Or that they tend to be grumpy in the mornings? He liked Haruhi a lot, but a grumpy Haruhi isn't exactly what he'd call fun.

And what about when he finally ring the bell and she opens the door? What would he say? 'Hey, I brought the dress for you to wear so that you can impress the creep's dad'? or 'I finished the adjustment on the dress and now you won't look pregnant at all with no thanks to Kyoya'?

His grip on the front of his shirt tightens as his heart continued to pound mercilessly against his chest. Since when did he get nervous by coming to Haruhi's place? This is Haruhi we're talking about.. not some lunatic who might stick a knife through his head… hadn't he came here often with the club? Didn't Kaoru and he always get on Haruhi's nerves on purpose by showing up on her doorsteps? So why is it so hard this time?

"Are you going to ring the bell anytime soon?"

Kaoru placed a hand on his hip while the other one carried a white box that held Haruhi's dress. His eyes narrowed and his lips pouted. He had been standing there for twenty minutes, waiting and waiting for his brother to ring the bell. But every time Hikaru's finger almost touched the device, his hand just stopped in mid air or fall limply to his side. The first three times he can forgive, but _seven_? That's where he draws the line.

"What is wrong with you? I thought you wanted to come here!"

"Of course I do. I was just thinking that we should come a little later."

"Not gonna happen." Kaoru shove the white box into Hikaru's arms. "I'll do it myself."

"Kaoru, don't!" And before Hikaru could even reach out to his brother, Kaoru had already rang the door bell twice. Silence fell as Kaoru stood in front of the door looking pleased with himself while his brother had a positively flabbergasted expression on his face. Since when did Kaoru started to take control, anyway? For all these years, it was Hikaru who had been the one to pull the strings and Kaoru just follow in whatever he does. But now?

Hikaru closed his mouth that had been hanging open. His face grew serious as he observed his brother who was still too pleased with himself to notice Hikaru's scrutinizing gaze. Come to think of it, when _was_ the last time he really took notice of Kaoru? He had been so absorbed in the whole Haruhi-Kyoya thing that he was sure he had been neglecting his twin. For the past two months, he realized that their connection wasn't as strong as before. Whenever he talked to Kaoru it was like being there but not _really_ there. No one can deny the fact that the both of them are two completely different persons. They're similar, but not exactly the same.. so its only a matter of time before each of them break out of their cocoons and go their own way.

Hikaru wished that the day would never come. But judging by the way they have been acting lately, he knew it was coming.

The door clicked and the familiar wave of nervousness took over, only to be calmed down when he saw Haruhi standing in the door way wearing a plain pale yellow sundress with her hair braided into two small yet kawaii pigtails.

"Eh? Hikaru? Kaoru? What are you doing here so early?" Haruhi tilt her head to the side and opened the door a little wider to let the twins in.

"Delivering your dress," Kaoru said as he stepped into the Fujioka apartment. "We finished it last night."

Hikaru just nod in affirmation and took off his shoes. He looked up from the task at hand and found that Haruhi was looking -staring- at him. A light blush colored his cheeks when Haruhi gave him a gentle smile.

"I know that we said we've finished it when you tried it on, but we decided to add a few details. And don't worry, we didn't add any more ribbons." Kaoru quickly added in case Haruhi starts to fume again.

"You better not." Haruhi muttered.

A few minutes later, the three of them was seated at the table in the living area sipping instant coffee which Hikaru and Kaoru picked when they raided Haruhi's kitchen despite her protest. The moment would have been perfectly calm and serene if it wasn't for the fact that Hikaru and his brother couldn't help but stare at Haruhi as she ate whatever it was in that little bowl she was holding.

"Haruhi.." Kaoru's face twisted in disgust as he watched Haruhi devoured yet another spoon of the weird sticky-brownish-substance. "What are you eating?"

"What? This thing?" Haruhi took the spoon out her mouth and giggled. Hikaru raised his eyebrow at that gesture. Since when does Haruhi giggle over simple things? "Its yoghurt."

"Why is it all.. brownish?" Hikaru asked as Kaoru was too busy restraining himself from puking.

"I added some cinnamon." Haruhi ate another spoonful. "Actually.. I added _a lot_ of cinnamon!" Haruhi went into another fit of the giggles as Hikaru stuck out his tongue in disgust while Kaoru did his best not to throw up –and failing- for his face looked a little green in Haruhi's opinion.

"It's not that bad! Here, try it!" She held out a spoonful of the cinnamon/yoghurt and urged the two boys to take a taste. Kaoru recoiled and said straight out no, but Hikaru on the other hand was having a trouble saying the 'no' word to Haruhi's smiling face. If he said no, Haruhi would be upset and thanks to her mood swings, she'll probably burst into tears which will make him want to die. But if he said yes, Haruhi would be happy but the chances of him getting a major tummy ache later on was high and death was highly possible as well.

Either way, he's dead.

Haruhi squealed (thought I'd never see the day..) in delight when Hikaru grabbed her wrist and guided the spoon to his mouth. The yoghurt was swallowed so fast that he didn't actually got to taste the gooey stuff. Releasing Haruhi's wrist, he sat still as he sweep his tongue through every angle of his mouth, his eyes slightly watery as the taste of sour and spicy/sweet attacked his taste buds.

"Well?" Haruhi inquired eagerly. Though it was a faint sound, Hikaru can still hear Kaoru sniggering beside him, desperately trying to stop from laughing out loud.

"It's umm, unique." Was all he could say. He drank all of his coffee in one go and took Kaoru's cup, drinking every drop of the dark liquid, chocking as he gulped down the third cup that Kaoru poured out for him.

Haruhi felt a little bad for forcing Hikaru to try the yoghurt. She had no idea that normal people don't usually eat the things she eat; although Tamaki-senpai _did_ ate two helpings of the sour/spicy yoghurt. Watching Kaoru pat Hikaru's back as he coughed sort of answered the question of why Tamaki looked a little sick after the second round.

"Hikaru.." Haruhi reached out to Hikaru but stopped as something vibrated in her small front pocket. She gave him an apologetic smile before answering her cell phone. Hikaru blushed furiously at the friendly gesture but frown when Haruhi answered the phone. His frown deepened when Haruhi excused herself to the balcony after hearing the person on the other line.

"Kyoya, you're up early this morning." Haruhi leaned against the closed sliding door.

"If you're trying to be funny, then please stop. I called because I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Do tell. Make it fast, though. I have visitors."

"Visitors?" Kyoya's voice had a hint of suspicion and Haruhi could actually see him narrowing his eyes in her mind. "Who is it?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru; since when do you care who drops by my house?"

"Since the incident where Tamaki sent a yoga instructor to your house and you nearly break your neck while posing whatever that crazed woman told you to." Kyoya said with a definite angry tone to his voice which made Haruhi chuckle a little at the memory of him marching into her apartment dragging Tamaki who had looked simply petrified. Heck. Even the yoga instructor paled at the sight of him. It has been over a month since that incident, but she could still hear him muttering death threats when he thought that no one was listening.

"Point taken. So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Pardon me, must've got carried away. I just wanted to say that I'll pick you up at 7 and that we will have someone other than my father around as well."

"Someone else? Who?" Haruhi bit her bottom lips and took a glimpse of Hikaru and Kaoru through the sliding door. Hikaru seemed to be upset over something as Kaoru talked to him softly. Wish that she could hear what he's saying.

"My sister." He said without a moment's hesitation.

"Sister?" Haruhi stood up straight at the mention of Kyoya's sister. "You didn't say anything about having a sister!"

"Well now I have. But never mind about that. What are the Hitachiin brothers doing at you apartment?"

"They're here to deliver the dress and we're in the middle of having coffee."

"_Really_ now? Well then, enjoy."

And he hung up.

Haruhi looked at the screen with confusion. Kyoya had sounded so angry and bitter when he told them to enjoy themselves. He had been acting less and less like himself ever since the little chat he had with Hikaru. With a sigh, Haruhi re-entered the living room thinking that she can never understand that one Ootori Kyoya no matter how hard she tried.

"Who called?"

Haruhi looked up with a 'huh?' and caught a sight of an annoyed Hikaru with his arms folded across his chest. Haruhi shifted her eyes to Kaoru who shrugged and mouthed 'sorry'.

"Kyoya. He wanted to tell me that he's picking me up at 7."

At the sound of Kyoya's name, Hikaru's eyes narrowed into mere slits. The next thing Haruhi knew, she was being dragged by Hikaru to the nearest ice-cream parlor with Kaoru smiling knowingly at the both of them.

* * *

"H-a-r-u-h-i" Fuyumi put a palm on the side of her face and tilt her head to the side. "That's a pretty name."

Kyoya sighed as he pocketed his cell phone and slump in his chair. His sister and dropped by for a surprise visit and went straight into his room after chatting with their father. Fuyumi had always cared for Kyoya more than his brothers, and for that he was grateful. Although her constant worrying _does_ annoy him to no end.

The best example is now. When she heard that he was having a friend over for dinner –a girl no less!- she immediately went into 'sister/mother' mode and started hammering him with questions. The scary thing is, he thinks that she knows something was up. His sister is just weird that way.

"So tell me again why you've invited this young girl to our mansion?"

See what he means?

"I told you. She's a good friend of mine and Tamaki seems to like her as well. I just thought that I'd introduce her to father. Didn't he say that he wanted to get to know commoners a little more for social benefit?" Kyoya crossed his arms and watched his sister as she stared at him from his bed. It's like a tradition for the both of them: Fuyumi would sit on his bed and him at his study table so that they could catch up with each other's life. He usually ended up being the one who let out more info than he should.

"He did say that. But why did you sound so irritated when you spoke to her just now?"

"She told me something I don't like." Kyoya's brows furrowed as he remembered who was sitting in the Fujioka apartment with Haruhi right now.

"Oh."

"What 'oh'?"

"What?"

"You said 'oh' like you know something that I don't."

"Speak for your self." She scoffed. "As if I'm stupid enough to believe your stupid excuses."

Kyoya looked away from his sister, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'm your sister and I know when something's bothering you." Her voice softened. She left her seat on the edge of Kyoya's bed and kneeled beside her little brother. "Tell me the truth, Kyoya."

"I can't." he smiled slightly as Fuyumi placed a delicate hand on his big ones. "You'll know very soon. The guys are going to have a field day when they find out." He said, referring to his older brothers.

"I don't want to know from them, Kyo-kun. Go on," the delicate hand that was covering Kyoya's went up to caress his face. "Tell me."

The reason why he hated having one of these one on one talk with his sister is that no matter what, she always breaks him down with that kind motherly voice of hers and her soft hand caressing his face like their mother used to do.

Awww man.. he is _so_ going to regret this.

"Ok." Kyoya took a deep breath while Fuyumi sat in a more comfortable position. "Well you see…"

* * *

**Ehehe..sorry if the chapter was crap, but I was under the influence of chocolate mud cake when I wrote this. I never really can concentrate whenever I'm eating anything that has chocolate in it. Yes, Kyoya's dad's name is Yoshio. At least according to the anime. It's weird.. but evertime I see baby Suri's picture in Vanity Fair I get the feeling that I'm looking at Junior straight in the face. Maybe its the black hair..**

**Next Update : 6th October (sorry folks, but study comes first.)**

**Next Chapter : Kyoya's Family**

**"Father..thank you for the offer." Kyoya had his head bowed so that his bangs covered his eyes.It's better that way, seeing that it was filled with pure malice. "But I'm afraid I must decline it."... -enough said-**


	11. Kyouya's Family

**I. Don't. Believe it. I memorized every single lake, every single highway, every single port, every freakin railway in Canada and none of it came out in the exams. Un-believeable. To top it all off, I'm seriously pissed because I have a massive writer's block thanks to all the reading (cough:geography:cough) that wasn't even _in _the exams. Urgh. Can someone _please_ get me something that's smothered in chocolate and sprinkled with M&Ms?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Ain't mine. But I'll wish for it on my birthday.**

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter for some reason. Hmm. Maybe because i'm just pissed off. Oh, and please pardon Mr.Ootori senior. I wrote this before the last (sniffles) episode, so it's not the same as the anime.**

* * *

"May I take your coat, madam?"

Haruhi smiled and handed the butler her coat. It seemed so impractical to wear a coat on a night like this, but Kaoru had insisted that she wears it to match the dress. She was in the middle of a heated argument with Kaoru over the coat issue when Kyoya arrive wearing a white turtle neck paired up with beige slacks. Ten minutes and several tantrums later, Kyoya had somehow managed to get Haruhi into the limo wearing the coat _and_ avoid any kind of disaster with Hikaru.

"Come on, I want you to meet my sister before dinner starts." Kyoya whispered, his arm hang loosely around her shoulders. Haruhi nodded and let Kyoya guide them through the huge mansion, passing one room after another. They stopped and Haruhi studied the oak doors that separated the hallway and the room beyond. The carving was absolutely magnificent, two phoenix one for each door along with a pair or gold plated door handle. Kyoya turned the one on the right and pushed the door open.

Haruhi couldn't help but gasped in delight as she caught a sight of the room beyond. Kyoya heard her gasp and a smile tugged his lips as he gave her a slight push, telling her that it's ok to enter. Haruhi took in her bearings and her smile widened, eyes roaming not wanting to miss anything. The room was actually a library filled with books from one end to the other. The walls that were window-free were covered with bookshelves. There was a set of stairs leading to the upper side of the library where Haruhi assumed, could only store more books. Right in the middle of it all, sat a set of red velvet couch in front of a big marble fireplace.

"Feel free to explore. My sister should be here somewhere, probably absorbed in some book." Kyoya smiled as he made his way up the set of stairs. Haruhi hardly paid attention as she stood rooted to the spot, marveled at the sight of so many books.

'_Who read all of these books?'_

She glanced around the room one more time and found that Kyoya had disappeared somewhere behind the bookshelves. Haruhi shrugged and made her way towards the nearest shelve, scanning for any interesting title. A shuffling noise caught her attention and she turned around sharply, her eyes fell onto a taller woman who was holding a book to her chest and wearing a friendly smile.

Haruhi knew, the moment she saw this woman she knew that this could only be Kyoya's sister. They had the same penetrating onyx eyes and jet black hair. But while Kyoya's eyes held mysteries, his sister's held warmth and laughter.

"Haruhi, I assume." The woman held out her right hand and Haruhi took it, returning the friendly smile.

"Yes, yes I am. And you're Kyoya-senpai's sister."

"Please, just call me Fuyumi." Fuyumi gave a pleasant laugh. "Shall we sit and wait for my brother? He's bound to get lost in this place."

"If you insist." Haruhi giggled and followed Fuyumi. Fuyumi took the armchair nearest to the fireplace while Haruhi took the one on Fuyumi's left. As she did so, the older Ootori studied Haruhi from top to bottom.

What she sees made her wonder what so special about this young woman that drove her little brother to ignore his conscience and made the terrible mistake at such a young age. Haruhi in her opinion seem to be a plain girl with no extraordinary beauty to speak of. Her body was as common as any other girl and she even look like a boy. So.. what gives?

"Haruhi, how long have you known Kyoya?"

"Not more than a year," Haruhi answered, fully aware that she's under interrogation. The light of laughter and warmth was gone from Fuyumi's eyes and replaced by seriousness very much like Kyoya's whenever he's working.

"Not more than a year? How odd." Fuyumi fingered the spine of the book on her lap, determined to figure out the reason for Kyoya's fondness over this girl. "He talks about you like you're a childhood sweetheart of his."

Haruhi laughed gently. Oh, how she'd love to see the look on Kyoya's face if he heard what his sister said. "I highly doubt that. We're anything but close. The only thing we have in common is the Host Club and I'm not init voluntarily."

Fuyumi's eyes widen slightly at Haruhi's reply. When did she said that she knew about the vase incident? Did Haruhi revealed the Host Club secret by accident or did she somehow figure out that Fuyumi knew?

"I'm sure Kyoya told you about the unfortunate incident, so it's not a mystery why I'm a little bitter." Haruhi smiled sweetly.

'_So she's a smart one.. that's definitely a plus'_

"Yes, he did. But I have to admit that I find it a little amusing, especially about the part where you're forced to crossdress from that moment on." Fuyumi allowed some of her seriousness falter and smiled. "It must be annoying, what with half of the female population in love with you."

"A little, but they never go further than the occasional hug and love letters." Haruhi shrugged, not realizing that she had given Fuyumi another reason to look surprise. "But honestly, the other members of the club annoy me more than the fangirls."

'_Smart and honest.. ok, two points.'_

"Why'd you say that?"

"Well," Haruhi blush a little as she realized a tad too late that she had called the boys of Host Club annoying. "They're not always annoying. Sure, Tamaki-senpai constantly tries to baby me and force me into a dress while the twins never gave me a moment of peace.. but Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are fairly decent and that includes Kyoya-senpai."

"You're being marked as a Hitachiin target and Tamaki's obsession, but you _still_ stick around?" the laughter returned as Fuyumi leaned in, hands over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Just exactly how Haruhi endure the torment of Host Club, Fuyumi had no idea.

"I still have to pay off my debts, and besides.." Haruhi's voice softened and her brown eyes shone with affection as she pictured the six boys who have become a big a part of her life. "I like them just the way they are."

"And Kyoya?" Onyx eyes studied Haruhi's brown ones, trying to catch the slightest hint of dishonesty. "What about him?"

"I'm very sorry to say this, but I find Kyoya-senpai a little.. odd." Haruhi fiddled her thumb, a little nervous about telling Kyoya's sister what she thinks about the boy. "He's too distant, too cold. Sometimes it worries me to see him standing in the background all the time when he should be having fun with the rest of us."

"Really?" The older woman leaned back into the armchair with a sigh and a slight smile. "You honestly think so?"

"Of course." Haruhi stopped fiddling her thumb and glanced up, half expecting Kyoya to show up wearing that knowing smile of his. "No one deserves to stand in the background while everyone else have fun, even if they did it on their own accord. And he should learn to laugh a little more instead of calculating all the time. He's biting off more than he can chew."

"I suppose he does."

That was it. Game over. It's not such a mystery anymore as to why Kyoya chose this Haruhi girl, even if it _was_ unintentional. She was glad that he did, because Haruhi sees Kyoya as Fuyumi does; a little boy who's trying so hard to be a man before his time. If given enough time and a slight push here and there, Fujioka Haruhi could be the one to bring her precious little brother the happiness he truly deserved.

And that was more than enough for a concerned sister.

"There you are!" Kyoya made his way down the stairs and stood behind Haruhi. "I see that you two have been talking."

"Yup, and I had no idea how silly you can be at school until Haruhi told me." Kyoya stared at his sister who winked at Haruhi before laughing.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Haruhi smiled weakly at Kyoya as he narrowed his eyes at her. She opened her mouth to speak but the butler interrupted the little 'warm and fuzzy' moment between the two Ootori and Haruhi.

"Dinner is served."

Oh dear.

* * *

Haruhi was forewarned by Kyoya that dinner with his father would be a quiet one, but this is ludicrous. Nobody said anything right after the introduction and each one prefer to concentrate on their meals rather than making some dinner conversation. Haruhi glanced from her plate to look at Yoshio –Kyoya's father- and wondered how on earth can a man this cold raise three boys and a girl? 

But as Haruhi reflects on Kyoya's behavior, it only confirmed the fact that the cold man sitting at the head of the table was indeed, Ootori Kyoya's father. She silently prayed a little thank you to the heavens for introducing Kyoya to Tamaki, despite the fact that the Host King was the silliest person she ever met. This whole situation taught her that sometimes, a little silliness is exactly what a stoic person like Kyoya needs. Maybe if Yoshio-san had found a best friend like Tamaki in his adolescence, he wouldn't be this way.

Haruhi sighed inwardly as she shoved food into her mouth, wishing that she could have some of the cinnamon yoghurt right now. This dinner could well be the best dinner she ever had, but its not the same as pickled fish that she usually swallowed much to Ranka's dismay. Haruhi was startled a little bit as she felt someone's foot nudging hers. Quick scan of the table showed that it was Kyoya, and he had one eyebrow raised while his hands continued to feed him.

Haruhi managed a weak smile and ate the last of her food.

"Miss Fujioka."

Kyoya's shoulders tensed as Haruhi looked smiled at his father, saying 'yes?' as sweetly as she can.

"I understand that you are a scholarship student at Ouran." Yoshio put down his eating utensils and picked up the liquid filled wine glass. "You must be a smart young lady to manage that."

"It took me hours of studying, but it was worth it, sir." Haruhi answered, her voice surprisingly calm.

"I see." Yoshio took a sip from the wine glass with a thoughtful expression. "Do you have any talent?"

"Pardon?" Kyoya felt like stabbing himself with a fork as realization hit him. How, pray tell did he ever forget to tell Haruhi that she should have a talent ready?

"Talents; arts, music, literary, sports. A respectable young lady should have her own talents. Surely your mother has taught you that."

This time, Kyoya really did have to stop himself from committing suicide at the table using only his fork. Why oh why didn't he tell his dad about Haruhi's mother? What has got into him that he wasn't as smooth as he used to be? Oh, how that fork in his hands looked tempting.

"She didn't have the chance to, sir. My mother died when I was very young."

Kyoya made a mental note to apologize to Haruhi later. A crate of strawberries straight from the highlands should be enough.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. How much of her do you remember?"

Kyoya's 'I-really-wish-I-could-stab-myself-with-my-fork-right-now' moment was broken as he felt a pair of onyx eyes burning into him. Knowing it could only be Fuyumi, his desire to be wiped from the face of the planet only increased as he remembered that he had failed to mention Haruhi's mother to his dear sister.

"I remember her kind words, her face, and most of all I remember that she was a lawyer. And a great one at that." Haruhi's voice was laced with love and pride as she told the head of the Ootori family about her deceased mother. Kyoya made another mental note to provide Haruhi with a crate of strawberries straight from the highlands whenever she wished for it.

Yoshio nodded in understanding and decided to let go of the talent thing. No point in prodding the girl about sensitive matter like a deceased mother. With a slight hand gesture to the butler, he stood up and the rest of them followed him to the drawing room.

Haruhi couldn't believe how smoothly everything was going as she took an after dinner mint from the box that Fuyumi offered. Apart from the slight tension just now, everything's going nicely.

The three of them talked about light things, like schools, random books, the news, anything that doesn't have anything to do with the word 'baby' or 'pregnancy'. But as people say, this kind of calmness can only be the calm before the storm.

A very, very violent storm.

Kyoya took a deep breath and prayed to anyone who's listening to let him live through this. A quick nod to Fuyumi was all it needed to begin the thing that had been bugging him in his sleep. His sister gave him a 'are-you-sure-about-this' look before standing up, a smile playing on her pretty face.

"Excuse me, father. But I would like to show Haruhi our garden."

Yoshio gave his approval and returned to his paper. Haruhi who was sitting beside Kyoya jumped slightly in her seat as it dawned on her that the moment of truth has finally arrived. She grabbed Kyoya's hand and gave it a squeeze, a little startled when he squeezed it back. He let go of her hand and said;

"I think that's a good idea. Go on, Haruhi."

"Eh? Uhm.."

Kyoya watched as the two women walked out, closing the door behind them with a snap. A heavy silence fell, broken only by the sound of the crackling fire from the fire place. Yoshio –as usual- ignored his youngest son and continued reading his paper, making it difficult for Kyoya to get his attention. After minutes of studying his hands and wishing that he had made a few more preparations or at least written a will of some kind, Kyoya raised his head up high and braced himself for the drama that was about to unfold.

"Father.. there's something you should know."

* * *

Fuyumi settled down on one of the stone bench, patting the space beside her for Haruhi to sit. Haruhi obliged and said nothing as she fiddled with the sash of her dress, making her look cuter than ever. If Tamaki was here, he would've given the girl a bear hug screaming 'Kawaii' over and over again. 

As the young girl catered to her thoughts, Fuyumi plucked a gardenia and fingered the soft white petals; savoring the feel of velvety innocence between her finger tips. To say that she was scared would be the understatement of the year, because she was more than scared. She was terrified for her baby brother. All these stress and complication are not good for her little Kyoya.

She should be in there, right now to make sure that her father didn't give Kyoya a hard time. But what can she do? Kyoya had insists that he be the one to tell their father and refused when Fuyumi offered to stay with him.

"_No, Fuyumi-nesan. I can handle myself; but I need you to stay with Haruhi. Take care of her, that's all I'm asking." _

Fuyumi sighed and for the second time that evening, studied Haruhi. The girl was fiddling with her sash and chewing her bottom lip. She was a bundle of nerves that Fuyumi couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This was all too much for Haruhi to take. Her little brother is going to have a deformed child if this keeps up.

"You need to stay calm, Haruhi-chan. It's not good for the baby if you keep stressing yourself like this." Fuyumi placed the gardenia she had been fiddling with behind Haruhi's ears. "He'll be fine."

"Eh? I- well not that- it's just- how did? Did he tell you?"

Fuyumi laughed as Haruhi turned red in embarrassment.

"Yes, he did tell me. Although it was a little too late to my liking." She frowned. "I would've handled the situation better than he did."

"Are you.." Haruhi gulped. "Are you angry, Fuyumi-san?"

"I was, but I'm not now." Her eyes flickered skywards and her gaze lingered over the darkened sky. "Just a little disappointed, I guess. I didn't expect this kind of thing to happen to any of my siblings. Least of all, Kyoya."

"Well, I didn't expect this kind of thing to happen to me, either. And least of all _with_ Kyoya." Haruhi laughed nervously when Fuyumi smiled, amused by Haruhi's honesty.

Fuyumi was about to open her mouth to assure the girl, but stopped as a shiver went up her spine. Her heart raced and something burned in her stomach. "Kyo-kun.." she breathed.

"Fuyumi-san, are you all right?" Haruhi peered at the older lady and touched her arm.

"I'm- I'm fine, Haruhi-chan." Fuyumi's eyes darted to the garden door. "Could you wait here for a minute? I- I need to take care of something."

And she ran all the way to the drawing room.

* * *

"You- you-.." Ootori Yoshio twisted his newspaper in his hands in attempt to control his rage as he watched his youngest –YOUNGEST- son stared beyond the fireplace, apparently too terrified to even look at his father. 

Yoshio willed himself to calm down and placed the now shredded newspaper on the coffee table with as little force as possible. He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Kyoya- son- you _do_ realized what you have just said, don't you?"

"Yes, father." Kyoya whispered, still refusing to look at his father. How can he? He had spent all his life trying to please his father, failing every time he tried. Every. Single. Damned. Time. And now, he had reached the all time low.

"And you are willing to go with this? With that- that _girl_?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed slightly at the way his father spat out the word 'girl'. If he's angry, he's doing a much better job at hiding it than his father.

"Yes, father. It's my responsibility, and I can't ignore it." Kyoya sighed.

"What did she do to you? Did she threaten to go to the press? Is this what it's all about? She threatened you?" Yoshio shot every question at Kyoya like a machine gun, not stopping to even let the poor boy protest.

"No, she did not threaten me. No, it has nothing to do with the press, and for the last time, _she did not threaten me_!"

Yoshio was taken aback as his son's eyes flashed at him. Since when did Kyoya have the guts to stand up to him like that? But it doesn't matter. Because Ootori Yoshio demands respect from everyone and no son of his can disrespect him and gets away with it.

"Kyoya, you're in enough trouble as it is. DO NOT MAKE ME LOSE MY TEMPER."

Kyoya winced a little and watched as his father got up from his chair and walked over to the window, clearly thinking the whole thing over. A noise could be heard from the other side of the door, but he chose to ignore it. Kyoya wondered if not letting Fuyumi talked to their father first was a good idea, because the tension in this room was much more than he thought it'd be.

"I will ignore that little outburst of yours, Kyoya." Yoshio but his hands behind his back, and said, "As your father I must say that I am disappointed in you."

Kyoya hung his head in shame, unable to look into the face of the man he worship since birth. There's no need for his father to tell him that. Kyoya already knew that his father would say that, but it doesn't mean that it hurts less.

"However, I will lend you a helping hand." Kyoya looked up. '_Helping hand?'_

"I will arrange for the girl's removal from Ouran-" '_WHAT?'_

"Father, wait-"

"She will be given lodging at one of our apartments in Kyoto and of course, a maid to take care of her necessities-"

"Seriously, I think that's-"

"And a tutor to help her with her studies, that way you can go back to you normal routine pretend that none of this had ever happen. But as for the child…"

Kyoya stopped his ranting and stared at his father, speechless and scared of what the man has in store for the infant. "What _about_ the child?" he whispered.

"The child and the mother will be given support for as long as they need it. But you," Yoshio turned around and face his now pale and hardly breathing son. "You are not allowed to see neither the mother nor the child. Especially the child; the last thing we need is a love child posing as an heir."

'_I'm not allowed to…'_

Kyoya scowled, his fist clenched and unclenched as he tried to control himself from yet another outburst. When he decided to tell his father about Haruhi, he didn't expect his father to take matters into his own hands. Matters that doesn't even concern him; besides, Kyoya knows better than to think that his father was doing all these out of love. He probably doesn't want any bad publicity.

"Father.. thank you for the offer." Kyoya had his head bowed so that his bangs covered his eyes. It's better that way, seeing that it was filled with pure malice. "But I'm afraid I must decline it."

A perfect eyebrow shot up and a thin lip turn into a frown. "Oh, why is that?"

Kyoya noted at how low his father's voice had become. Dangerously low.. "Because I have already made arrangements for Haruhi and the reason I decided to tell you was because I needed your approval. And besides," Kyoya finally locked eyes with his father and –god forbid- sneered. "I would want my child to have the father I never had."

"What did you say?" Yoshio hissed, hardly believing his ears.

"You keep us at arm's length, father. And yet you expect our undying devotion. Face it," Kyoya stood up and stared at his father, lips still upturned in a mocking smile. "You were never the father your children hoped you to be. I'm sorry I disappoint you, but its only fair to let you know that you're a bigger disappointment than I am."

"WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE-"

Kyoya fell backwards as his father advanced with his arm above his head. He didn't even feel the impact of his fall for his eyes were trained on his father's angered face and the hand that was descending dangerously fast to hit the target.

The target was.. _him_.

Kyoya shut his eyes, his hands clutching the fur carpet, waiting… and waiting…

"FATHER! STOP!"

Kyoya opened his eyes and were greeted with the sight of his father standing, hands fell limply to his side and eyes on the intruder.

It's times like these that he appreciates having an over protective sister.

* * *

**And now you know why I don't like this chapter. Too much drama for my liking. But.. the idea was just sitting there, waiting, waiting and just waiting for me to write it. What choice did I have? I swear my muse is starting to take control of my life. Strange, tho. Those darn muses are always bugging you when you least expect them; but they _never_ come when you're practically begging for inspiration. Oh, and Kuroneko-san if you're reading this I just want you to know that I'm still hoping for that two-shot sequel for Kimi no Koe. And also that the reson you put Kimi no Koe as a title finally became clear. Now if you would excuse me, I'd like to go out and party a little. It _is_ Friday night.**

**Ps: Yup. No sneak preview. Maybe i should try Kyouya's 'stick-the-fork-in-my-guts' trick and be done with it. This is kinda silly, but if there's anyone of my _lovely_ readers are good with AMVs, i'd like to suggest that you make an AMV of OHSHC using the song 'Goodbye To You' by Michelle Branch. At least i think that's her.**


	12. Secret? What secret?

**Gomen for the slight delay. I know i usually update on Fridays, but I had to edit this chapter on the eleventh hour and endure torturous lecture from my mom regarding my obsessiveness over anime ever since the exams are over. Apparently, she's terrified that i might rot in front of the tv for watching anime 24/7. Tch. What else have i got to do after exams? Study for next year's lessons?! BTW, anyone know about Karuizawa? I think i'll bribe my dad into taking the family there for the holidays..**

**Disclaimer : Still not mine. You'll know its mine when second season comes out. Oh, and when Kyoya marries Haruhi.**

* * *

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

* * *

Kyouya never spoke of the rather disastrous dinner with his father whenever he can get away with it. Nobody besides Fuyumi and him knows what happened, save for his father. Not even Tamaki had any idea the out come of the 'discussion' to put it lightly.

Kyouya prefer to keep it a secret, not wanting anyone to freak out. His father and he had come to an agreement that he himself dislike, but had no choice but accept. After all, it was for 'the best'. Kyouya snorted at the thought of that.

For the best.

'_Ha! As if!'_

As he watched Hunny and Mori attempt to fly a kite on one sunny Sunday morning, Kyoya decided that keeping the agreement a secret was a good idea. They had gone through a lot these past few weeks; mainly enduring Haruhi's endless mood swings and strange cravings. No one was more grateful than he is when the cravings ceased to normal things like chocolate and ice-creams. He's not sure he can handle anymore midnight calls begging him to send someone to get whatever she feels like eating.

He recently found out that he was having more and more trouble refusing Haruhi's demands, much to his annoyance. Never in his life has anyone been able to get him to do whatever they want by just giving him the 'puppy dog eyes' or the 'cute pout'. Hell, he would even send for Himalayan snow even without her begging him.

Fujioka Haruhi is going to be the death of him.

"Apples?"

Kyoya removed his eyes from a delighted Hunny and stared at the juicy red apple that Haruhi held before him. His eyes traveled from the apple, up Haruhi's arm and finally meeting her brown eyes.

"Yes, please."

Haruhi smiled and started to peel the apple with a knife, knowing only too well that Kyoya disliked that part of the fruit with all the fiber in his body.

"I was surprised when you asked us all out for an outing in the park." She said, breaking the comfortable silence. From a distance, Tamaki's shouts of glee could be heard as his kite flew higher than Hunny's while the twins laughed loudly, no doubt enjoying the sight of their Tono's kite disappear into the sky.

"It was Fuyumi's idea." Kyoya shrugged. "She said that you needed the exercise."

Haruhi laughed pleasantly and proceed to cut the apple into slices. "What exercise? You wouldn't even let me feed the pigeons."

"Not with all those germs stuck on the filthy creatures," Kyoya's nose wrinkled at the thought of the white and grey birds crowding around Haruhi. He smiled as Haruhi started to laugh and took the now sliced apples from the plate.

* * *

A pair of cerulean eyes softened with affections as the owner observed the young couple sitting on the picnic blanket under a giant beech tree. Smiles adorned their faces as they shared a secret joke.

Tamaki regretted dearly that he forgot to bring his camera. He was so worried about the food and too exited about spending a whole afternoon at the park with his friends –commoner's style- that the thought of bringing a camera never crossed his mind. So now he has to brave the disappointment of not being able to capture the precious moment between his two most favorite persons in the world.

The scene was too perfect for words. Haruhi wearing another of the Hitachiin originals; a pale blue sundress trimmed with tiny sequin butterflies and a matching sun hat while Kyoya donned in a cool white chemise and black slacks, smiling and laughing without a care in the world.

Tamaki sighed. There goes his plan of documenting Kyoya and Haruhi's journey of love. They were progressing nicely for the past weeks; secret smiles and stealing glances at each other. The perfect example for the beginning of a beautiful love story; and soon to be the perfect beginning of a perfect family as Tamaki had so kindly reminded himself. Six more months and he'll have someone to cuddle all he wants. That is, of course unless Kyoya murder him for attempting to suffocate the baby.

"How can you stand here and watch those two together?"

Tamaki jumped slightly at the sound of the irritated voice. He turned away from the scene in front of him and smiled rather sheepishly at Hikaru who was wearing one of his scowls again. The red head's eyes flashed as he caught another glimpse of the young couple.

"What's so great about Kyoya that you're actually willing to let Haruhi go?" the boy demanded. "You've been in love with her for as long as I can remember and still you're willing to let her go just like _that_?"

Tamaki leaned against one of the many trees and heaved a sigh. He should have known it would come to this. Hikaru, in his opinion is a very, very possessive boy; possessive enough to do whatever it takes to get what he want and not let anyone share anything that belongs to him. Unfortunately, Haruhi seems to be his passion and the life line that connects his brother and him to the outside world. With someone as special as that in his life, Tamaki suppose that it is acceptable that he acts childish –no matter how tiresome it can get at times.

"Hikaru, sometimes it's _because_ you love that person you let them go." Tamaki stole another glance at Kyoya and Haruhi with a serene smile on his face. "But to me.. I don't think I'm letting her go at all. I mean yea, sure I'm letting Kyoya take the role of Romeo.. but I prefer to see the whole situation like one of those two in one coffee you're so addicted to."

Hikaru's brows furrowed in confusion and annoyance; he had come here with hopes of getting some answers from Tamaki, but all he got was a silly metaphor about instant coffee. Great, just great.

"You don't get it, do you?" the blond 'King' asked with an unreadable expression on his face. Was it.. _smugness_? "Ok, it's like this: you know that Kyoya is my best friend, right? And you know –don't deny it- that I care about him a lot."

Hikaru nodded rather reluctantly.

"You said it before that I love Haruhi –which I do- and that it's weird that I'm letting her go. But it's not weird at all. And do you know why?" Tamaki asked, not waiting for any reply. "Because the fact is, I'm not letting her go. It only shows that my love for her is stronger than ever. The two person I love most in this entire world, in love with each other.. it's like a dream come true, I guess."

"You're weird, you know that?" Hikaru rolled his eyes and kicked the dirt at his feet in frustration. 'A dream come true'.. well that's easy for him to say. He had been surrounded by people who love him since the day he came to Ouran while Hikaru and Kaoru had to struggle on their own.

"Hey, I maybe weird," Tamaki placed a hand on his junior's head and gave it an affectionate ruffle. "But you're even weirder." Hikaru grumbled and slapped Tamaki's hand away, earning a hearty laugh from the boy.

"Loving someone means that you want the best for them and for them to be happy no matter the sacrifice you have to make."

Hikaru watched on as Tamaki bent down to pick up his kite, the reason why he had been prowling in the in the bushes for so long. He frowned slightly at the damage that his kite had obtained due to its broken string.

"You _want_ Haruhi to be happy, don't you?"

"Course' I do.."

"Then let them be and get use to it." Tamaki gave Hikaru one of his broad smiles and took the boy's arms, practically dragging him across the dirt. "Now come on! Hunny-senpai owes daddy a new kite."

* * *

"Ne, Takashi-kun,"

Mori looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at his cousin. "Nani?"

"Its just as we thought, isn't it?" Hunny perched himself on Mori's table with a sigh, Bun-Bun held tightly in his arms. "About the club's little issue, that is."

"Ah." The taller boy put away his book with a thoughtful expression on his face, not once faltered by the sound of stalking fangirls squealing at the sight of him.

Hunny's eyes roamed the big classroom, not really looking at anything. The situation really intrigued him for some reason., it could be because of the sudden change in the Host atmosphere, what with a scowling Hikaru and a –potentially- love struck Kyoya.. but then again it could be because he had started to care about the members of the club in a more 'family' kind of way.

"Kyo-chan is progressing better than we thought. We didn't expect him to catch up this fast, did we?"

"…."

"But Hika-chan is having a difficult time, isn't he?" Hunny held Bun-Bun at arms length and continued, "He should have gotten over it by now. Maybe he's more stubborn than we give him credit for."

"Not stubborn, just confused." Mori shrugged, eyebrows furrowed as he re-analyze the older twin. "And still a little angry." He added. Yes, that would certainly explain the scowling and forced smile.

"Could be." A sad, almost tired smile graced the boy's face as he played with Bun-Bun's ears. "I'm worried about Tama-chan, though." Mori cocked his head to the side and leaned in closer to Hunny as he struggled with words. "He says its fine, but is it really? He likes to suffer alone.. it isn't healthy."

"Suffering is never healthy."

"You know what? I'm really proud of Kao-chan.. he's taking things better than his brother."

Mori nodded in approval, fully agreeing to Hunny's compliments for Kaoru. The boy is a lot more mature than his brother despite the age –uh, minutes?- differences. He would not expect anything less from Kaoru, especially when Mori really thought about his sweet, calm personality.

"And Haru-chan is-"

"Gomen-ne, but have you seen Ayanokoji-san?" Hunny's eyes narrowed at the mention of a certain red head girl's name, remembering only too well the horrible things that that nasty girl had put Haruhi through. But he smiled none the less, not wanting to scare his female classmate. The girl blushed crimson at the friendly gesture and stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen her all day."

'_Thank goodness for that.'_ Mori thought darkly.

"Oh, ok then." The girl laughed nervously. "Sorry I interrupted you."

"Not at all!" Hunny waved Bun-Bun's hand, successfully giving the poor girl the feeling of an over flowing 'kawaii' ness.

Once he was sure that no one was looking, he narrowed his eyes once more as memories of the once Princess of Host Club replayed in his mind. It was odd that the spiteful girl hadn't tried talking to them at all that day. Normally, she would've plucked his last nerve by now. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Takashi, have you _seen_ Ayanokoji lately?"

"No, why?"

"She's up to something."

* * *

A floor below Mori's and Hunny's classroom, a girl could be seen lurking in a corner, eyes focused on a male student. The girl, known as Ayanokoji, was determined to prove her theory. Ever since she was forever banned from Host Club, she had been keeping a sharp eye on Fujioka Haruhi.

There were.. signs of Haruhi's 'true' self as Aya liked to say. The boy is certainly oblivious to most things but his intelligence is something that no one can deny. There is, however something that anyone –her mainly- is able to be skeptical about. For you see, to Aya, Fujioka-san had been looking a little strange lately.. a little too round in the middle. The boy could just be gaining weight, but running to the bathroom every morning for a good two months? And if that's not weird, how about the fact that she had seen Fujioka-san emerge from the _ladies_ room for more than once?

If she hadn't known better, she'd say that Fujioka-san is actually a _girl_. Sounds illogical, but that's what she's trying to prove. Such a waste of time, but if it means kicking that boy –girl- whatever out of Ouran, then it will all be worth it. No one can humiliate her and gets away with it.

'_Target on the move.'_

Completely unaware of the danger that's lurking behind a large flower pot, Haruhi casually made her way across the deserted corridor towards the ladies room. She pushed the door open and walked in, failing to hear an exited gasp. Once inside she took off her blazer and set it on the counter, massaging her aching shoulders. Haruhi did a couple of stretches before proceeding into one of the stalls.

Aya had seen enough. The bump on Fujioka's chest confirmed her theory. A sadistic smile played on her lips as she made a move to leave. Luck had its weird way of showing its self. It's always there when you need it, but for the wrong person and the wrong time. The same thing happened to Haruhi here, much to Aya's delight.

She hasn't even moved an inch from her hiding place when Kyouya walked pass her and leaned against the closed door to the ladies room. This meant two things for Aya : one, Kyouya knows about Fujioka's little secret, two that could also mean that the rest of the club knows it, and if she tells the whole school about it, god knows what's going to happen to the club's reputation! Just the thought of it made her feel giddy.

"Haruhi," Kyouya knocked on the door, a little annoyed that she had chosen an easy access bathroom instead of the private one that Tamaki bribed his dad into providing. "If you don't come out now, someone is going to see you."

'_Yea, someone like me!' _

Haruhi pulled the door and stood facing Kyouya, a guilty smile on her lips. "Sorry, but it was an emergency."

"What is it?" Aya raised a delicate eyebrow. Since when does the Shadow King shows concern for anyone? "Is your back hurting again?"

"Um.. just a little. I get tired so easily and it's getting on my nerves!"

Aya watched in awe as Kyouya chuckled and patted Haruhi's shoulder gently. "Better get use to it. It'll get worse by the time you reach your third trimester."

"Thanks to you." She mumbled.

'_Oh. My. God.'_

This is better than what she bargained for.

* * *

Two days after that, Haruhi could be found in the library, reading and reading until she memorize the whole book. Libraries always made her feel calm and protected, but now she feels like she's being watched by someone. In fact, she feels the exact same way for the past couple of days.

It seems that every where she goes, every move she makes, are being documented. The possibility of Tamaki being behind all this paranoia was exceptionally high, but she doubt that Kyouya wouldn't find out about it.

There are times when she's worried that someone other than the twins or Tamaki were stalking her. It could easily be done by curios rich girls, dying to figure out the answer to Haruhi's dramatically changed figure. The girls that designated her had asked a lot of difficult question regarding that matter than really wouldn't surprise her if one might actually come forth admitting that they paid a P.I to investigate.

Haruhi cracked her knuckles. It feels so good to be free from the boys. They never left her side ever since Hunny declared that he fears for Haruhi's safety two days ago. It sounded so ludicrous to her, why would anyone want to harm her? But unfortunately, Kyouya had agreed with Hunny for some reason and he had loath to let her out of his sight since.

A smile tugged her lips at the reminder of Kyouya. She had grown to like the boy more and more. Its not that he changed from the crazy manipulative 'Shadow King' into a kind sweetheart like Tamaki, it would take a miracle to manage that. He's just not as scary and intimidating as before. He smiles more, now. And to Haruhi, that's good enough for her.

A slim figure emerged from its hiding place behind one of the many shelves and walked confidently towards Haruhi. Not bothering to ask Haruhi's permission, the person simply pulled out a chair and sat down casually, hands folded on the table.

"Ayanokoji-san, how are you?" Haruhi greeted sweetly. The red-head scared the hell out of her when she came out of nowhere, but it's not enough of an excuse to not greet her. That would be plain rude.

"I'm fine, thank you. But how are _you_, Haruhi-_kun_."

Haruhi shuddered against her will. There's something about the way Ayanokoji said the word 'kun' made her feel a little.. exposed. Almost as if the spiteful girl knew about her secret.

"Same as always." She shrugged. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing in particular.." Aya played with one of Haruhi's textbooks. "Just felt like talking to you, is all. I mean.. this could be my only chance to talk to you." Aya narrowed her eyes and smiled that little 'I'm-the-spawn-of-evil' smile of hers.

"What do you mean?" As much as she hate to admit it, Ayanokoji must be the, and she mean _the_ evilest person she ever met. Haruhi already know about spoilt girl's problem with jealousy, but the way that she smiled just simply screamed 'the end of the world' for Haruhi.

"Don't worry, Haruhi-kun."

Long, delicate fingers touched the side of Haruhi's face, tracing her jaw and making her squirm with discomfort.

"You'll find out soon enough."

And then she left.

"What was that all about?"

Haruhi turned around and found the Hitachiin brother's standing directly behind her, their faces showing contempt and distaste. They each draped a single arm around Haruhi's chair and frowned deeper.

"Why was she speaking to you?" Hikaru's eyebrow twitched. "I thought she hated you."

"Forget about that, what did she said?" unlike his brother, Kaoru was more curios than annoyed. He never liked that girl, and seeing her smiling at Haruhi like a predator and its prey made him uneasy. He did say that Haruhi was a part of his and brother's world; so its their duty to ward off any evil from ever touching her.

"I don't know. She didn't make any sense at all. But," Haruhi bit her bottom lips. What did she mean by 'you'll find out soon enough'? "There's something about the way she spoke kinda freaked me out."

"Not as freaked out as I am right now."

Haruhi and Kaoru exchanged looks before shifting their attention to Hikaru. "Come again?"

"Why is everyone looking at us all funny?" Hikaru waved hesitatingly at the crowd that was indeed, staring at them like they were an alien life form from a distant galaxy.

"Not at _us_, but at _me_." Haruhi felt an odd twist in her stomach and just knew that something bad was going to happen.

"You? Why would they be looking at-"

"Haruhi-kun."

The three of them focused their eyes on the female student that called out Haruhi's name. The girl fidgeted a little, hands gripping tightly onto a piece on paper roughly the size of a flyer.

"Is this-is this real? Is this who you really are?" the girl shove the piece of paper at them and gulped.

Haruhi took the paper and heard the twins gasped. As she stared into a picture of herself in one of her mini dress plus pants outfit, the only thing that was on her mind was: 'no way no way no way!'

And before she could say anything, every one in the library started to crowd around her, bombing her with questions. Some had a look of excitement on their faces while others looked taunting and smug.

She was at a total lost for words when an arm slipped around her waist while a warm hand grab her wrist and dragged her through the maddening crowd and out of the noisy library. Looking to her right, she saw a positively murderous Hikaru with his arm around her waist, effectively keeping people away from her while his brother led them through the crowd with grim determination.

It took her a while to realized that they were heading for Music Room 3, but she didn't really care because right now.. she's too dazed to think about _anything_.

* * *

"So let me get this straight;" Tamaki said. He was in one of his rare serious mode again, only this time he looked like he was ready to kill. "Someone has been stalking Haruhi –my Haruhi,- and took pictures of her so that they could print it out and distribute it for the whole school to see?"

Kyouya nodded slowly, his eyes unseen under all those black locks. His jaw was set and he barely moved for the past half hour, apparently not trusting himself not to go completely ballistic.

The president of the Host Club growled, arms folded across his chest. The boys of the club were sitting at the long dining table and each looked upset. Hunny had drop the loli-shota act, Mori was staring at the paper that the twins and Haruhi brought with them, both the Hitachiins had their arms folded and glared at the same piece of paper, and finally, the Shadow King. Though he may not show it, but he's the most angered one of all.

He was calmly doing his schoolwork when a girl he never ever met in his entire life walked up to him and placed a copied picture of Haruhi and a headline that nearly suffocated him. Being the calm person he is; he dismissed the girl politely, grab Tamaki by the collar, got a hold of Hunny and Mori, and called Kaoru's cell phone telling him to get Haruhi, his brother, and himself to the Music Room. Of course, that was before he knew that they were already waiting at the meeting place with a shaken Haruhi.

"How's Haru-chan doing?"

Kyouya looked up from his glaring competition with the table.

"She's ok for now," Kaoru sighed. "She fell asleep when we were waiting for you guys."

"I'm not surprised." The older twin scoffed. "Not with the way those freaks crowded around her. She's as vulnerable as it is, the pressure of it-"

"The pressure of it would of course weaken her already weak and vulnerable state!" Kyouya slammed his hands on the table, every bit of his calmness slowly melting away. Everyone at the table turned their heads to look at Kyouya with a little fear in their eyes. No one spoke for a good two minutes, giving the homicidal Kyouya a chance to get a hold of himself.

"All right," Kyouya sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily. "I want to know who's responsible for this and I want that person here right now."

Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru exchanged nervous looks. They had a faint idea of the person in question, but none of them are sure of what the Shadow King would do. And to make matters worse, they also know that Tamaki dislike that person almost as much as Kyouya.

A pissed off Kyouya is bad enough, but a pissed off Kyouya _and_ Tamaki?

God help them all..

"We're not sure, but my brother and I have a faint idea of the culprit." Kaoru hesitated. Was it just him or is the room a little warmer than before? "We have reasons to believe that Ayanokoji is behind all this."

"You're _joking_." Tamaki's eyes widen in disbelieve at the piece of news. And before he could even say another word, Kyouya stood up and head for the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To get that little brat here for an explanation, of course."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said no." Tamaki replied casually. "If there's anyone that should be talking to Ayanokoji, it's me. I banned her from the club. So it's my fault that she's after Haruhi."

Kyouya stared back at Tamaki while the rest of them exchanged another set of nervous glances. For a minute, every one of them expected the two best friends to clash like before; but they we're proven wrong when Kyouya stepped back from the door and walked silently to the sleeping Haruhi.

He perched himself on the armrest of Haruhi's couch and gave Tamaki his approval with a single nod. While everyone else was busy watching Tamaki go, he traced his fingers along Haruhi's jaw, silently apologizing for the trouble she went through.

Once Tamaki was out of the door, Kyouya took out his cell phone and made a few phone calls. After what it seems like a thousand numbers dialed, he turned to face the rest of the club with a calmer expression.

"I was going to do this after Ranka-san pull Haruhi out of Ouran, but this situation already confirmed her withdrawal from the school. So therefore," he took a deep breath. "I've decided to send her away for the rest of her trimesters."

This of course caused an immediate uproar from the twins, Hunny, and even Mori. Kyouya listened to their angered words (mostly from Hikaru) and complains with a bored expression on his face, wishing that they would keep it down for Haruhi's sake.

"Calm down, when I said send her away, I didn't mean it like _abandoning_ her."

"Then what _did_ you mean?" came Hikaru's exasperated voice.

"If Ayanokoji did her work properly, I have no doubt that she knows about Haruhi's other secret; her –our- child. So the only way to make sure Haruhi is out of that girl's reach is to send her away for a while." He explained.

"Does Tama-chan knows?" asked Hunny.

"Yes, senpai. He knows and he agreed."

"In that case, I also give my consent. Takashi?" Hunny gave Mori a searching look and smiled when the latter sighed in defeat. "Takashi agrees as well, Kyou-chan!"

"I suppose I'll have to agree with the rest." Kaoru shrugged, nudging his brother sharply in the ribs.

"Ouch!" Hikaru pouted at Kaoru. "Fine, do whatever it takes. Just keep her safe, got that?"

Kyouya smiled for real at their support. "Then I hope that you don't mind making sure the school is deserted so that we can bring Haruhi to the limo I called in."

He watched the boys trailed out of the room and despite his emotionless eyes and resolution not to feel too attached to anything, he had to admit that he felt a little glad to have the Host Club constantly breathing down his neck.

* * *

**Correct me if I'm wrong, but is this the longest chapter I've ever written or what? I planned to stop right at the library scene, but my fingers doesn't listen to me anymore. Anyway.. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting em'! Oh yea.. does anyone else thinks that Miss Independent matches Haruhi? I mean, we all know she's falling fast and hard for Kyou-chan.**

**A/N: No sneakpeek again, guys. I think i'm gonna let you lot use your imagination and think of the things that might happen. Or better yet, think of the things that Kyouya might do to Ayanokoji once he gets his hands on her.**


	13. Break From Drama

**Ok...(pants) I'm..back.(deep breath) I won't give any excuse because I know you guys are gonna kick my ass anyway, but just so you'd know; I tried to come back as fast as possible. There's so much I need to say here, but I can't put it in words.. all I'm saying is _thank you_ for staying with me through all the chapters and for helping me in getting 400 reviews. **

**Disclaimer:It's 4:20 am in the freakin morning. I don't need this right now!!!!**

**A/N:Notice the lyrics i put in this time.It's unusual for this story, I admit. But a friend of mine wanted me to insert a sort of Hikaru tribute and an answer to why he acted like he did in this story.So I thought that maybe he's just a little confused by the attention Kyouya gave Haruhi.Suppose that it made him think that Kyouya is only using Haruhi.

* * *

**

I can't take

Seeing you with him

'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,

In his gallery

It's just not fair

And it's tearing me apart

You're just another priceless work of art

In his gallery

* * *

Haruhi tip toed down the hall of the Ootori summer mansion with as much stealth as a five month pregnant woman can muster. Rounding off a corner, she silently cursed Kyoya's order for the maids to keep an eagle eye on her. It was bad enough that he carted her off to Karuizawa as soon as the doctor gave his approval, but keeping her in this huge mansion on some highland away from Tokyo megalopolis was the last straw.

She sighed in relieved when she reached the kitchens without being detected by molly cuddling maids and over concerned butlers. Reaching for a bowl in the top shelve and a mug from the bottom cabinet, she prepared herself a wholesome snack of oatmeal and hot coco.

Haruhi chuckled as she imagined what the cook would say when he saw Haruhi eating something so simple for a snack (if you could call oatmeal a snack). No doubt he would force feed her with enough 'energy broth' to last her a lifetime. Some call it energy broth, she calls it gunk.

"Madam, there you are!"

'_Drat!' _

Haruhi forced a smile at the young maid who discovered her. "Good morning to you to, Natsue."

The ash blond frowned at Haruhi and her pitiful breakfast slash snacks. Putting her hands on her hips, the girl took a deep breath and began her daily lecture of 'why the Madam Haruhi should never do anything and just sit to be waited on hand and foot so that none of the servants would be roasted alive by the young master' while Haruhi sat at the counter with her hands cupping her face in total boredom.

"..so I would really appreciate it if Madam let us carry out the young master's orders." She finished with an exasperated tone.

"Natsue, what did I say about calling me 'Madam'?" Haruhi spooned a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth with a rather annoyed look on her face.

"You told us not to call you that." Natsue walked over the where Haruhi was sitting and took the spoon along with the bowl from Haruhi's hands. "But the young master expects us to call you 'Madam', so there." With a nod, she disposed of the gooey substance and shoved a plateful of papaya to Haruhi. "Eat that."

"Fine." Haruhi took the offered fork from Natsue. "But you could at least let me keep the hot coco!"

"If you eat the papayas, then I suppose there's no harm in letting you drink that sinfully fattening liquid." Natsue stood behind the sitting Haruhi like she always does and watched over her young mistress.

"Fattening? I think that warning came a little too late, Natsue." Haruhi laughed heartily and gave her round belly a light pat to prove her point. "Is it my fault the little angel wants chocolate for breakfast?"

"I suppose not." The slightly older girl sighed. She can never win an argument against her soft and kind mistress regardless what the other servants from neighboring mansion say. "But the young master wont be pleased if he knew of Madam's diet."

"Something that Kyoya doesn't know won't hurt him. Or us." Haruhi added as an afterthought.

Natsue just smile at Haruhi as she ate the papaya with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was a little surprised when the main house called her and sent her to maintain the Ootori's Karuizawa summer mansion in the middle of autumn. She was even more surprised when the young master showed up with a tired Haruhi in the limousine and told her that she was to serve Haruhi from that moment on.

The first few weeks were awkward as the servants weren't sure of the reason for their young master to bring a pregnant girl to the mansion. That, and also because of the rumor that has been flying right after Haruhi's arrival. They still don't know the reason for Haruhi's stay, but they _are_ sure that the child belonged to the young master. It wouldn't take a genius to figure that out, especially since the young master had a knack of calling the mansion every morning and evening to check on Haruhi.

It doesn't matter, really. Why should the servants care about Haruhi's reason to be here, anyway? All they know is that Haruhi was a kind and thoughtful girl and that she's their new mistress. Some of them even hoped –prayed- that the young master would wed their precious new mistress.

"Do I have any lessons today?" Haruhi put down her fork and took a generous sip of the hot coco. She was talking about her classes with the private tutor sent exclusively by Tamaki.

"No, Madam. The young master request all of it to be cancelled due to today's upcoming events."

"Upcoming events?" Haruhi pondered over this piece of news for a while. It took her awhile, but she remembered it nonetheless. "Oh, that's right! Kyoya and the others are coming today, aren't they?"

"That's right." Natsue nodded as she took Haruhi's empty plate before she start to insist on doing it herself. "It's been awhile since they visited. I kind of miss the young masters' antics. Especially the young master Suoh."

"Well," Haruhi sighed "I just hope they use the limo this time."

Natsue couldn't help but laugh at that remark. Who could ever forget the Host Club's first visit to the mansion? They spent half an hour fishing Tamaki out of the fish pond for jumping out of the helicopter before it lands. Drenched and shivering, Tamaki received the worse 'telling off' from Haruhi and suffered her wrath all through the visit.

"Madam, you have a guest waiting for you in the library." An elderly man stood at the doorway bowed slightly when Haruhi acknowledge his presence.

"Takatuo-san, not you too! I thought I said no 'Madam'!" Haruhi glared half heartedly at the pleasant-faced butler as the latter smiled affectionately at his young mistress's distress.

"My mistake." He bowed "The guest is currently waiting for you, so I suggest you make haste."

"Ok then." Haruhi smiled at Takatuo and turned her attention to Natsue. "Are you coming?"

"Of course. The young master-"

"I know, I know. 'The young master expects you to follow me everywhere like a lady in waiting of some sort." Haruhi sighed in mock distress and smiled when Natsue gave her one of those perplexed look of hers. Honestly, Haruhi had no idea why the servants at the mansion seem to make a big deal out of everything she said or do!

Takatuo was right when he told Haruhi to make haste. The library was situated in the left wing of the mansion whereas Haruhi's location is in the right wing of the mansion. It took them more than five minutes just to reach the left wing, let alone climb up the grand staircase and make it into the library.

"I know Kyo-kun wants the best for you, but stuffing you in this massive mansion is simply ridiculous!"

Haruhi stared in surprise at her guest as soon as Natsue closed the oak door behind her. Taking a step back, Haruhi felt Natsue's hand on her arm and the maid's concerned eyes on her.

"Did you know anything about this?" Haruhi hissed.

"Oh, Haruhi-chan! I hope I'm not bothering you." Onyx eyes shone pitifully at Haruhi, making her squirm in guilt for not showing more hospitality.

"Of- of course not, Fuyumi-san." Haruhi laughed nervously and opened her arms wide as Fuyumi took hold of her in a tight (or not so tight due to Haruhi's rather large stomach) hug. Fuyumi pulled back seconds later and eyed Haruhi critically, searching for any sign of mistreatment.

"You're doing well, I hope?" Fuyumi asked as she led Haruhi to sit on one of the comfortable armchairs.

"Quite well; only just a little bored." Haruhi smiled at Fuyumi who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I can understand that. Kyoya doesn't let you out of the property, does he?"

"No, he doesn't." Haruhi shook her head. "I was ok with it at first, but a fourteen acre property gets boring after the first month stay."

"Ooh, you poor child!" Fuyumi shot Haruhi a genuine pitiful gaze. If there's anyone who can understand Haruhi's situation, it's Fuyumi. The years she spent in the main house wasn't all fun and games. It was more of a prison than a home to her. Taking a sip of the tea that a maid poured moments before, Fuyumi decided that its time someone took this pretty little bird out for air.

"Haruhi-chan, you're going to need your coat."

"Eh? Why would I need it?" Haruhi's hand that held a piece of cookie stopped half-way to her mouth as her eyes followed Fuyumi who got up to the window and inspected the snow that had started to fall outside.

"It's snowing outside," was her simple answer. "We wouldn't want the new young mistress to catch a cold, now do we?" Fuyumi shot a sly smile at Natsue who smiled back with as much slyness.

"No, we do not. Almost as much as we don't want to be grilled on an open fire by the young master."

Haruhi sighed in defeat and swallowed the last of the cookie. What in the world was going to happen to her now?

* * *

The Golden Lounge at the Tokyo international airport was in an uproar. It wasn't because of some guy trying to smuggle drug into the country, nor was it because of some celebrity who happens to be visiting Japan. The reason for the uproar was none other than the band of hyperactive young men also known as the Host Club. 

Weary businessmen eyed four of the hosts who were acting as if they were high on drugs while a tall, quiet young man wiped the stained face of one of the crazy host. All this was watched by shocked flight attendances and a rather disgruntled Ootori Kyoya.

"What do you think Haruhi is doing right now, brother?" Hikaru draped an arm around Kaoru's shoulder and smiled his 'lets-annoy-Tamaki' smirk.

"Oh, I think Haruhi might be enjoying herself, playing in the snow." Kaoru had a slight mad gleam in his eyes as soon as he caught his brother's smirk.

An ear peaked at the mention of Haruhi's name.

"Indeed." Hikaru nodded. But then, his expression changed dramatically and his right hand grab the front of Kaoru's shirt, his breath ragged. "Kaoru, what if- what if an avalanche occurred and there's no one to save Haruhi?"

Kaoru and Hikaru only had to wait a second before a loud piercing scream could be heard from behind a flower pot. It took about five to ten seconds before Tamaki could be seen staggering from behind the flower pot, his hands pulling at his hair and a cry of despair escaped from his mouth that opened and closed repeatedly.

"_Must_ you haunt him with horrors like that?" Kyoya asked from his seat by the large window that overlooked the runway.

"Well what else have we got to do?" Hikaru ask in a defending tone. It might have worked if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding back laughter at the sight if the distressed King.

"I agree. What else have we got to amuse ourselves while waiting for our flight?" Kaoru nodded and hooked his arm with Hikaru's. "Come, brother. Let's try out our new prank on Milord."

Kyoya had no choice but to watch the little devils pull off yet another prank on Tamaki while Hunny and Mori pig out at the cake filled coffee table. He planned this trip yesterday with the intention of going _alone_, but somehow the news of his little field trip leaked out. Courtesy of the devilish Hitachiins, no doubt.

"There will be a free runway in half an hour, Master Ootori."

Kyoya eyed the pretty flight attendance wearily and nodded. "Which is it?"

"Gate B5."

"Thank you." Kyoya dismissed the girl with a wave of his hand and grab his coat from the opposite chair. "Mori-senpai, get Hunny-senpai; Kaoru, restrain your brother; Hikaru, drop the paint ball; Tamaki if you don't stop hyperventilating right now, I swear you wont get to see Haruhi anytime soon."

It took hell lot of patience to cater to the Host Club, but the Tokyo Airport Management Centre would rather blow up a plane than to lose such rich and influential customers. No words can describe the relief that spread throughout the airport when Kyoya and the boys finally boarded the Ootori private jet.

"Yay! We're going to see Haru-chan!" Hunny bounced happily on his seat with Mori trying desperately to fasten the loli shota's seat belt.

"I can't say that I like sending Haruhi to Karuizawa, but I can't deny that it was a good idea." Hikaru flipped the pages of the magazine he bought and shooting accusing glare to the back of Kyoya's head at the same time.

"A change of scene was the best remedy for her, I suppose." Kaoru sigh. "Especially after the stunt that Ayanokoji pulled."

"Which reminds me.." Hikaru closed his magazine with a thoughtful expression, his accusing glare laced with curiosity. "Hey, Milord."

"What?!" Tamaki answered from the front seat.

Hikaru cringed at the annoyed tone he was shot with. He guessed that dropping a paint ball on Tamaki in the middle of an airport wasn't such a good idea after all.

"What happened to Ayanokoji, anyway?"

Everyone in the jet fell silent as a gust of mysterious cool air swept over the cabin. Tamaki exchanged grave look with Kyoya whom he was sitting with.

"You don't want to know." Kyoya said, his eyes obscured by the light that reflected off his glasses.

As Hikaru exchanged glances with his brother, he made sure that he thanked the heavens that he wasn't the unfortunate soul named Ayanokoji.

* * *

"Everything is so pretty!" Fuyumi exclaimed as she and Haruhi made their way through the town. It was true, really. The small town of Karuizawa looked as though it was a picture extracted from a Christmas card, what with the thin layer of snow that had settled on and around the small shops. 

Haruhi smiled and shove her glove clad hands into her thick coat. It was good to be out of the mansion. Her smile widen when she caught the laughter of delighted children playing in the snow. She didn't know why, even the slightest sound and sight of laughing children made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Can't wait to have one of your own, ne?" Fuyumi asked softly.

Haruhi blushed prettily when she realized that she had been smiling and subconsciously caressing her stomach. "Uh, I suppose you could say that."

"Haruhi-chan, when the baby is born.. will it bear the Ootori family name?"

Haruhi was taken aback by the question but regain her posture as quickly as she had lost it. She could feel Natsue's eyes burning a hole in her head as the maid waited eagerly for her answer.

"I- I don't know." She answered honestly. "I mean, to do that, I would have to marry Kyoya, wouldn't I?"

"Hmmm."

Haruhi nearly bump into Fuyumi when the woman stopped walking abruptly. "Fuyumi-san?" she inquired cautiously.

"Haruhi-chan.. would you say that you.. that you love my brother?"

"Love?" Haruhi laughed nervously. "Love is _such_ a strong word, Fuyumi-san."

"Which makes it all the more important for me to know, Haruhi-chan." Fuyumi gave Haruhi her best sisterly look and waited as the girl struggled to come up with a decent answer.

"I'm not sure I can answer that directly, Fuyumi-san. But sometimes," Haruhi hesitated but continued nonetheless. "Sometimes I find myself staring out the window and wishing that he was here with me. I don't dare say that I love him simply because.. I'm not sure of it."

"I see. But Haruhi-chan.. if I say that he won't be here for long, what would you do?"

It was a simple question, but the impact was immense. Haruhi's brain worked furiously, trying to contemplate the said question. She never thought of that before. Kyoya has been by her side from the beginning for so long that the possibility of him leaving was positively zero.

Harihi looked from Fuyumi's calm face to the people who were chatting or doing their shopping, not really focusing on any of the images. Natsue stood beside her mistress and touched her arm gently, trying to bring Haruhi back into reality.

"I guess I'll have to cope with things by myself."

Haruhi said it so softly that Fuyumi had to strain her ears to hear it. It wasn't the answer that she was hoping to hear, but the tone, _the way_ she said it was enough to assure her that the girl was indeed in love with the youngest Ootori. She just knew that Haruhi was bound to fall for Kyoya; she had never met two people that were so right for each other before Kyoya introduced Haruhi.

Haruhi is a strong young woman, there was no doubt that she would be able to stand alone. But speaking of standing, it seems that they had been doing just that for the past ten minutes and people were starting to stare.

"I think it's time that we head back." Fuyumi put an arm around Haruhi and guided her through the crowd so that they could enjoy a cup of tea in her favorite café. "Natsue, be a dear and call in the limo, would you?" she called over her shoulder.

"As you wish, Madam Shido." Natsue pulled out the cell phone that the Ootori family provided her and called the mansion.

"Haruhi and I will be waiting in the café we just passed by."

* * *

"Welcome home, Madams." Takatuo bowed slightly before taking their coat. "Young Master Kyoya had just arrived with the rest of the gentlemen." 

"They're here already? Oh dear.." Fuyumi took a good look at Haruhi who came in after her and bit her lips. "I'm not sure what my brother will say if sees Haruhi in a mess like this."

"Mess? But Fuyumi-san, I'm not-" Haruhi barely finished her sentence before Fuyumi pushed her gently towards Natsue, telling her to help Haruhi to change into something dry and warm.

"Not mess as in a complete messy kind mess. But rather the state you're in. God knows the trouble we all will be in if Kyoya sees you trembling in cold."

"Come on, Madam." Natsue helped Haruhi up to her room upstairs with a smile on her face. If the young master is here, then it will be an interesting week indeed.

Haruhi sat combing her hair slowly and deliberately in her silk bathrobe. The fire in her room kept her warm while Natsue bustled around, picking out clothes and slippers for Haruhi. Haruhi shifted her gaze from her reflection in the mirror to the snow that was falling slowly outside. The white cotton candy-like material contrasts nicely against the slightly dark sky.

"…Madam?"

Something about the way Fuyumi looked when she asked those questions during their little outing scared a little bit. Her heart kept skipping a beat whenever she recall one of the question; _'if I say that he won't be here for long, what would you do?' _What _would_ she do if Kyoya suddenly disappear?

"….Madam?"

Why would she think about this too much, anyway? It was just a simple question. Kyoya would never leave her all alone in a time like this. Wasn't he the one who promised her that himself? She could still remember everything about the moment when he made her that promise. It was just a few minutes after they arrived at the mansion two months ago. They were sitting by the fireplace, thinking about the things to come when all the sudden he sat up straight, look her in the eyes and solemnly gave his word.

"…Madam!"

Haruhi nearly fell off her chair at the sudden shout that fell directly onto her ears. "Natsue, I'm sorry. I-I must have been thinking about something else." Haruhi smiled sheepishly. "What was it that you asked?"

Natsue shook her head slowly, her hands on her hips. "I asked if the peach shawl would go with the knitted white sweater and long black skirt or not."

"Whatever you think is best, Natsue." Haruhi smiled and went back to her previous thoughts. But not for long, though.

"No, no, no!" Natsue sighed in despair at her currently non-attentive mistress. "I asked about what _you_ think. Never mind," she then took the hairbrush from Haruhi's hands and steered her to stand beside the bed where the clothes were laid out. "Now _please_ get ready before Master Suoh decides to break down the door."

* * *

Downstairs, the Hosts were enjoying a delightful cup of instant coffee each and the freshly baked cookies. They somehow managed to find a landing space for the jet plane, and fearing the worst if they pull off another Tamaki-in-the-pond incident, they decided to take the limo from the touchdown area onwards. 

The whole pond thing was funny enough, but the price they had to pay was too high in the form of Haruhi's endless rant. They didn't even bother to point out to her that it wasn't any of their fault that Tamaki fell head first in the pond. Arguing with a hot headed pregnant woman was a complete waste of time, not to mention the wave of guilt they would get whenever Haruhi get all teary. It was weird to see her so emotional so easily, but that's the part of the challenge.

Tamaki sat in front of the fireplace, for once not arguing with the twins. Hunny ate most of the chocolate chip cookie, but once in a while handed Mori the ones with more chips. Hikaru and Kaoru was completely at peace with the world as they each cupped their mug with their eyes drooping, a sign of how tired they are. Kyoya had once again isolated himself from the rest of the group and sitting in the far corner of the room with his sister.

"So how're things back in Ouran?" Fuyumi popped a cookie into her mouth.

"Still a little hectic, but it's all under control." Kyoya took a sip from his mug, cringed ever so slightly at the taste.

"How did you manage that?" Kyoya opened his mouth to answer, but Fuyumi held up a hand with a knowing smile on her face.

"Don't tell me. You did a little meddling and sent out blackmails to anyone who dared to bring up the subject of Haruhi?"

Kyoya smiled his evil trademark smile and took another sip, this time not even noticing the taste of the instant coffee. "You know me well, Fuyumi-nesan."

"Naturally." She shrugged. "I took Haruhi out for a walk today."

Kyoya chocked on his coffee and gave his older sister a scandalized look. "In weather like this?" he exclaimed incredulously. Mori and Hunny turned around from their seat at the couch to look at Kyoya, each one with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, stop looking so worried." Fuyumi fanned her hand, laughing slightly at Kyoya. "I promise you that Natsue made sure she wore warm clothes. Trust me."

The raven haired boy regained his composure with all the dignity he has left. "Oh, I trust Natsue; just not you."

Fuyumi scoffed at his attempt to provoke her. She would've given Kyoya one of her own comebacks, but another thing tugged her mind instead.

"Have you settled things with father?"

"Funny that you should mention him." Kyoya's eyes roamed the warm room, wondering what in the world would keep Haruhi in her room for so long. "Yes, I did settle things with father."

"And he didn't change his mind?" Fuyumi asked cautiously.

"You can never change a businessman's mind, dear sister."

"Ah, I see."

On the other side of the room, Tamaki's face broke into a wide smile as Haruhi walked into the room wearing something that he would call 'humble housewife attire'. "Haruhi! Daddy missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Tamaki-senpai." Said Haruhi in a rather tired tone. Dodging Tamaki's outstretched arms that were dangerously close, she instead caught Hunny who flung himself at her. "Hello to you too, Hunny-senpai."

"Haru-chan is so big!" the boy giggled.

"True, but I think she looks marvelous. Don't you agree, brother?" Kaoru smiled and gave Haruhi a gentle hug.

"Absolutely." Hikaru nodded in approval at her choice of attire and gave her the same gentle hug that Kaoru gave.

"Thank you." Haruhi laughed pleasantly. Noticing that something was amiss, she immediately realized that Kyoya wasn't there to greet her. At first she was disappointed, but a quick scan of the room perimeter dismissed that feeling. Kyoya was waiting outside the circle, watching and waiting like he always does.

Freeing herself from the group hug that Tamaki initiated, she tightened the shawl around her and walked up slowly to Kyoya with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Kyoya. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Indeed you haven't." he returned the smile with an equally pleasant one, ignoring the sniggering Fuyumi in the background. Feeling a little bold, he bent down and kissed her forehead. The innocent act drew gasps from the onlookers and even from Haruhi; but he suspected that Haruhi's gasp was more of a 'pleased' gasp rather than a shocked one.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"Welcome home." She whispered back, earning herself a rare loving smile from Kyoya.

* * *

**I've been dying to write a sweet, drama-free chapter like this one!!!! Let's take it slow just this once and let the love birds have their romance, ok? Oh, and I love the crazy stuff you guys were hoping to do to Ayanokoji. I wanted to write a nasty scene about her and Tamaki, but the thought of a crazy anger-driven Tamaki would ruin the serene inviroment I planned. But I hope that Kyouya's reply to Hikaru's question would open up more doors for your 'Ayanokoji-torture-murder' imagination.**

**Teasers: **

**-"I think," he moved in closer, the hand that was holding her chin was now caressing her face. "I can help you with that.**

**-"I love you, you know." Hikaru clasped his hands tightly and took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you, but I was scared of what you'll say." He laughed nervously, suddenly found his shoes more interesting than the current conversation. "Because I know that you don't feel the same way as I do." **

**Just because I spared them the drama in this chapter doesnt mean I'm gonna let them enjoy it for long.. (damn,I'm evil!)**


	14. Confessions of A Teenage Host

**Oh my, chapter 14 already?! I never thought I'd live to see the day.. Okay so lets get down to business. I know that the last teaser got you guys all crazy over the love confession though some of you guessed that it might be Kaoru. That kinda made me think back and re-read every chapter I've ever done.. I wanted to know if I accidentally dropped Hika x Kaoru hints here and there. Maybe I did. With the yaoi fangirl in me, I wouldn't be surprised if I actully did drop a few hints. lol. **

**Disclaimer: You know.. people always say i look a lot like Bisco Hatori. I think i do, to. That is to say.. _if_ i knew what she looks like.**

**A/N: I hope that you guys wouldn't mind spending some of your time to read the A/N at the end of the chapter. I'd like to say a few things.**

* * *

The kitchen of the Ootori summer mansion was in an uproar that morning. Apparently, Hunny's sensitive nose had detect a hint of chocolate the moment he woke up and in result dragged the rest of the boys out of bed to check out the source.

At first, it looked as though the chef was able to hide the fact that he was baking more cookies that morning, but Natsue made the mistake of bringing in the groceries at the same time the boys were driven out of the kitchen. So between facing the boys' enthusiasm (which could bring disastrous results) and an upset Mitsukuni, the chef chose the earlier choice –much safer.

And so began the chaos that is the Host Club lead this time by Hunny, baking (or trying to) chocolate chip cookies. It would have been the end of the spotless kitchen if it wasn't for Haruhi who woke up to the noises that came from downstairs, much to her annoyance.

"Hunny-senpai, don't dip your finger in the batter like that!" Haruhi shot Mori an exasperated look and sigh in relief when he gently lifted Hunny from the counter. "Tamaki-senpai, stop meddling with the oven; you'll burn your finger again!" and as if on cue, the blond boy yelped in pain when his finger made contact with the interior of the oven.

Yep, the kitchen was in an uproar, all right.

A small chuckle came from behind Haruhi, making her frown. "You know, it wouldn't be this bad if you'd just step in."

"Why?" Kyouya stepped forward and put a hand on Haruhi's head as an 'affectionate gesture' (or at least that's what Tamaki kept insisting). "And miss the fun of seeing that idiot burning his hands? I don't think so."

Haruhi sighed and removed his hand from her head to avoid damage for her hair. Natsue had tied her longish hair in a French braid and Haruhi _did not_ want to go through it for the second time that day. Tying French braid _hurts_. She was about to reply to that remark of Kyouya's, but a horrific scene met her eyes before she could even get the words out of her mouth.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" she bellowed. "_What_ did I say about throwing random ingredients into the batter?"

Kyouya watched with interest as Haruhi, hands on her hips and face positively pissed, marched towards the little devils (its not an easy task what with her swelling stomach and all) and pulled the bottles of mustard and soy sauce from their hands. Things got more interesting when she turned to Mori and scolded the poor boy for not watching Hunny who had eaten a whole packet of chocolate sprinkles. It was a shame, for the situation seemed fixable if it wasn't for the burned batch of almost perfect cookies thanks to Tamaki's meddling.

As much as he'd love to watch how far his friends could go, he felt like he should step into the matter at hand. Putting down the mug of coffee that Natsue gave him, he silently navigated his way through the chaotic kitchen.

"We'll just leave the –uh- ruined batter for the maids to throw and make another fresh one. Hunny-senpai," Kyouya turned to the loli shota, still wearing the genuine smile on his face. "I will send for someone to get more chocolate sprinkles, but please don't eat that one as well." His smile –if possible- widen when the small boy apologized and agreed to his request. "Mori-senpai, could you please keep Tamaki from the oven? Thank you."

"Well then," he clapped his hands together and Haruhi noticed that for once, he didn't have his notebook with him. "Now that's settled, the chef will start on the fresh batter and I suggest that the rest of you help _when needed_ and _not interfere_."

Haruhi smiled for the first time that morning. Kyouya reminded her of someone when he started giving orders like that, and she finally figured out who. Ootori Kyouya reminded her of a father handling his family on a lazy weekend in the kitchen.

Whoa. _Freaky_.

"Haruhi, could you come with me for a while?" Kyouya gave her that smile of his and offered her his arm.

Haruhi gladly took the offered arm, barely noticing Hikaru who looked away pointedly at the contact. She did, however, noticed that Kyouya dismissed Natsue so that they walked the hallways of the mansion alone and un-chaperoned. The couple walked in silence as Haruhi allowed herself to be led by Kyouya. After the disastrous kitchen war-zone, Haruhi was grateful for the serene air that surrounded the two of them. She didn't want to ruin the effect of it all, but there's something that kept haunting her that she feels unsettled if she leave it unanswered.

"Kyouya," Haruhi tugged his arm a little, demanding attention.

"Yes?"

"Does your father know about my living here?"

"Yes, he does." Kyouya answered, eyes focused forward. They were walking along the hallway that led to Haruhi's room by now.

"And he doesn't mind?"

"Not as much as before." He shrugged.

"Not as much as before? Kyouya, what exactly did you-"

"We're here."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows. Not just because of his obvious attempt to avoid answering the question, but also because of the cheerfulness in his voice. And it wasn't the fake cheerfulness that he uses during Club sessions either.

Kyouya looked at her expectantly while she returned the look with a 'am-I-suppose-to-be-amused?' stare. She can't be blamed for that; there's absolutely nothing to be amused at. They were standing in the same hallway that her room was located and the only thing that's worth staring at is the crème colored door that's embedded in the wall in front of them. And that's only because it has a porcelain teddy bear hanging by the handle.

"Um, where exactly is 'here'?"

To her annoyance, Kyouya simply laughed at her question and pat her hand gently. "You'll see." Was all he said before opening the door that seemed so insignificant to her.

Every trace of annoyance disappeared the moment she saw what was beyond the door. "Oh, my.." she gasped.

"Do you like it? They just arrived yesterday evening." Kyouya shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks as Haruhi inspected every inch of the room.

"Yesterday evening? But how come I didn't-"

"How come you didn't notice it?" He smiled. "We were all out shopping in town. I wanted it to be a surprise. So do you like it?"

"Like it? I _love_ it." Haruhi gave Kyouya her warmest smile and a quick peck on the cheek before fingering the room's main attraction.

It took a lot of effort, but Kyouya was happy with the result. The room was like a mini Toys 'R' Us store, what with all the toys that was neatly stacked on the shelves that lined the walls and the soft giant teddies that sat in a corner by the large window. It was all bright and cheerful as the walls were painted in shades of yellow, starting with a light yellow at the bottom and the lightest shade at the top.

The floor was covered by the softest carpet money can buy, and a single Persian rug was placed in front of the small fireplace. A cushioned rocking chair sat by the window and accommodated by yet another teddy bear. Kyoya could almost imagine Haruhi sitting in that chair, singing their baby to sleep. Not that he had ever heard her sing, of course. But a father-to-be can dream, can't he?

But his favorite thing in the nursery was definitely the masterpiece that Haruhi was examining with delight. What was a nursery without a crib, right?

He was right to call it a masterpiece. The crib was custom made completely from mahogany and had practical sized post on each four corners, providing a place to tie the lacy dove white material that hug from the ceiling like a canopy. At the heading of the crib, a single 'P' was carved with a small crown over it. The reason for the 'P' was simple, really. They chose not to know of their child's gender; so to avoid any mistakes, Kyoya told the craftsman to carve that single letter so that it stands for 'Princess' or 'Prince'. Three guesses who suggested it. The crib costs more than half of the things inside the nursery, but Kyouya had absolutely no regrets.

"How did you manage all this in a day?" Haruhi whispered, still absorbed in studying the mahogany crib. "It's impossible, even for you."

"True," he nodded in agreement. "But the walls were ready even before you came. It's the toys and the crib that came in later."

Haruhi 'hmm-ed' whilst prodding the soft blanket that was folded neatly in the crib, adoring it's soft texture. "Hey, wait a minute." She stopped her prodding and sent a questioning look at Kyouya. "Why were the walls done before I came? You knew I was coming, didn't you?"

Kyouya chose to return the look with a blank stare but recoiled slightly when Haruhi's face darkened. "I was going to let you live here when Ranka pulls you out of school. Figured that you would like to live somewhere far from the city for a while."

Haruhi relaxed and the smile that had vanished returned to adorn her lips. Now she remembered.. this room was out of limits for her during her stay in the mansion. She had thought that this was some sort of a private place where they keep old junks; never in her life had she expected it to be a nursery under construction.

Deciding it was safe, Kyouya stood beside Haruhi and slipped an arm around her huge waist. Surprisingly though, she didn't pull away from his rather intimate touch. On the contrary, she seemed to relax even more as her shoulders sag a little and a soft sigh escape her lips.

"I love what you did to the walls." Her voice was barely higher than a whisper, her body leaned in slightly into Kyouya's half embrace. "I thought that you might have painted it blue."

"I was going to, but I'm glad that I didn't." he murmured. "It was Hikaru's idea, you know; to paint the walls yellow."

"It was?"

"Yes. He suggested it rather casually, but I suspect that it was more of a peace offering rather than a nonchalant suggestion."

"I've always knew he was a nice boy. You know.."

"Know what?" he turned to look at Haruhi and caught a whiff of her shampoo. He liked it.. smells soft and welcoming. He wished that he could come home to that smell everyday.

"Fuyumi-san asked whether I love you or not a few days ago."

Kyouya stiffen. He took Haruhi's chin with his fingers and tilted it so that she now was face to face with him. "What did you say to her?"

For the first time since she known him, Kyouya's eyes showed a hint of dark blue around the edges of the iris, and she could not fathom of what it means. Never knew that Kyouya's eyes were one of the kind that change colors.

"I said.." she licked her lips nervously, an act that made the dark blue in Kyouya's eyes turned a tad darker. "I said I wasn't sure."

It was infuriating, really. He had spent most of the time at school avoiding Tamaki because the boy kept asking him about his feelings for Haruhi. And every time he was cornered, he would always answer 'I'm not sure'. It's like his own words coming back to haunt him.

"I think," he moved in closer, the hand that was holding her chin was now caressing her face. "I can help you with that."

"And how do you propose to do that?" she breathed, not daring to move even though her mind was screaming 'code red! code red!'. Half of her wished that she didn't ask him that, but another half was excited to the point of her breath being caught in her throat when Kyouya smiled rather mischievously and his lips hovered above hers.

"Like this."

It was nice, in Haruhi's opinion. The snow was falling slowly and steadily out side, the light from the hallways casting a glow into the room, a hint of spicy smelling potpourri lingering in the air with a touch of chocolate from the kitchens, Kyouya's arms that had sneaked around her waist, disregarding its current size; and his lips that was on hers.

It was really, really nice.

* * *

On the eve of the boys' departure back to Tokyo, they decided to do something special. Haruhi had made it clear that there was to be no paintball, pranks, costumes, fancy dinner, or anymore baking involve. _Especially_ the baking part; they have had enough burnt cookies and cakes, thank you very much.

Because of Haruhi's strict orders and Kyouya's policy of 'Haruhi's words are law', they were stuck lounging in the huge living room, staring at the fireplace or the ceiling. It was nice to know that the two of them finally (sort of) confess their feelings, but Kyouya's soft spot for Haruhi had softened a little too much lately and wouldn't do anything that Haruhi resent.

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny were sure that they would die of boredom that evening. They have an early flight the next morning and school on the day after, so spending the last day in Karuizawa counting dust balls were just.. sad. But not for Kyouya, though. Any man would think the same thought as Kyouya if they were currently resting their head in Haruhi's lap and totally succumbed to the fluffyness of the squishy couch they were sitting on.

Needless to say that the 'King' and his merry members of the court (and court jesters if you know who the authoress is talking about) could have kissed Natsue for suggesting that they spend the entire evening outside by a bon fire. All of them could've kissed Natsue, but 'all of them' didn't include Kyouya who made a face at the thought of Haruhi sitting in the cold and exposed to the ashes from the burning firewood.

So that's how all of them, including Natsue and Takatuo ended up sitting in a circle around a bon fire that Mori made. Just Mori, though. He didn't trust his friends to handle a huge fire even if he did pledge his life to Hunny. No, a sugar powered loli shota is _not_ the best person to handle bon fires. That includes a featherheaded prince type and little devils that could surpass the Devil himself.

Kyouya would have to admit, sitting in front of a warm fire with his friends and –ahem- significant other _is_ kind of nice. He found it amusing when Natsue and Haruhi began to teach the group of gorgeous men how to toast marshmallows. And he found it _funny_ to see Tamaki keep setting his marshmallows on fire.

It was a coincidence that the snow stopped falling that evening, and the air wasn't as cold as before. Trust mother nature to make things nice for them just so that Kyouya have to admit that Natsue was right about this bon fire thing.

"Kyouya? Are you with us?"

Kyouya blinked. All around, he saw everyone else talking, eating, or prodding their respective toasted marshmallows cautiously. A finger poked his left cheek followed by the aroma of hot coco filling his senses.

"Sorry, I must have lost myself a little." He smiled, took her hand that was poking him, and shoved their intertwined hands into the pocket of his thick black coat. "You should have said no staying in the cold after six."

"Maybe, but don't you think it's nice to just sit around like this?" Haruhi carefully placed her mug of hot chocolate on the empty space beside her and moved in closer to Kyouya.

"Yes, but we could've done the same thing in the mansion. The fireplace was certainly big enough for toasting marshmallows." He argued.

Haruhi took a minute to tighten her coat around her and adjusted her scarf. "They wanted to have fun before going back, and this activity is the only activity that doesn't involve 'commoner's everyday gadgets' that Tamaki can mess around with."

"True." Kyouya sighed, inhaling the warm scent of burning firewood and Haruhi. "But he still makes a fool of himself."

"Give him a break." She swatted his arm playfully and smiled appreciatively when he put his arm around her. Just because there's no snow doesn't mean it wasn't cold. "He's trying."

He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and pulled back a little to look at her. "Well, well, you're being nice." He said, making her giggle.

"What's this? A public display of affection?" came a voice.

"Who would have thought?" came another voice.

Kyouya frowned at the Hitachiin brothers and sighed. When will they ever be given any privacy at all? He was about to give those smiling juniors of his a piece of his mind when a vibration in the right pocket of his coat got his attention. Taking out his cell phone, he took a quick glance at the caller's ID and his frown deepened.

"Excuse me Haruhi, but I have to take this call." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and sent a warning glance at Hikaru who obviously ignored it.

As soon as Kyouya was out of sight, Hikaru grabbed his brother's wrist and forced him to sit on Haruhi's left while he take her right much to Kaoru's and Haruhi's annoyance. "There was no need for force, brother dear." Kaoru hissed.

"Violence is necessary once in a while." Hikaru shrugged.

"Excuse me, but don't I have any say in this?" interjected Haruhi.

"Of course you do, princess. But you know we'll just ignore it." Kaoru smirked.

Haruhi laughed dryly at their little argument and bit her tongue from saying anything sarcastic. She smiled a little though, when she saw Tamaki blushed at Natsue who complimented his first perfectly toasted marshmallow. Unfortunately, that smile didn't last when a yelp escaped Kaoru's lips.

Muttering under his breath, Kaoru picked up Haruhi's empty mug as its contents seeped into the snow. "Sorry, I didn't see it there. I'll get a new one for you." He said, dusting his pants and disappeared into the mansion with the mug.

"He did that on purpose."

Haruhi turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Excuse me?"

"He wanted me to talk to you but I didn't want to, so he did that on purpose."

"You didn't want to talk to me?" she asked, a little hurt at the thought of Hikaru avoiding her.

"Yea.." he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, watching his own breath hover in the cold air before disappearing. "I mean, not that I hate you or anything! It's just that these last few days have been difficult for me."

"Oh? Why?" Haruhi absently picked on a fuzz that was sticking to her scarf. She had a fair idea of the reason for his difficulty, but she wanted to hear it with her own ears. This could be the only chance she'll ever get to straighten things with Hikaru.

"Kyouya." He answered simply, never wavering even for a fraction of a second.

They stayed quiet after his answer. The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. You know those kind of silence that makes you want to run away but at the same time, break it because you just can't stand it anymore? That's the same thing Haruhi was facing. When one of them finally broke the ice, she wasn't sure whether to be happy or.. scared.

"I love you, you know." Hikaru clasped his hands tightly and took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you, but I was scared of what you'll say." He laughed nervously, suddenly found his shoes more interesting than the current conversation. "Because I know that you don't feel the same way as I do."

Haruhi stared. She was touched, she really was. One, because of Hikaru's confessions; and two, because he cared for her enough to hold it in for a long time. She didn't know if it was her crazy hormones or because he looked ready to cry, but she leaned in and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. It's not like he didn't deserve it, cause' he really did.

"I really don't know what to say." She whispered, taking his hands in hers.

"You don't have to say anything. I told you, didn't I?" he looked into her eyes earnestly and smiled a rather crooked smile. "I know your answer even without you saying it."

"Hikaru, I know this will sound cliché and really, really pathetic.. but there's someone out there for you, I just know it."

Hikaru laughed out loud at that comment, making Haruhi frown at the red head. "You know.. this is the part where you're suppose to agree with me."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He chocked, barely able to breath. Like always, the laughter infected Haruhi and she too, began to laugh. "But seriously though. There were times where I kept wondering of what could've happen if I told you sooner." He sighed, reminiscing all those wasted days. "Maybe you wouldn't end up like the way you are now, and maybe you wouldn't have fallen for Kyouya."

Haruhi kept her silence. She knew he wasn't finished, and it's about time that he spill everything out. Sure enough, more confession came right after.

"But I also thought of other possibilities. I mean.." a sad smile "its not like I'm the only guy in you life, right? While Tamaki had the charms, Mori had the strength, Hunny had the personality, and Kyouya had the power, I had nothing to offer. I have to admit that I've also thought of the possibility of you ending up loving Kaoru instead."

"You-you did?"

He nodded. "Of course I did. We both know that my brother is the gentler one. And the more practical one. _And_ the saner between us two."

"No arguments there." Haruhi laughed at the face that Hikaru made.

"You know, this is the part where you're supposed to disagree with me." He smiled, enjoying their little game.

"Sorry," she said, quoting him. "Couldn't resist."

Releasing his hand from hers, Hikaru let out an exasperated sighed and stared out into space. Playtime is over. Which is sad, really. The thing that he set out to tell Haruhi is suppose to be anything but fun. It's not his business to know, but Kyouya has been acting strangely as of late. Just imagine, the guy who wouldn't smile unless he has an evil plot was now the guy who would smile at the littlest thing. But of course, only his closest friends can detect it.

Putting that matter aside, Hikaru forced himself to face Haruhi no matter how uncomfortable he is with the subject. If he doesn't get this out sooner, he's positive that he'll go crazy. Not that he hasn't already lost half his mind courtesy of Kyouya and Haruhi's sudden confessions.

"Haruhi, I want you to understand something." Hikaru whispered. "I want you to understand that I'm not giving up on you. I never have and never will."

Haruhi's eyebrows shot up and disappeared completely under her bangs. She gave a rather skeptical look, taking it as a joke. But the determination in Hikaru's eyes forced her to turn somber. He was serious.

"But Hikaru.. Kyouya-"

"Can you please quit it with the 'Kyouya this, Kyouya that'?!" he snapped. Taking note the frown on Haruhi's face, he willed himself to calm down.

"Hikaru, if you're hoping to change my mind about you, then you should know that you're doing the opposite thing." Haruhi said in a cold voice that Kyouya would have been proud to call his own.

"Sorry, it just.. slipped. But the point here is that," he gulped "is that you know I'll jump on any chance I get to be with you."

Haruhi pursed her lips and remained silent.

"Kyouya holds on to you pretty tightly, I know. But the moment that grip loosen even just a bit.. mark my words that I'll be there to pry you from his grip. Even if I have to use violence to do it."

At first, his statement sounded so sinister to Haruhi. But once the shock slowly wore off, she began to see the meaning behind the almost-threatening vow. Closing her eyes for a fraction of a second, she began to smile fondly at Hikaru. If this is the way the boy express his devotion, then she shudder think of how he's going to handle the stress when he finally scored a real girlfriend.

"I understand. But I wished you would just say it out straight instead of twisting it like that."

"Well, who cares about how I say it?" he huffed. "Just as long as you burn that info in your brain, I'll live."

* * *

Back inside the house, in the deserted foyer, Kyouya stood rigid and straight with his hand gripping his cell phone tightly to his ears. A frown etched on his sharp features while his eyes grew colder and harder by the second.

"No.. I haven't."

"I _know_, father." He hissed.

"Well can't it wait?"

The frown deepened.

"But that's too early."

"You're being unreasonable!"

The deep frown turned into an expression of disbelieve as the voice of the caller rang through his ears.

"Fine," he growled "But I'll do it whenever I please."

Kyouya flip his phone close with such force that it's a miracle the screen didn't crack. Without warning, he kicked an innocent pine wood table, causing the vase and various fragile objects on it to topple and hit the floor with a loud crash.

"Kyouya?!"

Waking up from his rage, Kyouya whipped around only to be face to face with the youngest of the Hitachiin twin. Kaoru eyed the broken pieces of décor with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

For about a minute, the air hung heavy and thick with tension, mainly from Kyouya as he stood frozen on the spot where Kaoru caught him in his moment of fury. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to the younger boy, anyway? He was the Shadow King, the one person who never loses his temper and displayed it in a tantrum,

Sighing, he raked his fingers through his hair and managed a 'oops-not-my-fault' smile. "Nothing; my jacket must've caught the table cloth or something."

"Sure it did." Kaoru resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kyouya's lame excuse. Besides, there wasn't a table cloth in sight.

"I'm going to go get someone to clean this mess."

Kaoru noted the relieved look on the older boy's face as he made his way to the kitchen, no doubt glad for an excuse to avoid telling the truth. The red head stared at Kyouya's back as he disappeared, wondering what made the Shadow King lose his cool.

* * *

**Okay, by now I think most of you have a faint idea of what's going to happen to Kyouya. If you do, keep it to yourself and don't spoil the surprise, OK? ) Let's see.. oh yea! I really want to know if this chapter suits your taste of how their confessions should be. And also, I think that this is the right time for us to decide the baby's gender and name just like we did with Yoshio. Most people want a girl. It amazes me that no one requested for a boy. So let me know what the rest of ya'll want, ok? **

**Teasers for Chapter 15 of Little Host:**

**-"To be honest," Kyouya sighed as he leaned back into the chair. "She was never mine from the beginning. Hell, I didn't even like her as much as you two. She wasn't mine for the taking, but I still did it."-**

**-"You're running out of time."- **

**-"Would it kill you to call her by her name?" Kyouya demanded. He held out is hand and caught a dead leave in time before it entered his room. "If I do this, father… do you swear to keep your end of the bargain until the time of expiry?"-**

**+Next Chapter : Time+**


	15. Time

**It's the last day of school where I'm at and hell yea I'm happy!!! Honestly, if I have to face my class teacher for another career discussion session, I swear I'll jump off the school roof. To those who actually took the time to read my usual opening A/N, I think you'll love to know that there are three chapters left including this one. The next chapter will be waaaaaay longer than any other chapters. So, enjoy!!!!**

**Disclaimer:insert standard disclaimer here**

* * *

The sky outside was a gloomy gray which contrasts nicely with the snow that covered the Ouran Campus grounds. There were still students brave (or stupid) enough to endure the chilling temperature just so that they could play in the first batch of snow. These brave (or stupid) few, rank from the young elementary students to the (almost) matured high school students.

Hideously deformed snowman stood tall and proud by the frozen fountain, much to the administrator's annoyance; snowball fights broke out every five minutes and later turn into an all out snowball war, couples cuddling together under the bald trees, and snow angels were made only to be trampled later.

In the far corner of the large school compounds, five boys could be seen throwing snowballs at each other. One of them, a blond, seem to be the group's favorite victim as he wailed while the others threw snowballs large enough to bury the poor thing up to his waist.

A figure stood nearby, watching the war progress without as much as a flinch. Ootori Kyouya's demeanor blended in nicely with his surroundings. Ever since the club got back from their trip to Karuizawa, the Shadow King has been acting colder than his usual standards to the point of not smiling even to the most faithful of the customers.

Cursing the fluffy white snow for the umpteenth time, Kyouya shove the said substance with his feet only to dampen his socks. He made a disgusted face at the coldness that seeped into his shoes and looked into the heavens as though asking god 'why in the name of all that is holy did You make snow?!'.

While Kyouya struggles not to crack his own head open out of frustration, Tamaki struggles not to freeze to death as he climbed out of the snow that had covered him like a second skin. Waving his white handkerchief in defeat, he shook his foot furiously to get rid of the excess snow before jogging to his best friend/unofficial tormentor (the twins lay claim for the 'official' post).

"What did the snow ever done to get that kind of glare from you?" Tamaki leaned casually against the same tree as Kyouya, waving his hand in front of Kyouya to get the lad's attention.

"Simple." he stated, eye still sending a death glare towards the piled snow. "They make me wet."

Tamaki raised a quizzical eyebrow at his VP and wondered if the other boy realized how unintelligent the statement sounded.

"Stupid, stupid snow."

'_Okay, that answers the previous question.' _

"Kyouya, is there something bothering you?"

In an instant, Kyouya's 'Tamaki's-gone-serious' sensor beeped in his currently turmoil mind. By chain reaction, his eyes narrowed, he stood up straighter, his foot stopped shoving (more like stomping) the snow, and his Ice Prince aura emitted from his being.

"No," he answered coldly. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem.. out of it."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"You _do_ know you're treading on thin ice, right?" Kyouya snapped.

"Yes, I do." Tamaki countered with the same smile he wore the last time he interrogated Kyouya. "And the ice isn't _that_ thin if you must know." He chuckled softly at Kyouya's incredulous look and continued, "I'm sure I can tread farther than this."

"Oh, you do?" Kyouya snarled. He _really_ didn't like the serious Tamaki mode; it intimidates him for some reason.

"Certainly." He smiled. "In fact, why don't we meet at the café the High Tea Club opened? It would be the perfect opportunity to see just how far I can get on this 'thin ice' of yours." Tamaki gave Kyouya a blinding smile and made his way back slowly towards the others.

"Oh, and Kyouya?" he stopped halfway, not even bothering to turn around to face the Shadow King. "I hope you don't mind if I bring company. I believe we have some overdue issues to talk about."

And as Kyouya watched Tamaki leave him under the bald tree, his lips began to curve into a slightly sinister smile. Looks like the Shadow King was being overshadowed by the French King.

* * *

Kyouya sipped his peppermint tea with his eyes closed, savoring both the smell and the taste. He had to hand it to the High Tea Club; they may be the silliest group he ever met, but they sure have a way with choosing exquisite quality tea. Placing the china tea cup on its saucer, he took a bite size blueberry cheese cake and popped it into his mouth with a frown on his face.

'_Where in the world is that featherheaded idiot?!'_

Serious mode or not, punctuality will never be Tamaki's strong point. Kyouya smiled at the thought. Good to know that there's something about the boy that will stay the same. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, he scanned the room until he found the culprit; a slender brunette waitress. Noting that he was still on school property, he nodded politely at the girl and resulted in making her blush.

It seems that the Host Club was popular enough for its concept to be copied by other clubs such as the High Tea Club. As expected, the waitresses and waiters were all members of the club and their uniform is the classic Victorian maids and butler costumes.

The café was lavishly decorated as well. Black and white photos adorned the walls, yards of satin hung like wave from one end of the ceiling to the other, stained glass windows, vase of all shape and sizes stood on pedestals, and a book shelve filled with classic fairy tales stood in a corner of the room.

It was all a little to crowded for Kyouya's liking. True, a High Tea event would naturally be luxurious, and the owner of the café _is_ the High Tea Club. But the draping-wave-like satin was a bit too much.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Kyouya lowered his eyes from the ceiling to look at Tamaki who was standing with his hair a little damp from the melted snow. He pulled out the chair opposite of Kyouya and sat down with an exhausted sigh. Kyouya crossed his arms and leaned back into the comfortable chair, waiting for Tamaki to say something.

"Why are you still standing there?" Tamaki smiled kindly at… someone behind Kyouya? What the hell?

Kyouya's forehead furrowed, wondering if Tamaki had finally lost his marbles. That is, of course, _before_ he saw the red head that was standing behind him all these time pull out a chair on the other side of the table so that the boy was sitting between Kyouya and Tamaki.

"You're not scared, are you Hikaru?" Tamaki asked casually, as though he didn't just assemble two people who were waging war against each other in one room without anyone with a martial arts ability to prevent any mishap.

"Of course I'm not." Hikaru answered gruffly, waving off the menu that the same brunette waitress offered. "Why would I be?"

"Indeed, why would you be?" Kyouya smirked openly at the glare Hikaru sent him. "So what is it this time? Have you formed an accomplice with Tamaki to overthrow me?"

"Don't be silly, Kyouya." Tamaki thank the waitress for his tea and sipped the hot peach tea, taking his own sweet time. "Why would he form an accomplice with a rival?"

For an extremely tense moment, the two of them simply gave the blond prince a look of disdain. How can they have missed it? Of course the King was a rival, despite his efforts of bringing Kyouya and Haruhi together and his endless advice for Hikaru. With a cover like that, how can they be sure that Tamaki haven't been sneaking behind their back, trying to get to Haruhi?

"Don't give me that look, you two." Tamaki said, somewhat annoyed by them. "I've dropped out of the game months ago."

The look of disdain melted into the look of distaste at the cruel and unusual joke. Kyouya and Hikaru may not be able to come to a mutual understanding when it comes to Haruhi, but they do agree that Tamaki could sometimes be a crueler version of 'Shadow King' whenever he put his mind to it.

"A wise decision, Tamaki." Kyouya rested his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "Especially when you know what I'm capable of."

"True, but _you_ don't know what _I'm_ capable of." Tamaki leaned forward and smiled a never-before-seen icy smile that we all didn't know he can do.

The air around them turned tense once more as the two best friend sent each other blank, cold stares not moving a muscle as they did so. All might expect Kyouya to start thinking how stupid and unprofitable this whole situation turned out to be, but no. Something, or more correctly, a memory clicked into place as he tried to comprehend the dangerous position he got himself into.

"_Do you _really_ think that Tono forgave you? Don't make me laugh."_

Hikaru cleared his throat, sending a silent warning that he was getting tired of the little 'best-friend-turned-archenemy' moment. Cold cerulean eyes broke the contact and glared briefly at one golden-eyed boy and followed by a colder pair of onyx eyes.

Hikaru wasn't fazed at all by the freezing cold stares he received. In fact, he gladly returned the glare with an equally cold glare of his own. "I thought," he said in voice that matched his glare. "That we all agreed to come here to settle our little issue."

"You guys did." Kyouya sneered and looked out the window. "But I didn't."

"You're here, so might as well get things over with." Tamaki put on a fake cheery tone and smiled at the other customers who noticed their silent battle.

"Yes, but I'm here involuntarily. So that doesn't count, does it?"

Sensing another glaring contest that doesn't involve him, Hikaru gripped the handle of his teacup a little too tight, trying not to lose his temper. "Stop acting like a brat, Kyouya." He hissed. "That's my job."

"Glad you finally came around." Tamaki smirked.

"For heaven's sake." Kyouya exclaimed having seen the two pairs of eyes flashed at each other. "What is the point of this meeting if we keep glaring at each other, wishing that the other person dies a painful death?!"

"I beg to differ." Tamaki said indignantly.

"_Sure_ you do." Hikaru rolled his eyes and finally took a sip from his tea cup. "So what was with all the 'I-should-get-used-to-Kyouya-being-with-Haruhi-if-I-want-her-to-be-happy' talk you gave me, eh?"

"I meant that." Tamaki mumbled, much to Kyouya and Hikaru's surprise.

"Then what was the glaring for?" Hikaru frowned. "Not to mention the sick confession you just made about the whole rival thing."

"I meant that, too." Seeing the cynical faces the other two threw at him, Tamaki sighed heavily. "It's what you idiots keep doing whenever I try to get us all to talk, so I thought I'd play the game the way you guys play it."

Hikaru snorted and bite into a cucumber sandwich like it was a particularly tough meat while Kyouya rubbed his temple with his knuckles in frustration.

"The next time you decide to give us a taste of our own medicine, would you mind giving us a heads up as well?" Kyouya asked Tamaki warily. "You'll save me from a hell lot of headache."

"Will do!" Tamaki's previously cold eyes melted, returning it to it's former and certainly; _warmer _self. "So about the thing that's bothering the both of you.." he trailed.

Kyouya sent a 'so-he-got-you-to?' look towards Hikaru who nodded his head slightly. Both took a deep breath and flexed their fingers, wishing that they could just hit something.

"Hikaru, I honestly don't know why you have to act like you did when you already confess to Haruhi." The Host Club president pursed his lips.

Hikaru did a double take while Kyouya's eyes widen with his eyebrows touching his hairline. Tamaki knew this was coming, so he casually explained the reason for this bizarre information he got his hands on.

"You honestly didn't think that I would hear you, did you?"

"…."

"Why else did you think my marshmallows keep getting on fire?"

Hikaru was going to answer because it's in Tamaki's nature to mess things up, but thought the better of it. "You really are evil in disguise, you know that?"

"Merci."

"Care to explain, Hikaru?" Kyouya gave himself a pat on the back for the smooth tone of his voice.

"Why bother?" Hikaru averted Kyouya's eyes while Tamaki watched the younger boy closely. "She's yours to begin with, anyway. And she always will be, by the looks of it."

At this point, it was time for Kyouya to avert anyone's eyes and for Tamaki to examine the Shadow King's reaction. "Or so it seems." Kyouya mumbled.

"What was that?" Hikaru frowned at Kyouya with his teacup halfway towards his lips.

"Nothing." He replied after a moment's hesitation. "I can.. understand why you've been upset with me, Hikaru."

"I'm listening."

"I never assured you anything, have I? All I did was provoked you for my benefit."

'"_You don't like anyone going behind your back to ask your brother favors, or you don't like _me_ going behind your back to ask your brother favors?"'_

Hikaru kept his face as passive as Kyouya, but Tamaki noticed the emotional whirlwind that was blowing in their eyes.

"To be honest," Kyouya sighed as he leaned back into the chair. "She was never mine from the beginning. Hell, I didn't even like her as much as you two. She wasn't mine for the taking, but I still did it." He covered his face with his hands, muttering. "Damn me and my hormones."

"But you like her now, don't you?" Tamaki smiled a small smile, delighted at the way things were going. "Love her, more like it."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"What's there to find out?" Hikaru asked incredulously. "God knows you were being obvious about it."

"Is that so? What about you, then?" Kyouya dared.

"I told her I love her. What else you want to know?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"I think what we all want to know," Tamaki started. "Is when Kyouya's going to tell Haruhi the truth?"

"Truth about what?" Hikaru asked sharply.

"I don't know." Tamaki shrugged. "Ask Kyouya."

Kyouya took a minute to stare at the both of them before setting his lips in a grim line. "Tamaki, you spend too much time with my sister."

"So it's true?"

"Think whatever you want." Kyouya gathered his coat and scarf and asked for his bill. "As you said not so long ago, 'We're done'."

Tamaki followed Kyouya with his eyes as the raven haired boy paid for his bill at the counter and made a move to push the door open. Right before he was out the door, Tamaki called out to Kyouya, ignoring the glances he got from other customers and a particular nasty glare from Hikaru.

"You're running out of time."

Kyouya's hand on the handle tightened considerably.

"So make every second counts."

* * *

The sounds of 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedy' broke the unbearable silence of the youngest Ootori's bedroom. His cell phone continued to ring from the foot of the bed, where it lay on the carpeted floor since last night. The room was in utter chaos for the first time in years. Huge suitcases were assembled in one corner of the room-turned-shipwreck while out of date clothes strewed across the floor.

Kyouya pointedly ignored his cell phone while he lay on his bed, throwing a bouncing ball to the ceiling and catching it again. And so that's how it goes, he threw, he caught, he ignored the phone. Throw, catch, ignore. Throw, catch, ignore. The process never ceased even when the phone stopped ringing.

That wasn't the first call Kyouya ignored that day. It was the fifth one, to be exact. He really doesn't care who the caller might be. Not his father, surely. The man was downstairs talking to his oldest brother. His sister was out of the question as well. She rather come straight to the house and tortures him with her rants. He would know if it was Haruhi. There was no way he would set such a gruesome ringtone for her. The Host Club wouldn't dare call him after the little encounter in the café weeks ago.

But of course, that excludes Tamaki. Why? Because he's Tamaki, that's why.

"Give it up, Tamaki." Kyouya mumbled. He threw the ball a little harder this time and effortlessly caught it after it ricocheted off the ceiling.

He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Tamaki was right. He was running out of time. His car would be prepared by the servants, his luggage would later be neatly packed in the trunk of the car, and in a few hours he would be sitting in the family jet and on his way to Karuizawa.

Probably for the last time.

Once again, the phone shattered the silence while Kyouya cursed the day he gave his numbers to Tamaki. To make matters worse, someone dared to knock on his door when they know that their young master was in a foul mood. Determined to ignore it all, Kyouya concentrated on catching the ball with one hand behind his head.

He tried so hard to shut out the noises that he didn't notice his bedroom door opened and someone completely unexpected stepped into the 'ice palace'. The visitor took a single look at the figure lying on the bed and frowned, adding more wrinkles to his face. His eyes traveled to the source of the terrible thing that teenagers today call music with a raised eyebrow at the oddity of the whole thing.

Never in his life have Yoshio seen his son acting so dejected, so forlorn, so.. un-Kyouya. Like those troubled teenagers in one of the books that his late wife made him read. Of course, he never got pass the introduction what with all the meetings and traveling. Now, he knew that he wasn't a father figure, but he take pride in his ability to see through his children's facades.

Plus, the messy room and drawn curtains gave him some clue that the boy was miserable. (I know,genius, right?)

"Did you know four o'clock is the least productive hour at the office?"

Kyouya sat bolt upright and winched when the ball hit his head. Something must be wrong. His father never and he means never came into his room. He even doubted that his father knew where his room is located. He cast a quick glance at his room with regret. Ah, well. Never judge a man by the state of his room; so it's probably best if he double his façade.

"That's interesting, but we're not in an office. And neither is it four o'clock." Kyouya said coolly as he put on his glasses. "It's.. quite a surprise for me to see you here."

"I am a man of surprises." His father smirked, leaning against the closed door. "You of all people should know that." Yoshio waved his hand to indicate the packed suitcases.

"All I know of you is that you're a man of opportunity and have the tendency to make things go your way." Kyouya got out of bed and lift the curtains to let some light into the room. "No matter the costs."

"You wounded me." Yoshio replied mockingly. "You know very well that this is for your own good."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. And don't say that you didn't get anything out of it either." The older man warned. "I kept my half of the bargain, now you have to do the same."

"It was always business for you, wasn't it?" Kyouya asked, his voice slightly higher than he intended.

"I'm a businessman through and through." Yoshio fixed his tie just to annoy Kyouya. "Business does not recognize friends or foes, allies or family."

Kyouya scoffed. He pushed the sliding door to his balcony and leaned against the frame. Looking out into the morning air, he wondered why he was always so grumpy if woken before eleven every weekend. Kyouya sighed silently, careful not to let his father hear him. Typical. The only time he ever admire his estate, is the last time he'll ever do for quite sometime.

"France wouldn't be all that bad." His father offered.

Kyouya let his eyes lingered a little longer on the fresh snow on the lawn.

"The Hitachiins have a couture atelier in Paris, so I trust that they will make you feel right at home."

"You count on that to save yourself?" Kyouya chuckled. Its miracle.. before Haruhi, he would never dare to talk back to his father, but now he felt free to do it whenever he pleased. It wasn't right for a child to do so to their parent, but Kyouya personally thinks that if the man never made an effort to be a father, then why should he feel obliged to not do so?

"Father, they _own_ an atelier, they don't stay there." He smirked when his father's eyes narrowed. "You should check your sources once in a while."

"I don't remember you being so free spoken, Kyouya. I must say that I quite like it. What changed you?"

"Haruhi." He answered. Simple and straight to the point.

"That girl-"

"That _girl_, father, happens to be carrying the future of the Ootori empire."

"Oh? So it's boy, then?"

"There's no need for me to tell you that. Be it a girl or a boy, the child is still mine."

"I see." Yoshio smiled. "You seem to develop feelings for the girl. Last I remember, you only felt responsible for her condition."

"Would it kill you to call her by her name?" Kyouya demanded. He held out is hand and caught a dead leave in time before it entered his room. "If I do this, father… do you swear to keep your end of the bargain until the time of expiry?"

"I already kept half of my end. What more could you want?"

"For you to be honest," Kyouya crushed the leave in his hand. "I'd like to remind you that Haruhi and the child have a set of very powerful guardians."

"Let me guess," Yoshio tilted his head slightly. "Those would be… Suoh, Morinozuka, Mitsukuni, and the Hitachiins."

"That is correct. But you're missing two other names, I'm afraid."

"Who might that be?" The older man asked, curiosity showing ever so slightly.

"Hoshakuji and Nekozawa." Kyouya smirked at his father's dumbstruck face. "You wouldn't believe the number of people who took charge of clearing Haruhi's name after that disaster at school."

"Am I to believe that she has all those people behind her?!"

"Oh, yes. Any so much more, I dare say. It seems that the ladies who designated her before sees her as a dear friend." Kyouya tried to conceal his widening smile, but failed. The look on his father's face was priceless!

"That's interesting." Out of habit much like his son, Yoshio pushed his glasses so that it rested perfectly on the bridge of his nose. "What do you need me for if you have so many connections?"

"Connections secure my family's finances, but you secure their names."

"I never knew you were so noble."

"I never knew you cared enough to talk to be about this." Kyouya's smirk softened just little.

They stared at each other for a while after that. The silence that enveloped them was strangely comfortable, a first in the Ootori family household history. No one knows what the other was thinking at that time and neither do they want to know.

"Master Kyouya.." a muffled voice came through the door. "Your car is ready. Shall I get the butler to carry your luggage?"

Yoshio cleared his throat and turned to exit the bedroom. "You should get dressed. Wear something warm while you're at it."

For the first time in Kyouya's life, he actually felt that his father was everything he wanted him to be. True, the man was still cold and he still kept his children at arm's length, but just knowing the fact that he started to care about his children's welfare was enough to satisfy Kyouya.

He will have to talk to Fuyumi about this.

* * *

**There has got to be at least one chapter that makes us stop hating Yoshio. I just can't let Kyouya leave with a nasty grudge against his dad. I mean, Yoshio is not Darth Vader (or whatever his name is) no matter how much he resembles the creature. Ans as for Tamaki.. I gotta admit that I find him most attractive in his 'lets-immitate-Kyouya-and-Hikaru' mode. I don't know if I got the couture atelier right though. Did I?**

**Next Chapter of Little Host:**

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

**Chapter 16 : Winter's Kiss Goodbye**


	16. Winter's Kiss Goodbye

**I have no excuse for updating this late. For that, i give you all permission to decapitate my head for all the waiting all of you had to do. The length of this chapter will hopefully make up for my tardiness and obvious lack of responsibility. Just enjoy this chapter and review, ok? Love you all!!!!**

**Dedication: _deliriousLady_ & _Akito-Aya_. Thank you for supporting me & tolerating my frantic rants. I dont know how you guys can stand me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, do you hear? NOTHING!!!!**

* * *

Small animals scurried off the road as they heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. The said vehicle zoomed pass the walking civilians, its tires casting dirtied snow on the unfortunate ones. The sleek and silver European car turned smoothly around one corner of the narrow hilltop road without as much as a screech.

The driver; seventeen year old Ootori Kyouya kept his eyes on the road, very well aware of the dangers of narrow snow covered roads. He arrived by the family jet half an hour ago and had someone prepare his favorite car, turning a deaf ear to the chauffeur's pleas to take the limo instead.

His foot pressed a little harder on the accelerator upon entering the main road to the Karuizawa town. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he popped a cd into the car's stereo system and visibly relaxed as the sounds of Panic! At the Disco began to fill the car. With one hand still on the wheel, he answered his ringing cell phone via handsfree.

"What do you want, Tamaki?"

"_I was just wondering how long you'll be gone_." Tamaki said lightly.

Kyouya exhaled slowly and turned a sharp corner. His eyes flickered to the speed meter before resuming studying the road.

"_Well… I mean- I can't handle the Host Club on my own, you know!_" Kyouya smiled at his best friend's exasperated tone. "_I need to know how long I have to hold the fort!_"

"I assume you knew."

"…."

"Tamaki?"

"_You mean to say… that's **today**_?" Kyouya chuckled as Tamaki's voice became steadily higher. It won't be long before the Frenchman starts hyperventilating. "_But-but the others_! **_My God_** _you haven't told_ **_any_** _of them_!"

"Well then, you can do the honors for me." He offered, eyes moving swiftly from the road to the rearview mirror.

"_Me?! Why on god's green earth do **I** have to tell them?_" Kyouya sighed. He didn't expect Tamaki to panic so fast.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai knows. You just have to tell the twins."

"_That's suppose to make feel better?!_" Tamaki practically screamed into Kyouya's ears.

"Yes it does. I have to tell Haruhi if that helps you calm down."

"_You mean you haven't…_" Tamaki trailed off.

Kyouya slowed down as he entered the town area, not wanting to run over an unexpected pedestrian. His lips curved into a slight smirk at the sight of the star struck townspeople. How often do you see a luxury car in a hilltop town, anyway?

"No, I haven't. Why did you think I took a transit stop in Karuizawa?"

"_Sorry, must've slipped my mind._"

Kyouya rolled his eyes. "What _doesn't_ slip your mind?"

"_Even so, you only have about twenty four hours with her_." Kyouya could hear the frown in Tamaki's voice.

"Less than that, actually." Kyouya accelerated once again as he made his way to the Ootori summer mansion.

"_Well, good luck on telling her_." Kyouya detected hesitation Tamaki's voice and held his tongue. "_You **are** going to tell her properly, right?_"

Kyouya frowned. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"_Nothing…_" Tamaki whined. "_It's just… you always twist things around and… well…_"

"And if I did 'twist things around'.." Kyouya drove through the gates and slowed down. "Do me a favor and see her through all this."

"_Kyouya wait-_"

Kyouya took out the handsfree and pulled to a stop in the driveway. He took care to put on his façade as the got out of the car and faced Takatuo who greeted him at the door.

* * *

Haruhi hummed a tune softly as she arranged the flowers that Natsue brought in. She didn't know how her sweet maid managed to bring such beautiful things in a time like this, but she had learned not to underestimate Natsue. She had a feeling that today wouldn't be like any other day. Some thinks it's because of woman's intuition, but she thinks it's because of the steady flow of servants coming in and going out of the property.

Haruhi cut unwanted leaves from the chrysanthemum she held and placed it with all the others. Having done that, she inspected her work critically before smiling in approval. Using both her hands, she moved the vase from the working table to the huge table in the dining room.

In midst of admiring her work, Haruhi gasped out loud and her hands quickly made its way to her stomach. She gasped again, but this time in excitement.

"Madam, is everything all right?" Natsue walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine, just fine." Haruhi waved off Natsue's concern. "But you'll never guess what the baby just did!"

"Let me guess," Natsue stepped forward and took Haruhi's arm to guide her back into the library. "The child started kicking?"

Haruhi nodded her head vigorously, barely containing her excitement. She didn't even bother to protest when Natsue made her sit down in front of the fireplace. Takatuo entered the library unnoticed and signaled Natsue to leave Haruhi, which she did with a slight frown.

Outside the library, Natsue was met by the sight of her young master leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed across his chest. She lowered her eyes politely to the ground and scurried away to the kitchens.

Taking in his surroundings, Kyouya ended his musing with a soft sigh. He checked his wrist watch and felt his temper rising. Why does time have to move so goddamn fast?! He flexed his fingers, moved his hands forward, pulled the door handles, and slipped into the warm room. The doors snapped shut behind him as he stood still, watching the large armchair where Haruhi sat with her eyes closed and a small hand on her stomach.

Kyouya took a deep breath and moved forward. He smiled gently as he put a hand on Haruhi's shoulder, letting her know that he was there. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, of course not." Haruhi smiled affectionately. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" her eyes followed him as he kneeled beside her, his arms and chin rested on the armrest.

"I took the day off." He shrugged. "Tamaki was driving me crazy and I didn't feel like entertaining anyone."

"Uh-huh." Haruhi rolled her eyes at his lame excuse but giggled when he pulled her down to kiss her forehead. "But I'm glad you're here. You are so going to love this!" she took one of Kyouya's hands and put it on her stomach, moving it about.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her excitement but let her have her way. But after a minute of stillness, he felt it. It wasn't strong, it wasn't big, but he felt it. There it was, once, twice, then it stopped. Kyouya was utterly speechless by the time it's over.

"Was that?" he breathed.

"Yea, it was," Haruhi smiled. "I'm really glad you're the first one to feel it-besides me. You were always so exited that I felt bad whenever something really big happens."

At that moment, his eyes caught sight of the clock on the mantelpiece and felt his heart sink. 1400 hours. He stood up, smiled, and held out his hands. "Let's go for a drive."

* * *

Haruhi adjusted her coat and squirmed in the passenger's seat. Seatbelts were never her favorite part of a car ever since she got pregnant. It made her feel so uncomfortable. She wished Kyouya would say something. He has been pretty quiet from the moment they got into the car. Pouting, she stole a glance at Kyouya and then the backseat. The first thing she noticed was the thing that sat on Kyouya's side of the backseat, covered by her one of her own shawl.

They were driving slow and steady along a small stream. It wasn't like any of the roads she ever seen from her experience in Karuizawa. In fact, it wasn't a road at all. It was just a small path, lined by trees on both side. She saw a house here and there, but they were always at such distance that she gave up the idea of being in a secluded neighborhood.

At long last, they came to a stop and Haruhi couldn't help but shoot Kyouya a questioning look. Their destination proved to be a small clearing surrounded completely by tress and shrubs. The only man made thing in the clearing was a small shrine with fresh flowers placed at the foot of the stone carved Buddha.

Kyouya got out of the car and helped Haruhi do the same before grabbing the covered object in the backseat. The object turned out to be a picnic basket and a shoe box. As always, Kyouya offered Haruhi his arm and they walked together, Kyouya being in the lead. He took her to a worn out path, well hidden by the shrubs.

They walked in silence with Haruhi kept stealing glances at Kyouya. She was worried about him; he was being unusually quiet and calm. He hadn't said a single word since they left the house and even though he looked calm, she knew that there was some kind of dilemma going on. Haruhi looked up into the clear blue sky. Not a cloud in the sky… so why does she felt like a storm was heading their way? It's the middle of winter for crying out loud!

"Where are we heading?" Haruhi asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"You'll see." Kyouya smiled.

In no time at all, they arrived at what Haruhi thought looked like a beautifully painted oil painting. Kyouya's smile widen as he walked Haruhi to a stone bench and covered it with a blanket that he pulled from the picnic basket. They both sat with Haruhi still marveling at the sight in front of her. All the secrecy and awkwardness was worth it.

Right in front of her, a heavenly scene lay. It was a small pond, frozen by the winter air and crowned by tall trees around its edges. Snow covered the shrubs that grew between the rocks and small blue birds chirped noisily as it hopped around on the cold, white ground before taking off into the sky.

"It looks better in the summers." Kyouya said as he draped Haruhi's shawl around her. "You can see ducks swimming and hear all kinds of insects."

"Does anyone else know about this place?" Haruhi breathed.

"I think I'm the only one." Kyouya shrugged. "But you can never be sure when you've been living with Fuyumi. I always suspected her of stalking me when we were kids."

Haruhi laughed heartily and Kyouya realized just how lovely she looked. Once again, fate had played Kyouya for a fool. All the things he never noticed about her seem to hit him like a bullet train. He continued to study her; her eyes with the way it shone merrily, her hair and the way it shimmer in the afternoon sun, her smile, her laughter, her voice… _everything_. He was determined not to forget any of these wonderful things that is Haruhi.

"I hope chocolate cake is alright for you." Kyouya took out the carefully packed cake and handed a slice to Haruhi along with a tissue. "Did Natsue think we were having a party or something?" he muttered as he saw the amount of sweets she provided them.

"I thought you like spicy food." Haruhi asked nonchalantly as she bit into the chocolaty goodness.

"I do. But who can resist chocolate?" Kyouya grinned and bit into his own slice.

"You know…" Haruhi said after moments of silence. "I was reading in the nursery when I realized something."

"Oh? What did you realize?" Kyouya licked his chocolate stained fingers and took out a flask from the basket of sugary heaven.

"I just realize we never discussed about names." Haruhi took the cup of green tea that Kyouya offered and watched as he frowned in concentration.

"You know… you're right. So what do you think our son's name should be?"

"Son?" Haruhi laughed. "How can you be so sure?"

"Fathers know these things." Kyouya shrugged, but struggled to keep balance when Haruhi playfully nudge him. "I was thinking of something like… Shuichi."

"Shuichi? I well _I _like Akane."

"Akane? But that's a girl's name." Kyouya frowned.

"Well, for all we know it could be a girl." Haruhi pointed out.

"Or a boy." He argued.

"Or," Haruhi put a finger to her cheek and tilted her head to the side a little. "_They_ could also be twins."

Kyouya stared. Really now, what else could he do _but_ stare?! The last time he accompany Haruhi to the doctor's he was sure that there was only one. Come to think of it, when _was_ the last time he accompany Haruhi to the doctor's? Kyouya shuddered involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi peered at Kyouya. They were sitting so close that she actually felt him shudder beside her.

"I was reminded of Hikaru and Kaoru." He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Even if we were blessed with twins, I highly doubt that they would end up like Hikaru and Kaoru."

Kyouya sighed happily and tucked a strand of Haruhi's hair behind her ears. His hand lingered longer than it should, but he didn't care. He caressed her face, his eyes following his own fingers as it traced her jaw and lips. Taking her chin in his hand, he kissed her right in the middle of his childhood summer playground.

The perfect moment was ruined completely when Kyouya's cell phone began to ring. With his mind shouting curses at whoever was calling him, he reluctantly pulled away from Haruhi and answered the phone much to Haruhi's annoyance.

"Ootori Kyouya." He answered promptly.

"_Young Master_," Kyouya frowned at the unfamiliar female voice. "_I am one of the plane crew that will be attending you for your trip._" Kyouya stifle a groan and lowered his voice.

"Is there anything amiss?"

"_I would like to remind you that your flight to Paris will be postponed till tomorrow morning_."

"Postpone?!" Kyouya stole a quick glance at Haruhi who politely left the stone bench so that he may have privacy. "Who issued the orders?"

"_Young Master Suoh, he said you have an appointment not to be missed_."

"Um- all right then. Thank you." Kyouya snapped the phone shut and stared at nothing in particular. Tamaki… that idiot never cease to amaze him. He reached under the stone bench and found the shoe box he placed earlier. Taking off the lid, he smirked at the contents. Making sure that Haruhi wasn't looking, he took out the thing that was inside it and quickly put it on.

While Kyouya was talking on the phone, Haruhi had been walking around the small clearing. She could just imagine what it must have looked like in the summers. Tightening her shawl, she turned around to face Kyouya and was greeted by a comical sight of Kyouya wearing a pair of ice skates and wobbling slightly as he prodded the surface of the pond gingerly with his toe.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi laughed.

"Skating." And sure enough, Kyouya stopped his foolish prodding and started to gracefully skate around the perimeter of the pond. He closed his eyes, spread out his arms, and made small circles. Opening his eyes, he smiled at Haruhi and began to skate backwards.

"Showoff." She muttered with a smile on her face. Normally, she would have made some kind of a remark at his boasting, but she decided to let it pass just this once. In all the time she had known Kyouya, she never seen him smiling like that before. He looked like a little boy in his own little world and has nothing to worry about. No family to impress, no siblings to compete against, no responsibility to carry, and completely free to do whatever he wants.

Haruhi have to admit it, she was completely mesmerized. But he won't go unpunished for having fun and leaving her out of it.

Haruhi collected the snow that covered the shrubs (try bending when your stomach is twice your own size) and threw the balled up snow right at Kyouya who was blissfully skating with his eyes closed. As a result, Kyouya was caught off guard and fell on his butt. Getting over his shock, he quickly got up and tried to skate but was once again hit by another snowball. Finally understanding Haruhi's intention, he tried to skate as far from her as possible.

This plan however, was doomed from the start as the pond wasn't big enough for him to be away from Haruhi's cold bullet of evil. Because of the round shape of the pond, Haruhi was given a clear field and leaving Kyouya completely vulnerable. Dodging another snowball, Kyouya laughed as he picked up speed and came to a sudden halt, spraying shaved ice onto Haruhi.

"You're going to pay for that." Haruhi mumbled as she wiped some of the shaved ice from her face.

"Oh yeah? How do you intend to do that?" Kyouya smirked as he got off the pond and helped Haruhi to sit on the snow before doing the same himself.

"Oh, I'll think of something." She vowed. Kyouya simply laughed.

"I love the winter." Kyouya said, his eyes looking straight into the heavens. "Everything is just so white." He smiled, his hand unconsciously covered Haruhi's glove clad ones.

"I prefer the spring." Haruhi moved in a little closer and rested her head on Kyouya's shoulders, following his gaze and stared at the clear blue sky. "It's all colorful and the air smells nice."

"True, but the winter sky is much better than any season's sky. See that?" Kyouya pointed to the sky. "The color looked almost white, but it isn't. Did you notice that the farther it goes, the bluer it gets?"

"Yeah… but you can see that kind of sky anytime of the year."

"Do you think a person sees the same sky no matter where they are?" Kyouya asked quietly.

"I don't know.." Haruhi frowned. "Maybe as long as they are in the same area, they can."

"What if," Kyouya gulped. "What if they're in a different country?"

"That, I'm not sure. The earth is a sphere, remember?"

"I know my astronomy, thank you." Kyouya said stiffly. "Wonder if we get to see the same sky next year."

"Of course we can." Haruhi smiled. "We can spend winter break here with the others. But of course, we'll have to sneak out of the mansion if you don't want them to know about this place. And just think about it- we can also bring Shuichi or Akane with us! And if it's twins, we can bring them both!"

Kyouya lowered his eyes and stared at Haruhi as she continued to talk about next year's trip. He wasn't sure if he was even listening. His body was completely numb, and the only thing he noticed was Haruhi's face and the sound of her sweet voice. Of course, when he asked her about seeing the same sky next year, he was wondering if they could see each other again. But he was grateful that she didn't catch his hint. He want this day to be as perfect as possible for her so that she could remember it as the best she ever spent with him.

"Kyouya? Are you even listening to me?" Haruhi poked his cheek with a cute little pout on her face.

Kyouya didn't answer, but instead he swept the entire clearing with his gaze, basking in the sweet memory it represents. After what it seems like hours, he exhaled softly and asked, "Do you remember the way to get here?"

"Um," Haruhi closed her eyes briefly, retracing their steps from the mansion and right to the secret path. "Yes."

Kyouya nodded, satisfied with her answer. Unconsciously, the hand that was holding on to Haruhi's shoulders fell from its place and onto her stomach instead. And like a blast of a cannon, he took in the color of the slowly darkening sky and realized that his outing with Haruhi must come to an end.

"Come on," Kyouya gently shook Haruhi's head off his shoulder and helped her up. "Natsue will be after my blood if I let you stay in the cold after dark."

"Your blood deserved to be sought after by her, if you ask me." Haruhi shrugged gracelessly.

"Excuse me?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow as they walked (wobble, in Kyouya's case what with the skates still on him) back to the stone bench.

"Well, you keep telling her to be careful in taking care of me and scare her half to death whenever you think she's neglecting her job, so it's only fair if she wants your head on the chopping board if anything happens to me while I'm in _your_ care."

"True, can't argue with that." he chuckled.

They packed the picnic basket, kept Kyouya's skates in its box, and folded Haruhi's shawl. They journey back through the forest and to the mansion was much livelier one as both of their nerves had unbundled themselves during their little romance tryst. Little does Haruhi knew that Kyouya was far from relaxed as his eyes kept darting from the road to the digital clock installed in the dashboard of the car. The sky was drenched by the orange sunset as they pulled in the Ootori mansion's driveway.

Haruhi who was the cheerful of the two, was the first to get out and joked with Natsue who stood at the entrance with a tray of hot coco while Kyouya lingered a little longer in the driver's seat. Taking a deep breath, he faked a smile and hoping that it didn't look forced, got out of the car and began unloading the cargos on his own.

"Let me help you with that, Young Master." Takatuo rushed forward and took the basket and box from Kyouya's hands. Or at least he tried to.

"It's fine Takatuo. I'll handle this myself." Kyouya smiled as he struggled to balance the shoe box and at the same time, close the car door. "Could you get the door for me?"

At first, Takatuo just stared at Kyouya, not quite believing that this is the same person he served since that person was a child. Not to mention being his and his sister's playmate while his other siblings ignored him for their father. Having received a slight frown from Kyouya, he smiled softly and took the picnic basket despite his young master's protests.

"You needn't trouble yourself, Young Master. The years I spent serving you has been the best in my life." Takatuo bowed. "I shall miss you."

* * *

That night after dinner, Kyouya stood out side in the drawing room's balcony, just thinking about how messed up his life turned out to be. At this time last year, if he were to be told that his life would be thrown into chaos and calamity, he would laugh it off and dismiss it as fool's talk. But now that he's really here and that his life has really been thrown into chaos and calamity, laughing is the last thing he has on his mind.

Funny, he thought that when he stood up to his dad, he could take control of his own life and to hell with swallowing his dad's orders. How ironic is it that by standing up to his dad, he had unwillingly handed the man the key to his freedom?

'_Irony, I hate you with passion._'

Remembering back to the time when they all were at the beach, he couldn't help but ask himself; 'Kyouya, why did you do it?'

He had heard the same question over and over again from Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and even Mori. Honestly, why else did he disappear at every chance he got while they were all at school? And if that isn't intimidating enough, the question had finally attached itself to his brain and wouldn't let go until he answered it.

What was he suppose to say? Believe it, if he knew why he did it, he would gladly tell them all. Hadn't it been lust? It has to be, for him to pull that stupid, stupid stunt. He remembered every detail of that night, minus the more- ahem –private ones, and he was dead sure that it had been mere lust that pushed him and kicked common sense right out the window.

If he told them that lust was the answer, they would leave him alone, right?

Wrong.

Tamaki would frown every time they see each other, Hikaru would throw a fit while Kaoru secretly throw him dirty looks, Hunny would pursed his lips disapprovingly at him, and Mori would give him steely stares. They would never accept that as an answer.

'_Come off it Mr. Denial. You know the real reason for what you did.'_

Kyouya sighed. Sometimes, he wished that his conscience didn't sound like Tamaki in one of his 'I know something that you don't' voice. It annoys him to the point of wanting to hit his own head against something extremely hard.

"Why can't you just shut up?!" he whispered harshly to the stars.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, you know."

Kyouya turned his head slightly and smiled a half smile. "What I know, is that you shouldn't be out here at this time of night."

"I know," Haruhi stood beside Kyouya and leaned against the railing. "But I saw the balcony doors open and thought that I'd have a look. Besides.." she looked up into the inky black sky. "The stars are all out tonight."

Looking up into the heavens, Kyouya couldn't help but be mesmerized by the beauty of it all. True, the cold air did prickle his delicately pale skin a little, but the mere elegance of the night made up for it. It was a cold night, but strangely enough, the air smelled… warm. The faint smell of burned firewood from the drawing room's fireplace mingled with the warm sandalwood smell from Haruhi and the barely there aroma of pine trees.

The glittering sky and the silence that surrounded them made Kyouya feel like there was only the two of them in the world that night… that nothing could go wrong. He didn't have a flight to Paris tomorrow, he would be here to welcome the new addition to their Host family, he would graduate, take over the company, Haruhi will be the best lawyer in Japan, their child would have the best of everything, and every one would live happily ever after.

But reality… is always differently from what we fantasize.

"Kyouya, you're acting really weird today."

"Oh? Really?" Kyouya slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze.

"Is everything all right?" she frowned.

'_No, everything is not all right._'

"Kyouya?" Haruhi narrowed her eyes. "This is the second time this evening that you zoned out on me."

With out warning, he startled Haruhi by giving out a quiet, dry laughter and a bitter smile as he set his eyes into hers. Taking advantage of her silence, he spoke:

"I love you."

Haruhi blushed. "Eh?"

Kyouya shrugged while tilting his head to the side a little, the bitter smile turned in a sad smile instead. "I said I love you."

"I know what you said," Haruhi mumbled, her eyes still captured by Kyouya's intense gaze. "I just want to know what brought that up."

"It's just something I had to say." He whispered, taking a step forward and wrapped Haruhi in tight hug. Her current size made it a difficult task, but he managed. He felt her body tensed for the first few seconds, but relaxed as he buried his face in her hair.

"You should get some sleep." He said as he reluctantly pulled away from her. "I want to stay out here for a while."

Haruhi nodded and he watched her walked back into the drawing room and disappeared to her room. Sighing, Kyouya stretch a little and returned to gazing at the sky. It was well past midnight when he finally re-entered the warm drawing room to find Natsue pouring hot tea into a cup on the coffee table.

"Natsue, did Takatuo unload any of my luggages?" he asked as he closed the sliding door behind him.

"Why, no he didn't. Did you want him to unload them?" Natsue bit her bottom lips in distress. "He's retired for the night, but I can do it myself if Young Master-"

"That's all right. Please call the jet maintenance crew and tell them to get ready. I'll be there in about an hour." He took a quick sip of the fresh Earl Grey and made his way to the door. "Oh, and have the front door unlock. My keys are still on the table in the foyer, right?"

"Yes, but-"

Kyouya didn't give her the chance to speak as he walked further down the hall, passed the nursery, and came to an abrupt stop in front of Haruhi's bedroom door.

_**All my bags are packed. I'm ready to go.  
I'm standing here outside your door,  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye.  
But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn.  
The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn,  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die.**_

Hesitantly, he entered the room beyond and exhaled in relief when he found that Haruhi was asleep. It was lucky that some of the light from the garden lamppost shone through the window; otherwise he would have tripped over his own foot.

He tip toed to the side of Haruhi's bed and withdrew a small, velvety blue box from the pocket of his slacks, placing it on the bedside table.

_**Now the time has come to leave you,  
One more time let me kiss you,  
Then close your eyes, and I'll be on my way.  
Dream about the days to come.  
When I won't have to leave alone,  
About the times that I won't have to say ...**_

He kissed her softly on the forehead, stroking her hair gently so that he didn't wake her.

He was just about to leave the room when a small object caught his attention. It's a pink hair clip that was lying on the small table by the armchair in the corner. Normally, a small thing like that could never make him stop in his tracks. But after close inspection, he realized that the hair clip was the same hair clip that he found in his room almost seven months ago. With a quick glance at the still sleeping Haruhi, he took the hair clip and exited the room.

"Did you call the crew, Natsue?" Kyouya asked as he put on his coat in the entrance hall.

"Yes, I did. They were surprise because they thought that your flight was postponed."

"But the jet can be used, right?" Kyouya eyed Natsue who fidgeted helplessly. "The pilot is staying in town, am I right?"

"From what the person in charge told me, the pilot will be a little late, but the flight can be easily arranged."

"Good." He said curtly. Kyouya grabbed his keys, pushed the front door open, and walked to his car. As he was settling in his driver's seat, he noticed that Natsue had a restless expression on her face while she stood at the doorway. "What is it, Natsue?"

"Can't you leave in the morning?" Natsue asked breathlessly. "When Madam Haruhi is awake-"

"Then I wouldn't be able to leave." He sighed. "If I ever want to get on that jet, I have to do it when she's not around. If not, there's no way I can leave this place."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know." He said with hands fixed on the steering wheel. "But even if I do come back, you won't be seeing me at all."

With that, he shut the car door close and drove out of the driveway, out of the property, and out of Haruhi's life.

**_So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me,  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
Don't know when I'll be back again -  
Oh Babe, I hate to go._**

* * *

All right everybody, lets all get a tissue and join in the singing._ Leaving, on a jet plane..._ Ok, maybe this isn't the right time to fool around. So are you all happy with this chapter? Its longer, like i promised. Surprisingly, it only took me about three days instead of the usual two weeks. Hearing Mata Ashita over and over again must've given me a sense of motivation. Ah well. Back to writing chapter 17 then. All right everybody, lets all get a tissue and join in the singing. Ok, maybe this isn't the right time to fool around. So are you all happy with this chapter? Its longer, like i promised. Surprisingly, it only took me about three days instead of the usual two weeks. Hearing Mata Ashita over and over again must've given me a sense of motivation. Ah well. Back to writing chapter 17 then. 

All right everybody, lets all get a tissue and join in the singing. Ok, maybe this isn't the right time to fool around. So are you all happy with this chapter? Its longer, like i promised. Surprisingly, it only took me about three days instead of the usual two weeks. Hearing Mata Ashita over and over again must've given me a sense of motivation. Ah well. Back to writing chapter 17 then. 


	17. My Notes

**Hey guys! I'm back and guess what? I'm _not_ posting this A/N to tell you that I'm abandoning Little Host! WOOT! Say it with me: "WOOT!!". Ahem. Right. Before you guys start sending me death threats, (not that none of you haven't tried), I'll have you know that chapter 17 will be put up shortly after this little message. Also, if you haven't read my profile for my AN, I've decided not to make chapter 17 as the last chapter. That means this story will most probably finish at chapter 18. And if my brain hasn't melted already from all the writing I'm about to do, I'll post an epilogue. **

**Now focusing on the story, I hope you guys still remember what's going on with which character. If you don't, then I suggest you re-read chapter 15 and 16. Those two chapters should cover all the vital points since most (or all) questions are stated in em'. Chapter 17 will answer the questions you have about Yoshiro and Kyouya's little agreement, you will also catch a glimpse of what Kyouya's up to in Paris. An OC will be introduced, but he/she won't have any major role in Little Host. Oh, and there's anger. Lots and lots of anger. XD **

**I won't say much about the rest, so you'll have to read. And now, if you wish to beat the snot outta me for pulling a Houdini on you, go ahead. I mean, 7 months is a loooooong time. And uh… you know what? Just punch me. **

**(takes out contacts and stands straight) **

**Do me a favor and try to avoid the face, ok? **

**XOXOXO **


	18. Fragile I Am Not

**And here you go guys... Chapter 17 as promised. By the way, thanks for not punching the face. I need it for picture day at school. Oh, excuse my pathetic attempts at french. I suck. **

**Disclaimer: (I miss doing this.) -Ahem- Ouran High School Host Club dont belong to me no matter how much I beg and cry for it because the world is just isnt fair that way.**

* * *

"_Hey, look over there! It's that Ootori kid."_

"_Where?"_

"_Over there, by the window.."_

"_He's so quiet."_

"_My daddy says I have to be friends with him."_

"_Yeah, me too!"_

"_Not me though. My daddy hates his daddy."_

_Six year old Kyouya kept his eyes on the slowly drifting clouds and tried his best to ignore all the whispering. Honestly.. do they actually think he wouldn't hear them? But Kyouya doesn't mind, really. He hears this kind of whispering at least once a week. The vicious rivalry to be on top was already in motion while they were all at such a young age. _

"_Ootori-kun, your butler is here to take you home." The mid 30s teacher smiled at Kyouya as she helped him gather his books. Taking his hand, she took him to the school lobby where his butler stood waiting. _

"_Thank you for taking care of my young master, Kinoshita-san." Takatuo bowed slightly at Kyouya's teacher. "Come, lets go home." He held out his hand at Kyouya who took it without a moment's hesitation. Takatuo ushered Kyouya into the waiting limo before joining him. Once inside, Kyouya looked expectantly at the older man. _

"_Where's my mommy?" _

"_The mistress is resting at home. She's sorry that she couldn't come to pick you up today." The butler replied as he tried to tame the youngest Ootori's thick black locks. It's difficult to do so when you're confined to a limited space such as the insides of a limousine. _

"_Oh." The chibi Kyouya sat quietly and twiddled his thumb, pushing his glasses upward as it slip little by little down his small nose. "_

_Kyouya had always found his family as an odd one. When he was four, his sister explained to him that he has three older brothers, a mommy and a daddy. He didn't believe her then, because his brothers never played with him and always spend hours in the library. His friends said that big brothers are suppose to play with little brothers, so those three older boys couldn't possibly be his big brothers, right? If they were, shouldn't they be playing with him instead of frowning every time they see him?_

_He knew he has a mommy because she always tucked him in at night and gives him kisses in the morning. But he's not too sure about a daddy, though. Kyouya was lucky enough to see his daddy twice a month. Fuyumi-neechan said that their daddy work very hard to give him what he wants, so that's why they don't see him often. Through a child's way of thinking, Kyouya thought that his daddy was a little silly. He already has everything he wants, so why did his daddy still work? _

_Kyouya doesn't mind it much. He has Takatuo and Fuyumi-neechan to play with him and his mommy is always home. To him, it was enough. As he sat at on his mommy's bed with his short legs dangling from the sides, he made a mental note to tell his friends that he didn't need big brothers or daddy as long as he has his mommy and Fuyumi-neechan. But reality always has a way of destroying a child's perfect world. Not long after his seventh birthday, his mommy died of heart failure._

_Seeing tubes coming out of his mommy's mouth like snakes was bad enough, but watching men putting his mommy in a box and covering her with dirt is straight out traumatic. At first he was confused, then he was scared, when the shock settled in, he became depressed. But after seeing his daddy leave his mommy's funeral for the sake of a business call, he felt disappointment and contempt._

He remembered the feeling very well indeed. Oh, how he despised his dear father for abandoning his mother like that, especially in her time of need. But as he shut the alarm clock and crawled out of his bed, he couldn't help but ask himself: 'Aren't you doing the same thing that father did to mother?'

His eyes wondered to the window of his rather spacious room and heaved a huge sigh. The moment he saw the tip of the Eiffel Tower peeped from the sea of concrete that was Paris, he knew that he was no different from his father.

"Shall I wait for you while you lament about your tragedy or shall I drag you all the way to des Tuileries instead?"

Kyouya jerked awake from his trance and lazily trailed his eyes across the room until a boy in his early twenties come into view. As empty onyx eyes met laughing green ones, Kyouya's phone rang. He didn't answer it though. Both men's eyes stared down at the sleek black technology without interest as it rang its poor little mechanical heart out.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"…."

"Well?" the young man drummed his fingers on the door frame in annoyance.

"Do you see me reaching out for it, Grég?" Kyouya rubbed his eyes with the back of his left hand and made his way to the bathroom. "And how on earth did you get into my room? I thought all students were given accommodations."

"I'm not homeless if that's what you were getting at." Grégoire Leroux shrugged with an indifferent smile on his sun kissed face. "My father practically owns the school, so I have what most people call the master key."

'_My father practically owns the school..'_

_Owns the school.._

_Tamaki…_

_Host Club.._

_Haruhi.._

Kyouya splashed a generous amount of water to his face and shook his head violently. He hated it whenever Grég brings up the 'my family owns the school' thing. Sometimes the French boy reminded Kyouya of Tamaki, only he's a brunette with curly hair and not a complete airhead. So whenever he's reminded of Tamaki, he'll be reminded of the Host Club and of course, Haruhi.

Fujioka Haruhi.

Ootori Haruhi if he stayed a little longer in Japan.

"Why do you always do that?"

Kyouya spun around with a towel in hand, eyeing Grég who was sitting comfortably on the crème colored sofa. "Do what?"

"How come you never answer your phone?" the older boy asked. "Why is that when it rings with a certain ringtone, you never even bother to pick it up and see who is calling?"

"Have it ever occurred to you that the reason I do so is because there's a certain someone I rather not speak to?" Kyouya raised his eyebrows and mentally kicking himself for dignifying Grég's question with an answer.

"Ah… I see." Was it Kyouya's imagination, or did Grég looked a little hesitant? "Is that certain someone in any way related to.. to Haruhi?"

Kyouya stared hard at Grég. So hard that the other boy fidgeted in his seat, despite the determined look in his eyes. "What else did my father told you?"

"Not to me, but to my father." He stood up from the sofa and made his way to the door. "We'll talk when we get to the park."

* * *

The Sunday sun casts its rays on the big trees that lined Jardin des Tuileries, making the green leaves glitter as they're teased by the soft wind. Sounds of laughter, leaves rustling, birds chirping, and dogs barking filled the air. This was all welcomed by Kyouya as it drowned out foreign sounds like moving vehicles and the loud cling-clang from the construction site not too far off.

Folding a corner of page 251, he gently closed the book he was reading and set it aside on the bench. He's returning into being he's old cold self again and he knew it. It's not that surprising especially when he's stuck in a preppy boarding school, sent to every Ootori client that was in town, listening to old men talking about his future, and being force into taking the occasional super models out for brunch.

His father sent him to Paris in order to mold him back into a living marionette and he succeeded. It scared the hell out of Kyouya because sometimes, he finds it hard to recall the feelings that he felt almost two months ago before he left that mansion. All the small details that he used to memorize were gone like it had never happened before. As though the last day he spent with Haruhi had never taken place. He truly _was_ becoming a living marionette like before. Only worse.

"You have _got_ to tell me how a non-Parisienne like you managed to beat the traffic."

Smiling slightly, Kyouya opened his previously closed eyes and squinted at Grég as the older teen sat down beside him. "I mean, seriously. Even I can't get pass Rue de Rivoli in one piece. And _I'm _a pure breed Parisienne!"

"Just watch out for the red light. That's all." Kyouya shrugged gracelessly. Sitting up straighter, Kyouya fiddled absently with the sleeve of his cashmere top. "So what do you want? The last time someone approached me, he made me go out with a flag pole of a supermodel."

"Flag pole of a supermodel?" Grég raised his eyebrows in amusement. "My, my. You have gotten rather rude lately. You should respect them, those poor dears. Always on the go, but still managed to look stunning. Shame on you." He made tsk tsk sounds for effect.

"If you want her number, I can give it to you."

"Direct hit." Grég grinned. "But I know that being thin is not the reason you detest them. They are magnifique, but alas, they are not Haruhi. Correct?"

Grég watched on as Kyouya heaved a huge sigh and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. That was quite a blow, mentioning Haruhi to the Japanese boy. But Grég isn't the kind of person to beat around the bushes when it comes to relationships. Besides, what use was it to pretend not knowing when he already slipped the name this morning? Might as well get it over with.

"How did you know about her?" Kyouya asked after a moment of silence.

"Your father told my father, who in turn told me." He shrugged. "He loves a good gossip despite being a male and in his late 60s."

"I see. There are three kinds of people you will meet no matter where you go; posers, haters and gossipers. I'm not surprise." Kyouya mumbled. "But what's your point?"

"My point?" Grég raised an eyebrow. "Monseur, you have been nothing but a pain in the ass for everyone on campus since you first got here and you're asking me what's my point?"

Kyouya stared, daring Grég to continue.

"My _point _is, you should really settle this whole Haruhi business if you ever want to be human. No offence, but you do remind me of a walking marble statue sometime."

"Settle it? What do you think got me here in the first place?" Kyouya demanded. "Do you really think that I didn't lift a finger to fix things?"

"Oh, I know you did. But that's just it. You raised a _finger_." Grég sneered. "Who the hell raise a single finger when his love life is in jeopardy? You need to do more than that, man."

Kyouya scoffed. He went through one hell of a traffic on a Sunday morning for this? As if he didn't get enough nagging. "And all these are coming from the campus' Casanova?"

"I'm serious, Kyo. I know more than you think." Grég sighed as he leaned back on the white bench. "And I must say, you have quite the love story. But this is not the renaissance era and you're allowed to act freely." He shrugged. "In case you didn't get the memo."

"Who would've thought you'd be the sarcastic one?" Kyouya rolled his eyes. "Trust me Grég.. this whole mess would be much easier to tackle if we were in the renaissance."

"Metaphorically speaking, surely?" he grinned. "Faint heart never wins fair lady, remember that. Although," he mused "I highly doubt that you have a faint heart. Cold, maybe. But not faint."

"It doesn't matter." Kyouya looked up, admiring the blue sky. "She probably hates me by now. I know I do."

* * *

"He better be hating himself right now, because _damn _I hate him so much." Hikaru slammed Tamaki's cell phone onto the table and gave a it a violent kick.

"Careful now," Tamaki said nonchalantly as he steadied the rattling tea set. "I take it that he didn't answer?"

"Oh, how _did_ you know?" the seething red-head mumbled.

"Being rude won't solve anything, brother." Kaoru sighed, quite used to his brother's sudden outburst.

"_I'm_ being rude?" Hikaru exclaimed indignantly. "_He's_ the one who hasn't been answering our calls."

"Well, slamming my phone onto the table isn't exactly polite, either." Tamaki shrugged as he frowned at his slightly scratched cell phone. "And what did you expect from him, Hikaru? Kyouya hasn't been answering our calls since he left. What makes you think he'd answer now?"

"Oh, I don't know," Hikaru mocked shrugged as his brother rolled his eyes. "Maybe its because his fiancée is in her final stage of pregnancy and is expected to be in labor anytime now?"

Tamaki raised a delicate eyebrow. "Your sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, Hikaru."

"Good." He scoffed. "Because you're supposed to be offended by it."

Tamaki sighed. He's really getting tired of all these petty arguments, he truly was. Ever since Kyouya left, all Hikaru ever do is throw violent tantrums and destroyed properties- mainly Tamaki's properties since they all decided to move Haruhi to the Suoh's summer mansion. Its not because Yoshio kicked her out, but because Tamaki felt that a change in surrounding (from anything 'Ootori') would do her good. It might have worked if it wasn't for that wretched ring Kyouya left her. Tamaki couldn't count the number of times he and the others tried to pried that silver little band away from Haruhi.

Although he may not show it, Tamaki was furious at his best friend for fleeing the country like that. He knew of course, the reason behind it. Yoshio made a deal with Kyouya that he will give Haruhi and the child all the privilege of being an Ootori, including a share in the Ootori Corp. Under the condition that Kyouya must leave Japan for Paris and stay there unless Yoshio says otherwise. A fair trade, surely; only if you ignore the part where Kyouya is forbidden to ever contact Haruhi or his child. But it never stopped Tamaki from storming into Yoshio's office against his better judgment and yelled his head off at the stunned old man. That alone couldn't satisfy his anger. But since Kyouya hasn't been returning his calls, Tamaki will have to settle with taking out his frustrations on the punching bag Mori gave him since he had taken a liking to punch walls and mirrors.

"When is she due, milord?" Kaoru's gentle voice broke the silence of the Suoh garden.

"This week or the next." Answered Tamaki as he absently stirred his tea; his eyes not focusing on anything.

"I see." Kaoru took a sip from his cup, his eyes roaming around the beautiful garden with its flowers and greenery. "Haruhi isn't taking her meals, is she?" he asked bluntly.

"From what Natsue told me, no, she isn't." Tamaki frowned as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Unwise of her, really. But the maids managed to convince her one way or another." His frowned deepened and sighed heavily. "She's not even listening to Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai."

"I'm going to kill Kyouya." Kaoru whispered.

Tamaki gave the younger Hitachiin a curious look while Hikaru's lips twitched upwards, forming an amused smirk. Closing his eyes, Hikaru's smirk turned into a cynical smile and said, "It's about time you see things my way, Kaoru."

"Well, I don't." Kaoru snapped. "I'm angry at Kyouya for abandoning Haruhi._ You_ on the other hand, _hate_ him."

"Is there a difference, _Kaoru_?" Hikaru challenged, stressing Kaoru's name with a seething tone as Tamaki watched with interest at the sibling banter.

"Of course there is, brother _dear_." Kaoru spat. "Anger and hatred are two very different emotions."

"Just like you and me, then." Hikaru smiled coldly at his younger brother. "We've grown into two different individual, haven't we?"

"Yes, I believe you're right." Kaoru returned the cold smile with a blank expression that sent shivers down Tamaki's spine. Maybe he should have interfered instead of letting the twins lash at each other's throats.

Before Tamaki or the twins could utter another word, their eyes caught the sight of the tiny blond Honey, walking in a fast pace and followed by the ever stoic Mori. The mere sight of Honey walking instead of sitting on Mori's shoulder made the three boys sat up a little straighter, fearing the worst.

"Yoshio Ootori is here." Honey stated, getting straight to the point. "He demanded to see Haruhi."

"_**WHAT**_?" Tamaki thundered. The taller blond stood up violently, slamming his hands onto the table. "He wouldn't _dare_."

While the twins cringed at the King's outburst, Honey and Mori's eyes bored into the cerulean orbs, already expecting the usually cheerful blond to explode. Opening his small mouth, Honey simply stated, "Apparently, he would." The senior shrugged, casting a warning glance at Mori to watch out in case Tamaki decided to hack the garden table into two. "In fact, last we saw him, he was already on his way to Haruhi's room."

"Get up, both of you." Tamaki growled as the twins silently stood up. Barely containing his anger, Tamaki walked across the garden with his shoulder squared stiffly, the rest of the club trailing behind him. Tamaki looked so dangerous that even Mori refrained himself from touching the Host Club president.

* * *

Haruhi stared blankly at the diamond ring she wore

It was a lovely ring, simple yet elegant. A fair sized, squarely cut diamond sat between two smaller ones on a slim platinum band. Most girls would fawn over a stone that big, but not Haruhi. The precious stones wasn't the reason she loves the ring, but the person who gave it to her was what made her treasure the ring above all else. To Haruhi, that single silver colored band was all she had that connects her with Kyouya.

'_Well, not for long.'_

Haruhi allowed herself a small, barely there smile as she rubbed her very pregnant belly. She hadn't told anyone, but sometimes, she felt that there were two pairs of little feet kicking instead of one. Excited she may be, Haruhi can never bring herself to truly smile, knowing that Kyouya will never know of her little secret. She can feel the smile slipping away as she once again traced the silvery band on her ring finger, all the warmth gone from her heart and replaced by cold misery.

"It was my wife's."

Haruhi gasped as she recognized the deep voice. Turning her head ever so slowly towards the door, she silently wished that she could sink into the luxurious king sized bed with its silk bed wear, comforter and all. Haruhi can practically feel her heart pushing and forcing its way out of her chest when her eyes fell on the elegant elderly man at the door to her spacious room. Never, in her life she thought she'd ever see Yoshio Ootori ever again.

Making his way towards the beige covered bed, he made himself comfortable in a chair directly by Haruhi's side. "It's a family heirloom." He nodded at the ring that Haruhi was nervously fiddling with. "I wondered where it went." After a few moments of silence, Yoshio lifted his cold grey eyes to make contact with the now dull chocolate orbs.

"I do not understand why my son chose you." He began. "I don't mean to be insensitive, but I expected my son to choose someone… more."

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the evident insult Yoshio shot at her. Folding her hands neatly on her belly, Haruhi sat up straighter against the many pillows Natsue arranged and held the old man's accusing gaze. "Of course you don't." Haruhi acidly replied. "You, as far as I know, never took much time to get to know your own son." She smiled coldly. "Do you deny it?"

"No, I do not." One of Yoshio's eyebrow disappeared behind his hairline in surprise at Haruhi's daring reply. The girl was braver than he thought. "But I do know that my son has high taste in everything including women, and you, my dear.. is ordinary." He smirked. "Do _you_ deny it?"

Haruhi scoffed. "Actually, I do deny it." Turning her face away from the senior Ootori, Haruhi gazed at the blue sky from one of the large windows. "I am anything but ordinary, Ootori-san. If you came here to break me, don't bother." And if Yoshio had been listening attentively instead of seeing red, he would've heard her whispered, "Your son already done that without even trying."

"I see that you're arrogant as well as stupid." Yoshio got up from the chair, glaring at Haruhi. "Did you really think my son will stay with you when he can have any woman he desire?" He snorted, forgetting his 'I'm-bloody-graceful-and-aristocratic,-fear-me' act. "I think not."

"That wasn't arrogance, Ootori-san." Haruhi said sharply. "It was me telling you that I'm stronger than you think. And as for stupid, I think you mistaken my supposedly low IQ level for yours." Haruhi, as shaken as she was feeling, felt good saying that last bit. Maybe it was the pent up anger she was harboring these past couple of months.

No one had ever called him stupid in his living memory. Ever. People feared him, respected him, thrive in pleasing him. But there she was, a little girl barely 16 years old, insulting his intelligence. Even that Suoh boy didn't dare to insult him like she did, although he had to admit that the threats the boy threw at him were worth alerting his private police squad. Trying desperately to compose himself, Yoshio squared his shoulders and glared daggers at Haruhi who held his glare without flinching.

"And why, pray tell, would you say that my _dear_?"

"Because, Ootori-_san,_" Haruhi smirked, her hands twitched a little as a jolt went through her body. "You think that you can gain control over your son when it is clear that he wants nothing to do with you if he can help it. Don't think I don't know about the length you had to go to just so Kyouya would listen to you." Haruhi paused, letting the threat linger.

Taking a deep breath, Yoshio straightened his tie and clasped his hands behind his back. "I see that young Suoh told you about the arrangement I made with Kyouya." Though he may not show it, Yoshio was starting to regret coming his decision in confronting Haruhi.

"Obviously." Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I won't give you the satisfaction of knowing that you hurt me, Ootori-san. In case you haven't notice, I have friends supporting me all the way and _nothing_ you do will _ever_ hurt me." As Haruhi said those words, the usual spark returned to her dull eyes, making them twinkle slightly in the morning light.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Miss Fujioka." Yoshio laughed mirthlessly. "I did not intend to hurt you at all. I did what I did to protect my son and my family reputation." He stated. "I would never waste my effort on you."

"Well, I'm glad you're smart enough to do so." Haruhi smiled coldly as she suppressed the urge to twitch at second jolt that went up her spine. "I don't mean to insult you, Ootori-san. But you should know that I am not as fragile as I seem."

"Then excuse me for getting rid of him for you."

Haruhi and Yoshio both turned their heads towards the doorway, a little taken aback at the look on Tamaki's face as he stood there with his fist clenched while the others stared coldly at the old business man over the King's shoulder. "Mori-senpai." Tamaki said curtly. "Please show our guest to the main entrance. I believe his limo is waiting for him."

Mori sent a quick look at Tamaki and stepped into Haruhi's room. "Please," His deep voice cut through the air with finality laced into it. Waving his left arm in the direction of the door, Mori watched as Yoshio stiffly marched towards the exit. The Host Club parted for the old man, not one of them bothered to exchange pleasantries with him. Not even sweet Honey-senpai who was acting as cold as Tamaki.

Stopping abruptly, Yoshio craned his neck a little to catch a last glimpse of Haruhi before saying, "I never said you were fragile, Miss Fujioka. I know you are not." With that, he left the room with Mori walking closely behind him.

The cold air seemed to slowly dispersed after Ootori senior's departure, causing Haruhi to sigh in relieve. Gently caressing her belly, Haruhi looked questioningly at the men standing in her doorway. "How did you know?"

"Taka-chan and I saw Ootori-san in the hallway." Honey smiled brightly as he bounced onto Haruhi's bed. Taking Haruhi's silence as an 'ok', the rest of the club piled into the velvet covered room and settled into sofas and wing-back reading chairs. "Is Haru-chan all right?" Honey peered at Haruhi with his large eyes, the coldness gone without a trace. Haruhi smiled at the loli-shota before sharing that smile with the rest of the club. She knew, however, that there wasn't much time to loose.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi whispered as everyone's eyes shifted towards their leader who cringed, expecting somekind of verbal abuse. "Can you please get Natsue for me? I think.. I think it's almost time."

It took awhile for her words to sink in-a minute and a half to be exact- but when it did, the Host Club did what they do best: fall into complete chaos. As Tamaki bolted for the door, Hikaru and Kaoru spoke simultaneously into their respective cell phones, shouting something that was completely lost to Haruhi who was biting her lips to hold back the cry of pain. Honey attempted to shove Bun-Bun into her arms but was thwarted by Mori who came in just in time to force the little blond to give Haruhi some space.

* * *

Tamaki paced the drawing room with his hands in his hair, all the while muttering frantically in French while the others determinedly avoided looking at the distressed King. They weren't better off themselves, truth be told. Hikaru was a nervous wreck, hands covering his face while Kaoru stood staring blankly out the window, face drained of all colors. Honey seemed hell-bent into finishing a particularly large cheese-cake in record time as Mori watched, but not really seeing.

Yes, the Hosts were a right mess and none of them seem to realize that the maids who weren't needed by the doctor were fussing over them, bringing hot tea, freshly baked cookies, puffing up pillows, and cooing at how sweet they were to be so worried about dear Madam Fujioka.

None of the men heard anything save for Haruhi's occasional moans of pain and sobs that went through their hearts like white hot daggers. Fear for their princess' life kept one particular thought from their minds, a thought that none of them (not even Mori and Honey) wished to be bothered with. After what seemed like hours, the first sound of an infant crying echoed through the mansion, flooding the men with relief. Tamaki fell to his knees and positively burst into tears, Honey dropped his fork, excitedly throwing his arms around Mori who pat his head affectionately, Hikaru punched his fist into the air in triumph, a goofy grin on his face while Kaoru collapsed into the nearest arm-chair with an enormous sigh.

Their happiness, however, was short-lived as the doctor walked into the room with a grim expression on her face. The tearful sound and the childish voice died away as Doctor Fujiwara looked at them, one at a time before telling them the dreaded news. When she did, the air grew still as though each living thing inside the drawing room had died. She left them with their faces blank and chalk white, each trying extremely hard to grasp the horrible, horrible news.

Mori was the first to recover. He stood from the arm chair he was occupying and kneeled beside a violently shaking Tamaki. From his pocket, he took out his cell phone and gently slipped it into Tamaki's trembling hands. "He has to know," he whispered.

Nodding slightly, Tamaki struggled with the numbers and swallowed hard as the sound of the caller tone reverberated in his ears. As expected, no one answered and Tamaki spoke to the voicemail system, only managing to utter a few words:

"Haruhi…twins… complication… _dead_."

* * *

I dont think i like this chapter very much. Something is just.. off about it. Meh. I dunno. _You_ tell _me_ in your reviews, ok? I refuse to say anything about chapter 18. I've made up my mind and whoever died (bless their soul) will stay dead. God, I'm evil.

Ps: The lyrics came from 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. Not mine. But nice song, though.


End file.
